Bad Reputation
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU High School Fiction.Charlie Cena &Jaycee Brooks have been best friends since childhood.Jaycee has always had the hots for Charlie's brother,John.Will a misunderstanding at a party lead to consequences for all of them? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. I hope you like. It's an AU High School Fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. It's for entertainment purposes only. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlotte Cena sat in the bleachers with her best friend Jaycee Brooks and rolled her eyes annoyed at the fact that she had to wait for her brother to get done with football practice. She was even more annoyed with the fact that her best friend was currently mooning over her brother like always. The only bright spots in her afternoon were being able to talk to their friend Evan and getting to see her secret crush, Mike Mizanin without his shirt.

"Gees Jaycee, why don't you just tell him already? You're drooling enough to make a moat." Charlie (as she had been nicknamed since birth) said.

"Oh whatever. Like you wouldn't hop on Mike if given the chance. Besides, I can't help it. John is just so...amazing." Charlie pretended to gag and laughed. "Oh hey, Phil's band is playing this weekend. You wanna go?"

"I guess. Where are they playing?"

"Some party. Phil says we can ride with the band."

"Great."

"Hey, Charlie, Jaycee." Evan said when he walked up.

"Hey, Evan." Charlie replied.

"So Jaycee, any plans for the weekend?" He smiled at her.

"Phil is playing some party and he invited us. That's it really." She looked out at the football field. They were finishing up practice.

"Maybe we can hang out." Evan said shy.

"We hang out all the time anyway." Jaycee said.

Charlie rolled her eyes a little at Jaycee. Evan had been in love with her since the second grade but she had never seen him as anything but a friend. Or maybe Jaycee saw it and just didn't respond.

"Well, maybe we can catch a movie on Sunday?" Evan said

"Yeah. That'd be great Evy. You coming Charlie?" Jaycee asked, her eyes still focused on John.

"Can't. Gotta family thing to go to. But you guys have fun." Charlie replied trying her best to help Evan. Jaycee was about to say something when John, Mike and Maryse walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't the outcast of Lincoln High School." Maryse said when they walked up.

"Maryse, enough." John said not wanting to deal with Maryse's attitude toward his sister and her friends. "Charlie, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said getting her things together.

"Do you guys need a ride?" John asked Evan and Jaycee.

"No, I'm good. I see my brother." Evan said getting up. "I'll call you Jaycee."

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

"Jaycee, do you need a ride?" John asked her again.

"Yeah that would be great. Phil already left." She smiled as she got her things and they headed to the car.

Charlie watched Mike and Maryse get into Mike's car and drive away. She sighed and got into her brother's SUV. They were soon on their way home. Charlie sat in front with John while Jaycee sat in back. They soon arrived at Jaycee's house.

"I see the rejects are here." John said when he saw Adam, Chris, and Randy in the garage with Phil.

"John, that's rude." Charlie said to her brother.

"Sorry, Jaycee." He said apologizing.

"No problem." Jaycee said as she got out of the SUV. "Charlie, call me later."

"Okay."

Jaycee watched as John and Charlie drove away. She sighed and walked toward the garage. She knew Phil would be practicing with his band.

"Hey, Jaycee." Randy said when she came in the garage.

"Hey, Randy, guys." She said as she walked to the door.

"You aren't going to watch us practice?" Randy asked her.

"No, l have some homework to do. But I talked to Charlie and we're going this weekend."

Phil smiled a little but wiped it off his face as he stood from his drums and looked at his sister.

"Great. So uh...we will leave from here about 7 then." he said. "And was that Charlie's muscle bound, brain dead brother driving?"

"Yeah Phil that was John. I swear, I don't know why you have to be like that toward him. It's so rude."

"He's steroids in a jock strap. I don't know why you have the hots for him." Phil said.

"You're such a jerk!" Jaycee said as she walked into the house slamming the door. She couldn't believe that Phil said that in front of the others.

She walked into her room and shut the door. Sometimes her brother made her so mad. She sighed as she put her book bag on the bed and took out her books. She had some homework to finish up for her honors English, honors Algebra, honors chemistry, Ap U.S. Government, Spanish III, and psychology. She had done some of it in study hall but she had to finish some.

"That was harsh, dude." Randy said once Jaycee was inside.

"What? I just told the truth. She does like him and I don't know why."

"Guys, rehearsal. We have a rather important gig coming up." Chris said to them. He was the lead singer of the band. While Phil played drums, Adam played bass and Randy played guitar.

"Sorry." Phil and Randy both said.

Charlie and John drove the rest of the way home.

"So have you heard about some party this weekend?" Charlie asked. "Phil's band is playing and he asked me and Jaycee to go."

"You mean that band of rejects is going to be the entertainment at Mike's party?"

"Wait, it's Mike's party?" John rolled his eyes.

"You know he doesn't like you that way. He's been with Maryse since freshman year. And I wouldn't let you date him anyway."

"Why not?"

"I...just wouldn't."

"Would you rather I date someone like Evan?"

"I don't want you dating anyone honestly. You're my sister."

She rolled her eyes as they pulled into the driveway. She got her things and walked into the house. Her brother could be such a jerk. She got to her room and logged in on the computer. Maybe Jaycee was on.

Jaycee sat in her room finishing up her homework. She was glad that her parents had sound proofed the garage for Phil and his band. She wondered whose party they were playing. She turned to the door when she heard it open.

"There's my favorite girl." Randy said walking in.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" She asked as she logged on to the computer.

"We are taking a break." He said plopping down on her bed. He picked up the journal she had left on the bed. He started to read it.

"Excuse me? That's private." She said walking over to take it back. She reached for it only to have him get up and take it with him.

"Jaycee, John Cena isn't worth your time. He is a stupid football player who only plays girls to get what he wants."

"And who would be worth my time?"

"I don't know...someone more sensitive. Someone who understands you and can appreciate you for who you really are."

"Right. How about we make a deal? You stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours."

"Now, where is the fun in that?" He smiled.

She laughed. "Go back to practice. We don't Phil to blow a gasket."

"Right." Randy walked to the door and headed back to the garage. He knew how Phil and Chris got if practice didn't go right.

After Randy left, Jaycee signed into her messenger and saw Charlie on.

Smartgurl: hey, my brother is a jerk. What's up with you?

SmartyCharlie: What did he do?

Smartgurl: he blurted out to the band about me liking John. And then Randy comes up here and reads my journal.

SmartyCharlie: I didn't know you still kept a journal.

Smartgurl: So not the point, Char.

SmartyCharlie: Sorry. My brother is jerk. He told me he didn't want me dating anyone.

Smartgurl: Sounds like a big brother. I doubt Phil would care.

SmartyCharlie: Yeah right. Your brother is as overprotective as mine. He goes nuts whenever you drool of my meathead of a brother.

Smartgurl: OMG! You are so in love with Phil.

SmartyCharlie: What? No freaking way...

Smartgurl: Alright. Hey, I have to go. Dad's home. Ttyl.

SmartyCharlie: later

Jaycee signed out and headed downstairs. Her father always wanted them to eat by five-thirty every day. She figured that the band had headed home since it was one of her father's rules. She saw that Randy was staying for dinner. They soon were sat down and she knew she had to ask if she could go to the party.

"So, how was school?" Damon, Jaycee and Phil's dad, asked.

"It was fine." Jaycee replied.

"It was good." Phil added. "The band is playing a party this weekend."

"That's great son." Alexia, their mother replied.

"Yeah, and I asked Jaycee and Charlie to go too."

"I don't know son. Jaycee is young to be going to a party."

"Dad, I'm sixteen almost seventeen."

"Damon, I think she can go. Phil will watch her won't you?"

"Yeah of course." Phil said quickly. He wanted Charlie to go and knew the only for that to happen was for Jaycee to go.

"Alright. Just stay close to your brother and the band."

"Don't worry, Mr. Brooks." Randy said placing his arm around her. "I'll take care of her."

"Alright. Jaycee, you can go."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Charlie sat at the dinner table and picked at her food. She had to try and figure out a way to get her parents to agree to let her go to the party.

"Something wrong Charlie?" her mother asked.

"No. Everything's good. I still can't believe that I'll be graduating this year."

"I know honey. We are so proud of you. You've worked so hard. You should really take a break and have some fun."

"Speaking of that...there's this party this weekend and Phil's band is playing. He invited me and Jaycee to go. So can I?"

"I don't know." her father said.

"It's John's friend Mike's party. And I'd be with Jaycee and the band the whole time." Her father looked at her mother and smiled. Her father nodded.

"Alright. You can go." Charlie squealed and hugged her Dad. John rolled his eyes this was going to be a disaster.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie and Jaycee sat in Jaycee's room getting ready for the party. Jaycee had curled her blonde hair a little at the ends and pulled it back slightly from her face. She'd done her makeup nicely and made sure to put in her contacts. She wore her blue jean mini skirt and a blue v neck top.  
Charlie was standing in front of the mirror straightening her dark brown hair. She was wearing a nice fitting pair of blue jeans and a band t shirt that Phil had given her after they'd had them made. She did her makeup and grabbed her sunglasses and jacket.

"You look so pretty." She said to Jaycee.

"And you look like you're supporting your man." Jaycee whispered causing Charlie to glare at

Her playfully and then laugh.

"Shut up. I don't have a crush on your brother."

"Okay." Jaycee smiled.

"Jaycee, let's go." Phil yelled up the stairs.

"We better go." Jaycee said walking to the door. Charlie followed and they made their way downstairs where Phil and the band are waiting.

They got into two SUVs and started to the party. Phil looked back at Charlie as they drove to the party. She was the only reason he invited Jaycee to come. He knew she would ask Charlie to go. But he had promise his parents he would keep an eye on Jaycee.

He pulled up to the house and saw that kids were already starting to arrive. He and the guys unloaded their equipment and started to get ready to play. Jaycee and Charlie got some drinks and sat down and waited for the party to begin. Maryse and her band of mean girls walked up to them and laughed.

"Aww, look. Someone invited the geek squad." The rest of the girls laughed.

"Wow Maryse, that was pretty good. Did it take you all day to come up with that one?" Charlie said.

"Why are you even here?" Maryse sneered.

"They are here with me." Phil said as he walked up and put his arm around both girls. "That was part of the deal. We could bring whoever we wanted and we get 100.00 for the gig. Have a problem with that, take it up with your boyfriend." Maryse rolled her eyes and her group of followers walked away. Phil laughed.

"Thanks." Charlie said laughing. Phil smiled.

"No problem." John walked into view and rolled his eyes.

"There you are." He said as he walked over to them. He looked at Phil's arm on Charlie's shoulder. "Can you get your loser arm off my sister please?" John said. Phil took his arm of Charlie's shoulder and looked at John. John had been subconsciously checking Jaycee out.

"Can you keep your steroid infused eyes off my sister?" he said as he pushed past John. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

"That was awkward." Jaycee said to them.

"John, I think your friends want you" Charlie said to him pointing to where Mike and Maryse and the others were.

"Right." John walked over toward the others.

"Why were you talking to those rejects John?" Maryse asked him with her friends nearby.

"Charlie is my sister."

"Well whatever." Maryse said pushing Nikki toward John. "Nikki here would like a drink."

"She can get one." John said looking around the party.

Nikki groaned and headed to get a drink. She and John had hooked up once and she wanted him to be hers permanently. The band took the stage and soon the party was underway.

Charlie and Jaycee stayed closed to the stage. Jaycee kept roaming the party, her eyes never far away from John. Mike walked over and Charlie smiled at him a little.

"Hey Charlie."

"Mike." She said brightly.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out in Mr. Levesque's class. I so wouldn't have passed if you hadn't."

"No problem." Charlie said. "Great party by the way."

"Thanks." Mike looked up at the band and noticed the way Phil was looking at her. He smiled. "So, what are your plans for after graduation?"

"I got accepted into Columbia. Full scholarship. What about you?"

"I'm going to work for my Dad. Ryse and I are...getting married. With the baby coming...oh shit. I wasn't supposed to say that." Charlie looked at him and knew that her hopes of ever being with Mike were completely gone.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Congrats." She said. She rolled her eyes as Maryse walked up to them.

"Hey baby, can you do me a favor and get me some punch?" Mike nodded and walked away. Maryse turned her attention to Charlie. "What do you think you're doing freak show?"

"I was having a conversation with Mike." She said.

"Make sure that's all it is. I know about your pathetic little crush on him. He's mine. And I've done everything to keep it that way. So you just leave him alone." She said as she tipped the cup in Charlie's hand and dumped punch down the front of her shirt before she walked way.

"Are you okay?" Jaycee asked her.

"Yeah." Charlie said. "Unbelieveable. What a bitch."

"Here we have extra shirts." Phil said handing Charlie the shirt.

"Thanks." She and Jaycee headed to the bathroom. "God, what a bitch."

"Yeah she and her whole group. We knew it would be like this. We shouldn't have even come." Jaycee replied. "They hate us."

"They are just jealous. They are going nowhere in life but to get married and get fat. I'm heading to Columbia while you're heading to Wellesley. We are going to make something great out of our lives."

"Yeah." Jaycee smiled.

"Well, let's go back out." Charlie said once she had changed shirts.

"Did you notice how fast Phil came to your rescue?" Jaycee teased her. Charlie smiled and shook her head but she looked up at the stage anyway. Phil was kinda hot with his tattoos and his lip ring. He looked up and smiled at her giving her a wink and she smiled and looked away. Maybe Jaycee was right. Maybe she did have a slight crush on Phil.

The girls managed to get split up on their way back to the party. Jaycee looked around and didn't see Charlie anywhere. She sighed a little. She'd come to the party with her best friend and now she didn't even know where she was. She kept walking and looked up when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"No worries Jaycee. It's cool." John said. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "It's kinda hot in here, you wanna go outside and talk?" She nodded. Suddenly finding Charlie didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

They ended up on the patio near the pool. Jaycee was a little shocked that John asked her outside to talk. He rarely talked to her anymore since they all started middle school.

"So, are you heading to Columbia with Charlie?" John asked as they sat there.

"No, I'm heading to Wellesley." She replied with a smile.

"Really? I'm going to Boston University."

"Wow, that's great." She was happy that he would be not that far from her. She took a sip of her drink.

"What do you plan to study?"

"English. What about you?"

"Business." He said just as Maryse and some of the others came outside to use pool. He rolled his eyes when Nikki gave Jaycee a look. "How about we find us a quiet place to talk?"

"Okay." She said as they headed inside. She was handed another drink as she went in. John pulled her into one of the guest bedrooms and he took the cup from her hand and smelled it.

"You don't want to drink this." He said putting the cup on the dresser. He looked over at her. "So Wellesley huh? That's a pretty good school."

"I don't know if you realize this John but uh….I'm actually a pretty smart girl." She said laughing. He smiled and she almost fainted right there.

"Yeah you are. Aren't you scared to be graduating and moving away from home so young?"

"No. Not really. I will miss Charlie though." Jaycee said honestly.

"You'll make friends pretty easily. And guys will be beating down your door."

"Yeah okay." She said.

"Seriously, you're smart, funny, and beautiful." He almost whispered the last word.

"I am so not beautiful." She said softly.

"Yes, you are." He said as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil watched Charlie as she stood by the window. She was so beautiful and Phil had liked her since they were in the 8th grade. But he'd never had the nerve to tell her. He'd been too scared of what it would mean for them if things changed. What if she rejected him? He didn't know if he could handle it. Mike walked up to him and smiled to himself.

"You should really tell her you know." Phil looked at him. "You should tell Charlie how you feel."

"And what would you know about how I feel about her?"

"I know you haven't been able to take your eyes off her all night. Dude, just tell her. She likes you too."

"Yeah right."

"She's wearing your band t-shirt isn't she?" Phil nodded. "That doesn't happen by accident. Go talk to her. You might be surprised." Mike said as he walked away. Phil sighed and walked up to where she was standing. She smiled at him as he approached and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, you having a good time?" he asked.

"This party is so lame. You guys rocked though. As always." She said smiling. "Aren't you guys supposed to be playing right now?"

"Taking a break. You wanna go for a walk outside?" She nodded.

Jaycee couldn't believe she was actually kissing John. This was something she had thought about and dreamed about for a long time. Something she was certain would never happened. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice as he moved them to the bed that was in the room. He laid her back on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck. He removed his lips from her long enough to remove his shirt. He helped her remove hers and he leaned down and kissed her again. She felt his hand moving up her leg and under her skirt. She tensed when she felt him slip a finger inside her.

John felt her tense up and he realized that she had never done this before. He could hear the music from the party downstairs. This wasn't how her first time should be. He pulled away and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up too.

"This isn't the way this should be."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaycee, I like you, I do but..." He didn't get finished before she interrupted.

"You mean I'm not slutty enough for you." She said as she picked up her shirt and put it on. "You will sleep with anyone but me." She headed toward the door.

He got up and grabbed her arm gently. "No, that is not it." He pulled her to him and sat her down on the bed. "I'm stopping because your first time should be special. Not at some drunken high school party." He sat down beside her. "Jaycee, you are a great girl and very special. You deserve for your first time to be special."

"Oh." She blushed a little at the fact that he knew she had never done it before.

"Let's head back down to the party. Charlie might be looking for you." He took her hand and led her to the door. He stopped before opening it. He leaned in and kissed her softly. After the kiss, he opened the door and they headed downstairs. Jaycee didn't notice some of John's friends nearby and had seen them come out of the bedroom together.

Charlie and Phil walked around outside the house and went toward the band SUV. He opened the doors and they got in the back seat to sit there and talk. "So, have you decided where you're going to school?" he asked her.

"I've been accepted into Columbia. But Jaycee and I have dreamed of going to Wellesley together since the first grade. I just haven't received my letter yet. There's still time I guess. What about you?"

"I'm going to pursue my music full time."

"Really? That's so cool." She said. "Girls will be all over you I'm sure." She looked down at her lap a little. He thought about what Mike had said to him earlier in the night. He should just tell her. But the more he sat there with her, the more he just wanted to kiss her. He lifted her chin and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"There is only one girl I want to be all over me." He said as he moved in and softly kissed her on the lips. The moment was so much more amazing than the thought it would be. Charlie looked at him after he pulled back and broke the kiss. She didn't know what to say. "I'm…..sorry. I….." he didn't get to finish his sentence when she leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and looked at her as she pulled away. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." She said honestly.

"Would you…wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Are you asking me?" she said smiling.

"Yes. Charlotte Julianne Cena, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Phil smiled just as Jaycee walked up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "This party is about done and I told Mom I would have you home."

Jaycee nodded and headed out with her brother, Charlie and the rest of the band. She noticed the interaction between her friend and brother. She knew she would ask Charlie when they got home as Charlie was sleeping over since the party was so late.

They soon arrived at the Brooks' house. Chris and Adam headed home while Randy was staying over which he did most weekends. Jaycee and Charlie headed up to her room. They changed into their pajamas and got comfortable on her bed.

"So, what's up with you and my brother?" Jaycee asked her.

Charlie smiled a little and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You guys looked like you were having a pretty intense conversation."

"He...sorta kinda asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Charlie said as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Jaycee looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Really? So you're dating my brother?" Jaycee smiled.

"Yes. So where did you disappear off to?" Charlie asked her friend changing the subject.

"I ran into your brother actually."

"Was he with some slut he was taking upstairs?"

Jaycee wasn't sure what to say. "No, he invited me out to the patio to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Where I was going to school and things."

"I can't believe he actually talked to you with all those sluts hanging about."

"Well he did, although Nikki was giving me the evil eye."

"Just ignore her. She and John hooked up once. She wants more and my brother is all about sleeping around. He doesn't know how to be faithful to anyone and I don't think anything could stop him from sleeping with a girl."

Jaycee wanted to tell Charlie that John had stopped before he had sex with her but she wasn't sure what she would say.

"John is a really nice guy Charlie. He's a lot deeper than you think."

"Yeah, he would be if he could keep it in his pants. You would think that pregnancy scare with Kelly last year would have taught him."

Jaycee was shocked by this. She didn't know anything about that. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah well not many do." Charlie said. "I'm just saying that my brother doesn't think before he acts and his focus is on sleeping with whoever is near 95 percent of the time. Kelly is the perfect example. She and her friends are skanks and my brother has slept with all of them. Jaycee, I'm just saying that my brother isn't the one for you. I know you have liked him since we were kids but he isn't the same person he was. The person he is now, you wouldn't want to know."

"Maybe so." Jaycee said agreeing. Charlie was right. Jaycee only knew John from before middle school when he got popular and she and Charlie didn't. She didn't really have any idea who he was now. But she did know at the party he was a gentleman with her and didn't pressure her to sleep with him.

Phil and Randy settled in Phil's room. Randy looked over at his friend who hadn't stopped smiling since they'd gotten to the Brooks home.

"What is up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah okay whatever."

"It was a good night wasn't it?"

"It was alright. It was a high school party. Charlie looked nice didn't she? Where'd you guys run off to anyway?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend." Phil smiled.

"Really? It's about time." Randy laughed. "How long have you been in love with her? It's the only reason you ever ask your sister to go anywhere."

"Hey, don't let my sister hear you." Phil said smacking him in the arm. "I don't want to hurt her feelings. She would be crushed if she knew that was why I asked her."

"I would never hurt Jaycee you know that." Randy replied.

"I wish you would just ask her out and maybe you could get her mind off that manwhore Cena. I don't want him anywhere near her. He would hurt her so much and I don't want anything to happen to my sister."

"You know that's Charlie's brother."

"I know but she is nothing like him. And even she knows he is a manwhore."

"So did you kiss her?" Randy asked. Phil looked at him. "Dude, you did! Was it what you thought it would be?" Phil smiled.  
"It was better."

John lay in bed that night thinking about what happened with Jaycee. She was so innocent and so beautiful. He'd liked her for a while. But his friends would have never let him live it down if he dated her. She wasn't popular and prissy like those other girls and that was exactly what he needed. After the whole thing with Kelly, he hadn't learned his lesson and was still taking all these fast girls who would do anything to be popular to bed. And that life was getting really old, really fast. He wanted something like Mike and Maryse had. As twisted as what they had was.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie and Jaycee woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Randy and Phil already down in the kitchen. Jaycee rolled her eyes a little and smiled. She was actually happy that Phil had finally taken the chance and told Charlie how he felt. He'd been in love with her long enough even though he'd tried to hide it. Phil turned around and smiled at them, walking over and giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." He said as she walked over to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." She said back.

"So I was thinking we could hang out today. If you wanted to."

"That sounds great. But I was supposed to hang out with Jaycee." Charlie said looking at her best friend.

"Oh that's okay." Jaycee said quickly. "I can go to the library and get to work on that project for student council. I'm sure Evan would meet up with me."

"See we can hang out now. Thanks sis." Phil smiled.

"Not a problem." Jaycee replied. "Well you guys have fun." She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to get ready to go to the library. She didn't notice that Randy followed her.

"You know you don't have to go to the library." Randy said walking into her room.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can hang out. You and me."

"And do what exactly?"

"Whatever you want. Movies, mall, go cart racing. Whatever."

"Okay, sure sounds like fun. We could go to the movies if you want."

"Awesome. So we could go to lunch first if you want?"

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun."

Phil walked over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"How about we go hang out at the park?"

"You just want to get me in the castle at the top of the monkey bars and make out with me." He smiled.

"Maybe."

Randy and Jaycee headed out to his car and they were soon on their way to the diner in town. He was happy that she agreed to hang out with him. He hoped it would help them maybe start something. He knew she liked John but he wasn't right for her. John would just hurt her if he had a chance. They walked in and he groaned a little when he saw John and his group at a table. They took a seat and ordered some lunch.

"So what movie did you want to see?" He asked as they sat there waiting on lunch.

"The Godfather is playing for special."

"You like the Godfather?"

"I do. I love it." She smiled

He had to laugh. He never expected her to like that movie. "Well, then that is what we will see."

John looked over at Jaycee and Randy. He saw her laugh at something Randy had said. He wished he could be with her like that.

"What you looking at Cena?" Mike asked him noticing John looking away.

"Nothing. No one." John replied.

Maryse looked too. "Oh I see. Yep it's no one. Just a loser rock star wannabe and the virgin queen nerd."

Nikki, Brie, and Kelly laughed with Maryse as did the guys. John laughed along with them but not as much. He looked back over at them again. He really did want to be with her. He just couldn't do it publicly.

"So uh, John, Nikki wanted to go to see the Godfather. I know that's your favorite movie. Why don't you take her?"

"I would love to. Unfortunately, I have something better to do. See ya later Mike. Ladies." John said as he put the money down on the table for his meal and then headed out taking in one last look at Jaycee and Randy before he left. He drove down to the park and pulled into the spot down by the lake. He leaned his head back against the head rest. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't risk his reputation just to follow his heart. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. He looked out across the lake and his eyes bugged out a little. His sister was walking hand in hand with that loser of a brother of Jaycee's. John's face turned red and he opened the car door and walked quickly across the grass toward them when he saw them stop and sit on a bench and kiss.

"What the hell is going here?" He asked them which caused them to stop kissing.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend, Cena. Back off." Phil said to him.

"You're kissing who?" John asked not believing what he was hearing.

"His girlfriend. Phil and I are dating John." Charlie replied.

"Like hell you are." He said pulling her up from the bench. "I won't have my sister dating someone like him."

"That's not really your decision now is it? I can date whoever I want John. Mom and Dad know him and they like him. I don't understand what your problem with him is. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Happy about what? How you've picked the biggest loser in school and decided to sit on a bench and suck face with him? About how he will use you for what he wants and then dump you? If you stay with him, you're just going to end up throwing your life away."

"Are we talking about Phil or are we talking about you? Aren't you the one who has slept with every skank in school and never called any of them again?" She laughed a little. "And I'm smarter than you think John. Unlike every girl you've ever dated before, I know how to say no. You need to get over yourself and let me live my own life." She said as she walked back over to where Phil was sitting. "Can we get out of here? Please?" Phil nodded and they walked off hand in hand.

John hated the sight. His sister could do better than some rock star wannbe. He sighed and headed back to his car. He didn't want to be home and have any of his friends come over. He decided to go see the Godfather and get his mind off his sister and her loser boyfriend and everything else in his mind. He drove to the multi-plex and headed in.

After getting his ticket, he headed in and sat down. He looked ahead of him and saw Jaycee there with Randy. He sighed quietly. He felt the jealousy run him as he watched them talking before the movie started and sharing popcorn. He sat there watching them wondering when his feelings about her changed. He looked a few rows further down and saw his friends there. He hoped none of them saw him. He pulled his baseball cap down further so no one could tell it was him as darkness overtook the theatre.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John's eyes burned into the back of Randy's head as he leaned over and whispered something that made Jaycee laugh. He wanted to peel off all those damn tattoos. Then she wouldn't think he was so cool. He didn't understand how Jaycee could have been with him at the party, kissing him and practically throwing herself at him and then be at the movies with someone like Randy. And there was the whole Charlie/Phil situation. He still couldn't wrap his head around that one. Charlie was a smart, beautiful girl who had her whole life a head of her. Phil was a grungy, wanna be rock star with no real goals in life. He wanted better for his sister. And if she stayed with Phil, her life would end up going nowhere fast. It was all too much. He needed a distraction. Someone or something to take his mind off of his problems for a little while.

He watched Jaycee get up and walk out of the theater. He looked around and made sure Randy wasn't following her and he got up. He had to talk to her and he knew not one of his friends would know he did.

Jaycee walked out of the restroom and was shocked to find John standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the Godfather." He replied. "Why are you here on a date with Randy?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean last night you were kissing me and practically throwing yourself at me and today you're with him. What's up with that?"

"First I wasn't throwing myself at you and you turned me down. Second, Randy and I are friends. We are here as friends not as a date. I was supposed to hang out with Charlie today but she wanted to hang out with Phil. So I was going to go to the library but Randy suggested lunch and a movie as friends." She replied. "I honestly don't think it's your business."

"Jaycee, I…just…" He didn't get more out before Maryse, Mike and the others walked up.

"John, I didn't know you'd be here." Nikki said in a flirty tone.

"I came to see the Godfather." John replied.

"So why are you talking to this reject?" Brie asked him.

"She's my sister's best friend and I just saw her. Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, well that's good." Nikki smiled taking his arm. "Come sit by me."

Brie looked at Jaycee. "You can go now. I'm sure you have nerdy things to do."

"I need to get back to my date anyway." Jaycee said walking off and back into the theater.

Charlie smiled as she sat with Phil in his car. They'd swung through the drive thru at Burger King and she was drinking her milk shake and playing with the buttons of the stereo.

"Can I have a drink?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows at him. "C'mon...please? It isn't like we haven't swapped germs in the last 24 hours anyway." She rolled her eyes playfully and passed the drink over to him.

"I wanted to ask you about that anyways. What made you decide you wanted me to be your girlfriend out of the blue?"

"Who says it was out of the blue? I've had feelings for you for a while now." He said leaning back against the seat. "I got some good advice and decided to take a chance. What made you say yes so fast?"

"Maybe I've had a crush on you for a little while. Jaycee kept teasing me about it but I kept denying it. But you're a really great guy. I'd have been stupid not to say yes."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled.

The movie ended and Randy and Jaycee headed to his car. It had been a nice day and he hoped they could do it again.

"So, how about we go on a real date? Not as friends." He said to her as they drove toward her house.

"Randy, I like that we're friends. I want to keep it that way."

"You know he's never going to like you like that."

"Who?" She asked.

"John Cena. He is too popular. He won't ever see you as more than Charlie's best friend who is a nerd. He's never going to like you like that."

She looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." He said as he pulled into her driveway. "You need to realize that. Jaycee, he won't ever want you. You need to get rid of this school girl crush."

"I have to go." She said getting out of the car. She shut the door and started up the driveway.

"Jaycee, wait." Randy said when he got out. He stopped her half way up the driveway. "I'm sorry."

"Just go. I will see you when you come to band practice." She said pulling away and walking in the house.

She walked into the living room and rolled her eyes when she saw Charlie and Phil sitting on the floor playing video games.

"You are so going to lose!" Charlie said.

"Keep thinking that babe." Phil said. Just then, his character got hit with a grenade and burst into flames.

"Damn it! How are you so good at this game?"

"She plays it with John every Sunday." Jaycee said.

"How were the movies?"

"Fine." Charlie sat her controller down and looked at Jaycee.

"We will be right back. We need to get snack. C'mon Jaycee." She leaned over and kissed Phil and walked into the kitchen with Jaycee. "Okay, what happened?"

"We went to lunch and then to see the Godfather."

"And?"

"And John showed up at the movie. He asked me why I was there with Randy. I told him that Randy and I were there as friends. Then Maryse and the gang showed up and asked why he was talking to me. He said he was only talking to me for a minute and because I was your best friend." She sighed. "Then when Randy was driving me home. He asked if we could go out on a real date. I told him I liked us as friends. And he said that John would never like me as more than your best friend. He would never like me because he was too popular and I needed to get over this high school crush."

"They're both assholes. Stupid stupid assholes. You want me to talk to them?"

"No. I'll be okay. Go back in there with your boyfriend." Jaycee said as she wrinkled her face and Charlie laughed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"I know. It's weird." Charlie hugged Jaycee and headed back to the living room. Jaycee headed up to her room. She had some research to do for a paper.

John arrived home after the movie. Nikki had tried to get him to go to her house where her parents were out of town but he just didn't want to. She had only been a hook up nothing special. She was just part of the game. Another girl to help him win. No girl he had been with was special. They were all just hook ups to get points for the game. He walked into his sister's room and looked at the photos she had put up. His sister had things together and all figured out. With the exception of Phil, he thought. He shook his head. He picked up a picture of Charlie and Jaycee and sighed. Why couldn't he just give into what he was feeling for her and stand up to his friends?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Jaycee, Phil and Charlie pulled into the parking lot at school Monday morning and got out of the car. Jaycee shook her head when Phil and Charlie held hands all the way inside the building and he walked them to their lockers. Charlie looked over in the direction of the popular girls and rolled her eyes when she noticed they were talking about them.

"You guys have fun, I have to get to class." Jaycee said leaving them. She headed toward her class. She walked past the gym and heard John's voice inside talking to his friends. She wasn't going to stop until she heard her name.

"So, John, did you bang Jaycee?" Mike asked him.

"Why would you think that?" John asked.

"Because we saw you coming out of a bedroom at my party with her. And we know you. You never miss a chance to score even with a nerd like her."

"Mike."

"What?" Wade said. "He is just telling the truth. So, come on Cena. Did you bang her or not?"

"Yeah, I did." John said to them. He felt horrible for lying but he had to keep up his reputation with his friends and the school.

Jaycee was shocked when she heard him say that. Nothing had happened between them.

"How was she?"

"It was good."

"She had to be a virgin so you know you get extra points for that." Wade laughed. "Was she?"

"Yes, she was."

"Alright Cena." Mike said as they high fived. "You never miss."

Jaycee stood there as they laughed. She held in her tears. She couldn't believe that he would tell them that they'd had sex. She quickly made her way to the bathroom. She went to a stall and sat there finally letting the tears flow. She wiped her face as she heard the bathroom door open and heard Maryse and her crew walk in. She lifted her feet onto the toilet and listened.

"Can you believe John actually had sex with that nerd?"

"Did you see his sister hanging all over that loser Phil? I wonder if she's as easy as John is."

"They're pathetic if you ask me. Both of them. John should have his sights set much higher." Nikki said.

"Honey, John doesn't want a repeat performance. Get over it. Set your sights on someone else. Someone who has the potential to be rich later on in life." Maryse said.

"Right. Like you're doing with Mike?"

"Mike has good looks, an amazing body and his family is loaded. Evan has straight As and not a bad body once you get past the dorkiness. And each of them think the baby is theirs. Each of them are keeping it a secret. Nobody knows the truth but me."

"So you never did tell us who the baby's father is..."

"It's Evan's. Mike and the guys were at an away game the night the baby was conceived. Mike thinks it was a week later than it actually was." Maryse laughed."Now, let's go see if we can find that pathetic little sad sack and make her life miserable for sleeping with John."

Jaycee waited until she was sure they were gone. She heard the first bell and knew everyone would be in class. She waited a few minutes and then went to the nurse's office. She told her she wasn't feeling well and given her attendance record, the nurse called her mom and told her she was sick. She made Jaycee lie down until her mom came. She quickly left with her mom and went home. She texted Phil and told him she wasn't feeling well and was going home. Her mom dropped her off and headed back to work.

Once she was alone, she let the tears fall again. She couldn't believe this. Why would John lie about what happened? She knew it would be all over the school. How could she go back there? She changed into her pajamas and got comfortable on her bed with some pictures and her shedder. She picked up one of John and Charlie at their family picnic. She sighed and placed it in the shedder. She wanted to get rid of anything she had having to do with John Cena.

Charlie sat in class wondering where Jaycee was. They had a lot of the same classes. She knew Jaycee rarely missed class. She pulled out her phone and text her asking if she was okay. She put her phone up and looked up just as Evan came into the room.

"Hey Evy have you seen Jaycee?"

"She's probably off screwing your brother somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't heard? At Mike's party the other night, Jaycee gave herself to your whore of a brother. It's been all over school all day. Oh and congrats on finally getting with Phil."

Charlie sat there in shock. If Jaycee had slept with John, she would have told her. She couldn't believe it. She would go to find Jaycee after class and ask.

Phil and Randy came out of class and went looking for John. Phil couldn't believe that John would take advantage of his sister. He knew John must have spiked her drink or something. He saw John standing with his friends and walked right up to him. John barely had time to react when Phil punched him.

"Stay away from my sister Cena!" Phil yelled. "If you come near her, I will hurt you."

"Your sister's a big girl. She can pick and choose who she wants to hang out with." John said. Charlie came out of class and walked over to them. She looked over at Phil.

"And apparently so can yours." Mike said. "Charlie."

"Mike." Charlie said. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Both Phil and John said.

"She wasn't talking to you." John said.

"Yes, she was. She's my girlfriend. C'mon Charlie, let's go see if we can find Jaycee."

"You can't leave. We aren't even half way through school."

"Which just gives you more time to spread lies about my sister right?"

"Mr. Cena, Mr. Brooks, Mr. Mizanin, Ms. Cena my office now." Principal Helmsley said.

"Randy, go find Jaycee and make sure she's okay for me." Phil whispered. Randy nodded.

Randy sneaked out of school and headed to Phil's house. He figured that was where she had gone. He walked up to the house and headed to the backdoor... He knew Jaycee probably wouldn't open the door for him and he knew Phil had a key hidden in back. He found it and headed in. He walked upstairs and straight to Jaycee's room. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed.

"Ditching school?" He asked walking.

"No, I came home sick." She replied. "I just didn't feel well."

"Does it have something to do with the rumor about you and Cena?" He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I didn't sleep with him." She said to him.

"So tell me what happened?"

"He started talking to me. And then we did end up in a bedroom upstairs. He kissed me and we started making out. But he pulled away and said we shouldn't do anything. Then we walked out. That was it."

"I knew Cena was a snake." Randy replied.

"Is it all over school?" She said sitting up a little.

"Yes. Phil punched Cena after class."

"Does Phil believe it?"

"I think Phil knows you well enough to know the truth." He moved to sit right beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't think I can go back there and listen to everyone talk about me. I mean they do it enough now because I'm a nerd." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not a nerd. You're the coolest person there." She smiled a little.

"Thanks Randy. But we both know that's not true."

John, Charlie, Phil and Mike sat in the principal's office. Charlie was holding on to Phil's hand and John was boring a hole through them. Mike sat there with his arms crossed not completely understanding how he'd gotten brought into the middle of this whole thing.

"Now, I want someone to calmly explain what the hell is going on here."

"Phil punched me in the face." John said.

"Because he was running his fat mouth about my sister."

"He didn't say anything that wasn't true." Mike said.

"How do you know Mizanin? Were you there?"

"So he scored with your sister. Big deal it was probably the highlight of her life."

"You want me to punch you in the face too?"

"ENOUGH! Charlie, do you know anything about this?"

"Jaycee wasn't in class so I asked Evan if he'd seen her. He said that it was all over school that she and John had sex at Mike's party this past weekend."

"I see…..Mr. Cena, is this true?" He looked down at his lap. He knew if he told the truth, his credibility with his friends would be shot. He looked back up at the principal.

"Yeah, it's true. Jaycee and I had sex at Mike's party."

"Stop fucking lying about her." Phil said. Charlie gave his hand a squeeze.

"Mr. Brooks, you're suspended. You can get your stuff and go home. See you in two days. Mr. Cena, I would like you to stick around. Mr. Mizanin, Ms. Cena you can get back to class." They all nodded and returned to class.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John sighed as Hunter walked over and shut the door. Hunter walked back to the desk and sat down on the edge facing John. "You know why I asked you to stay back?"

"No."

"John, I know you. Most popular guy in school, all star athlete, straight As. That comes with all that responsibility. A responsibility to have a certain persona. Maybe that's why half the junior and senior class girls go to the guidance office with you being the cause of their problems."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You get these girls to believe your bullshit, sleep with them one time and never call them again. But you and I both know you're more than that. You and I both know that guy isn't who you are. He's an act you put on for your friends. Most of these girls get harassed now because of having been with you. Did you know that?"

"No."

"They do. Eve Torres and Kelly Blank had to transfer schools. All I'm saying is this is your senior year. You've already bragged about your exploits with half the girls in school. They have reputations now but so do you. You're at a point now where you have to ask yourself if that's the guy you wanna be." John sat there looking at him as the words sank in. "Go see the nurse and get some ice for that eye. Then get to class."

Phil headed home after leaving school. It was worth the price to get suspended to hit Cena. He couldn't believe that he would lie about Jaycee. Did Charlie mean nothing to her brother? Did he think about how this lie would affect her and Jaycee's friendship? Who would Charlie believe? And then there was Jaycee's reputation. This would ruin that. He pulled into the driveway and headed in. He saw that Randy was still there.

Randy heard a car pull up and looked outside to see Phil getting out. He figured he got suspended for hitting Cena. He looked over at Jaycee who had fallen asleep after crying a little bit. He walked out of her room and met Phil in the hallway.

"How is she?" Phil asked him as they met.

"She's sleeping." Randy replied. "She's very upset with everything. You know she didn't sleep with him."

"I know that. Did she tell you how this all got started?" Phil asked as they headed to his room across the hall.

"Yeah, they were talking outside on the patio. He was asking her about college. They did end up upstairs in a bedroom. They talked and they did make out a little but he stopped and said her first time shouldn't be like that. And they left. I guess one of his friends saw them leaving and thought they slept together based on John's reputation."

"I just can't believe he would lie." Phil sat on his bed. "I should have watched her better at the party and then she wouldn't have been alone with him and no one would get the wrong idea."

"You know she doesn't want to go back there."

"I can't say that I blame her." Phil said.

"Has Charlie said anything about it?"

"No. I just want to pound his face in for hurting her."

"Which her?"

"Jaycee. Not that this isn't going to crush Charlie too."

Mike sat in the cafeteria waiting for John and the rest of his friends to show up and he spotted Charlie sitting alone.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So how are things?"

"Well, my boyfriend got suspended for punching my brother in the face, my brother may or may not have slept with my best friend who is currently MIA and didn't tell me and I got called into the principal's office for the first time ever in my life. I'm having a peachy day. You?"

"So Phil is your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah." Mike laughed.

"You couldn't have picked a better guy to piss John off."

"John needs to get over himself." Charlie said as Chris, Adam, and Nattie walked up. Mike looked over at them and shook his head.

"You lose something over here?" Adam asked.

"Nope. See ya around Charlie." Mike said as he walked over to the table with his friends.

Jaycee woke up and saw she was alone. She heard Phil and Randy talking across the hall. She got out her cell phone and texted Charlie that she had come home sick and she would call her later. She heard Phil tell Randy he would see him later and thanks for checking on her.

"I see you're awake." Phil said walking in.

"What are you doing home?"

"I got suspended for punching Cena in the face." Phil sat down on in the chair at her desk. "He deserved it for lying about you."

"So you don't believe like everyone else?"

"No, because I know you. And if you had actually slept with John, you would have told everyone the next day. Me and Charlie especially." He smiled a little. "So, I hear you don't want to go back."

"I don't want to be talked about."

Charlie saw her brother walk in the cafeteria just as her cell phone signaled a text. She read that Jaycee had gone home because she wasn't feeling well. She saw John look her way as he walked in.

He felt bad about lying. He'd thought about what Hunter had said. The girls had a reputation. And so did he. He looked over at his friends. He'd been trying to impress them since the 8th grade. But they all seemed so superficial now. He looked over at Charlie sitting with the other members of Phil's band. He admired her. She was so sure of herself. So unafraid to be herself. Just like Jaycee. He bowed his head for a second and then walked over to the table and sat next to Mike.

The rest of day went like normal with the exception of all the talk. Once the bell rang, Charlie headed to John's car. He didn't have football practice so he could give her a ride home. She also wanted to talk to him about Jaycee. She had decided that she would go over to Jaycee's later.

"Ready to go." John asked his sister when he walked up.

"Yeah." She said getting in. Once they were on the road she asked him. "So, what exactly happened with you and Jaycee?"

"I told you in the principal's office. We hooked up at Mike's party."

"Really? You hooked up?"

"Yes."

"Jaycee wouldn't do that. She's saving herself for when she gets married. Now, what really happened?"

"I'm telling you the truth." He said looking at the road.

"Whatever. You are a lot of things John. A bragger, a manwhore, and even not really a decent big brother when your friends and those harpies are around. But the one thing I never thought you were was a liar. How could you do that to Jaycee?"

"Charlie..."

"No John save it! I don't want to hear anymore. Thanks for the ride. If mom asks, I'm at Jaycee's. I need to check on her and Phil." John rolled his eyes as they pulled up in front of Jaycee's house.

Charlie got out and headed up to the door. She knocked and waited. Phil came to the door.

"Hey." He said hugging her. He looked past her at John in the car as she came in. "I'm glad you're here."

John looked up at Jaycee's window since her room was on the front of the house. He sighed when he saw her at the window. He wanted to talk to her and try to explain things but he knew Phil and probably Charlie too wouldn't let him talk to her. He looked at her again and drove away.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie walked into the living room with Phil and he pulled her on to the couch with him. "I thought you'd be mad at me for punching your brother."

"He deserved it." She said. "How's Jaycee?"

"She's upset. She doesn't want people to talk about her. She doesn't want to go back to school."

"I will go talk to her." She said. He nodded and then leaned down and kissed her.

"God, I've been wanting to do that all day." He smiled.

"Do me a favor and go to the store. Grab some cookie dough, some ice cream and a box of tissues. Jaycee and I are going to be a while." She said.

"Can't we just sit here and kiss for a while?"

"Later. Right now I need to go into good best friend mode." He smiled and kissed her again.

"And that's why you're the best girlfriend. I will be right back."

Charlie headed upstairs to Jaycee's room. She knocked on the door and heard Jaycee say come in.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"'I'm okay. I saw your brother dropped you off."

"Yeah." Charlie sat down the bed in front of Jaycee. "So, he said you hooked up at Mike's party. I asked him to tell me the truth and he said that."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"I know that. Because I know you plus you would have told me if you slept with him." Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry he's lying about this."

"Why would he lie about it? Why would he hurt me like that? I never did anything to him."

"I don't know. Jaycee, what exactly happened at the party?"

"We were talking on the patio and then his friends came out so we went inside. We were upstairs in a bedroom. We talked about me going to Wellesley. He kissed me and we made out a little. But then he stopped and said it shouldn't be like that." She sighed. "You can't tell Phil what I'm going to tell you."

"Alright." Charlie replied.

"I was going to sleep with him. I wanted too. But like I said, he stopped. I got mad and said that he didn't want to because I wasn't slutty enough for him. He said that wasn't it. He didn't want my first time to be like that. So we left. I guess some of his friends saw us leave."

"Those guys are morons."

"Yeah. And they are also the most powerful kids in school. You know Maryse and her clones were actually talking about how they were going to torment me in the bathroom."

"What a loser! Her life is over anyway with her being pregnant and all."

"Yeah. Well the rest of that conversation was interesting as well."

"Evy was pretty pissed. You know he's been in love with you since like the 3rd grade."

"Yeah well that's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Meaning?"

"He's mad at me because he thinks I slept with John but he slept with Maryse. That baby she's having doesn't belong to Mike. It's Evan's."

"What?" Charlie asked shocked.

"In the bathroom at school, I was in the stall crying when Maryse and her gang came in. They talked about me and then Maryse tells them that the baby is Evan's, not Mike's. Apparently, they hooked up when the football team was out of town. Maryse told one of the Bellas that they should find a guy who has the potential to be rich later on. She said Mike was rich and had a nice body. And that Evan was a straight A student and had a nice body once you got past the dorkiness." Jaycee said to her.

"Wow! Evan and Maryse. That's an image I could have done without." Jaycee laughed a little. "Seriously though, John's being an absolute dick about this whole thing. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jaycee said sadly.

Phil walked into the store and was picking up the things Charlie had asked him to get when Adam and Chris walked up to him. "Hey guys."

"Hey. How's Jaycee?"

"She's been crying all afternoon. Charlie's sitting with her now."

"I always knew Cena was a dick." Chris said.

"I know. It's like he and Charlie grew up on different planets." Adam said.

"Can we just not talk about him right now?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. So when you coming back to school?"

"Two days. Still haven't broken it to my parents yet."

"Your mom's pretty cool. She should handle it well."

"Well, well if it isn't the hopeless batch of losers." Wade said as he walked up with Dolph.

"You must have seen you reflection in something shiny." Chris said causing Adam and Phil to laugh.

"You're hilarious Irvine. Simply hilarious." Wade turned and looked at Phil. "Tell your sister I said Hi and if she ever gets bored with Cena to give me a call."

Phil went to hit him when Chris and Adam held him back. "Just go Wade and don't come near my sister any of you."

"We will see." Wade laughed walking off.

Phil pulled away from Chris and Adam. "Does Cena realize what he has done to my sister? I didn't realize he hated me so much that he would hurt her." He sighed. "I better get home and get these things to Charlie and Jaycee."

"So band practice tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah and thanks for understanding about today."

"It's no problem. We love Jaycee like our little sister." Adam replied.

Phil paid for his stuff and headed out. He was seething with anger at Cena and his group. He knew Cena hated him but to go after Jaycee just to get back at him was just low.

John sat in his room studying and he looked up at the door when there was a knock. His mom poked her head in and he smiled up at her.

"Sweetie, Mike is downstairs. He seems really upset."

"Thanks Mom. Can you send him up?" She nodded.

"Is there anything wrong sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom, everything is fine."

"Okay, where is your sister?"

"She's at Jaycee's." Carol nodded and headed back downstairs.

"I better go." Charlie said to Phil as they all sat in the living room playing a game.

"I'll drive you." Phil replied.

"Jaycee, I will call you later." Jaycee nodded as her best friend and brother left out. She headed upstairs to do her homework. Even though she had no plans to go to school tomorrow, she wanted to make sure her work was done.

Phil and Charlie drove the few blocks to her house. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing her brother but it was a school night and she had to be home. They pulled up to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Phil said. "You're coming over right?"

"Yes. Do you think Jaycee will be at school?"

"I doubt it." Phil leaned over and kissed her. "See you later."

"Bye." Charlie said as she got out of the car. She walked into the house and up toward her room stopping when she passed John's door and heard Mike's voice.

"And I show up to her house and see her kissing that dork Evan. She's having my baby for God sake."

"It's not your baby." Charlie said causing the both to look at her. "Maryse is a lot like John in that respect. She lies. The baby belongs to Evan. She hooked up with him when you guys had your last away game."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked her.

"Jaycee overheard them talking today in the bathroom at school." Charlie looked at John. "She was in there crying because she heard my brother lying about her. Maryse and her group came in and Maryse told one of the Bellas that she needed to get someone who had the potential to be rich later on. And she said that you were wealthy and had a nice body. And that Evan was a straight A student and had a nice body too once you got past the dorkiness. She hooked up with him and he is the father."

"I can't believe she would do that to me." Mike said. He sighed. "I'm going to go and confront her. I won't be with a liar." Mike got up and headed out.

Once Mike was gone, Charlie turned to her brother. "That wasn't all Jaycee heard in the bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Maryse and her friends said they were going to make Jaycee's life miserable for sleeping with you." She got up and walked to the door. "I hope it's worth it. I know you didn't sleep with her. But I hope it's worth the damage and trouble it will cause Jaycee because you lied."

"I didn't lie."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one of these days you'll believe it. You think you're some kind of God and that you're doing these girls a favor by sleeping with them. All you're doing is making them look easy and yourself look pathetic. I used to look up to you John. And I'm kinda sad that guy's gone. Because the one I'm looking at now makes me sick."

John watched his sister walked out. He listened to her words and sighed. He couldn't tell the truth. He had worked too hard to popular to ruin it. Even if he was hurting someone he had feelings for.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie called Jaycee the next morning and Jaycee told her she wasn't coming to school. Charlie told her she'd get her assignments as she was doing the same thing for Phil. She rode with John and they pulled up in the parking lot to a group of kids surrounding a fight. Both got out of the car and walked over to where the fight was. Charlie was shocked to see Evan and Mike fighting. She knew it was because of Maryse. She watched as Evan and Mike exchanged blows. She wondered why no one was stopping it but she looked around and only saw Mike's friends. Charlie looked up as Mr. Hemsley, the principal came out. He pulled them apart.

"EVERYONE TO CLASS NOW!" Mr. Hemsley yelled. "BOURNE, MIZANIN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Everyone headed to their class while Mike and Evan followed the principal. They were seated in front of his desk.

"What the hell was that out there?" He asked them. "ANSWER ME!"

"He slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant." Mike said to him. "She lied to me about that baby."

"She said she was going to break up with you. She said that you didn't really love her anyway." Evan said.

"That's bullshit. But you know what? You can have the stupid whore. I don't want her." Mike looked at Hunter. "Just give me my two days and let me go."

"You both are suspended for two days. Go home."

Jaycee sat in her room doing some assignment from the day before. She knew her grades were good and that she already had enough credits to graduate. But she wanted to keep up her GPA. She couldn't help but think about everything. Why would John lie about what happened? She knew he had a reputation in school but she never thought he would lie about her. He had been the one to stop that night anyway. She was going to sleep with him. She sighed just as she got a text message from Charlie telling her that Mike and Evan were suspended for two days for fighting. She was shocked when the doorbell rang. She didn't know who could be there. She sighed and headed downstairs. She opened the door and was shocked at who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Probably. But we need to talk."

"You pretty much said everything you needed to say when you were talking with your friends. Phil's just gone to get us some lunch so I suggest you be gone when he gets back John. Otherwise he'll kick your ass."

"Please will you just hear me out?"

"Fine what?" She said standing in the doorway.

"You have to understand about things. I have a reputation."

"Oh I know that."

"I'm sorry Jaycee. I am."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have lie or you have told the truth." She moved closer to him. "You stopped things that night, I didn't."

"Jaycee, I like you but I'm popular."

"Just go. I thought you were better than this. I knew you slept around. But I never thought you would lie about me. And hurt me like this. I hope your reputation is worth it."

"Is there a problem here?" Phil said walking up. He stepped in between John and Jaycee.

"No. John was just leaving." She said.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." John said as he walked toward the door.

"Your words don't mean shit to me anymore. Have a nice life John. Tell Charlie I will see her later." Jaycee said as she grabbed the bag of food from Phil and headed back upstairs.

"I'm warning you Cena. Stay away from my sister. You have hurt her enough with your lies."

"I'm going but know this. That night in that room she wanted to be with me. Why don't you ask her?" John walked away and to his car.

Phil looked up the stairs after John left. She'd wanted to sleep with John? Phil shook his head. That had to be part of the lie too. Didn't it?

He headed upstairs and knocked on his sister's door. He heard her say come in. "Can I have my lunch?"

"Sure." She laughed a little and handed him the bag that held his lunch.

"So, I think Cena will leave you alone now."

"Great." She said softly.

"Jaycee, can I ask you something and you be honest with me?"

"You can ask. I can't guarantee that I will answer."

"The night of Mike's party when you were in that bedroom with Cena. Did you want to have sex with him?

Jaycee sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I really liked him. I thought he was like when we were younger. He was nice to me that night. Like when we were younger. I always had a crush on him and I wanted to be with him."

"But you didn't?"

"No, we didn't. Because he stopped. He said my first time shouldn't be like that and he stopped. That's what really happened."

"Alright."

Charlie asked Randy if she could ride to Phil's with him and he said yes. They left after school and headed to Phil's.

She still couldn't believe that Evan and Mike had gotten into a fight over Maryse.

"So, how are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay I guess. Amid the craziness." He laughed. "So how come you haven't just told Jaycee you're in love with her?"

"What gives you the impression I am?"

"Well, I'm not dumb for one. I see the way you look at her, the way you act around her. And there's that muscle in your jaw that tightens when she talks about my brother."

"No offense but she is way too good for your brother."

"I happen to agree. But you should tell her. All of this going on right now is a little much. I think it would be good for her to know someone, other than Phil, loves her."

"I don't know I can tell her" He said as they pulled up to the house.

"I think you can and you should." Charlie replied before getting out of the car. She grabbed her backpack and headed in.

Randy saw the guys in the garage and he headed in. They were soon rehearsing.

John sat in the locker room after football practice. He wished he could just admit everything but he knew his reputation would suffer.

"Cena, are you coming or what?" Wade asked him.

"No, I'm heading home. I have some homework that needs to get done. I have to keep up my grades."

"When did you start worrying about your grades?"

"Since he got a hold of that smart girl. I bet she was a wild woman in bed wasn't she?" Dolph said. John grabbed him and shoved him up against the lockers before anyone could react.

"Don't you ever open your mouth about her like that again! You understand me?"

"John relax." Wade said walking over and pulling John off Dolph.

Dolph fixed his shirt. "What is your problem John? This is what we do. We get these girls into bed. There is no need to get mad. You sleeping with Jaycee was probably the highlight of her life."

"Just don't say anything about her."

"John, come on man. There is no need to get upset over this girl. Yeah she's pretty and she would be okay if she wasn't so nerdy." Wade added. "Now, this is over. Dolph, let's go."

John shook his head and got in his car heading home. He wanted to shut his brain off for a while and not think. Not about Jaycee or Charlie and Phil or any of his idiot friends. He spotted Mike sitting in his car outside the house. He wondered what was up. He pulled into the driveway and got out.

"What's up, Mike?"

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike sat in the car but looked up at John. "Maryse admitted to the affair with Evan. She admitted everything. I told him he could have the cheating whore. I just wanted to thank Charlie for letting me know the truth."

"She's not here. She's at her boyfriend's house." John said rolling his eyes. Mike laughed.

"You really don't like Phil do you?"

"Can't stand him. You wanna come in and study?" Mike shrugged

"Sure. Why not? Heard you and Ziggler got into it after school. What happened there?"

"Nothing. He was just being an asshole."

"About Jaycee?"

Charlie walked in the house and up to Jaycee's room. She knew Phil would be practicing. "Here are your assignments."

"Thanks. I don't want to fall behind."

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't want to go back at all. I'm already talked about because I'm a nerd and now I'll be like the other girls. Talked about because your brother told everyone we slept together."

"My brother is a jerk. If he was any kind of normal person, he would tell the truth."

"I don't see him losing his reputation for me. He obviously doesn't care about me or my feelings. He was so different at the party. Now, it's like he doesn't care. He wouldn't do anything for me other than ruin my life."

"I'm sorry." Charlie sat on the bed and hugged her. She really thought her brother was better than this. He had known Jaycee since they were little. He had to care a little about her.

"She's my sister's best friend. I like her." John said as he looked at Mike.

"Like you LIKE her like her or you like her?"

"A little of both I guess." John said as he sighed. "I don't know."

"I've never seen you like this before. It's kinda nice to know that you do have a heart and don't just solely think with your dick." John looked at him. "I'm serious. Being popular in high school helps. That's true. But at the end of the day, you gotta like who you're looking at in the mirror."

"Yeah I guess."

"So let me ask you something….did you really sleep with her?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"Did you really sleep with her?"

John looked at Mike and sighed. He had to tell the truth to someone and Mike was his best friend. He knew Mike wouldn't tell the others. "No, I didn't sleep with her. Nothing happened. We were talking outside and I suggested we head in. We talked about colleges and things. Then we were making out and I stopped things. She wanted to be with me. But I just couldn't do that to her. I couldn't let her first time be like that. So I stopped and we left the room. I guess you guys saw us and just figured we slept together."

"You're a fucking idiot." Mike said. John looked at him.

"Thanks for that."

"I'm serious. If you didn't sleep with her, why'd you say you did?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." John said sighing.

"SO now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She hates me, Phil hates me even more and now Charlie hates me too."

"You have to come clean."

"You're not serious."

"I am serious. Secrets hurt John. Look at my situation with Maryse. She was banging that geek behind my back and I was almost stuck raising a kid that wasn't even mine. Just….think about what you're doing okay?" John nodded at his friend.

"So, why aren't you downstairs listening to Phil and the guys practice?" Jaycee asked Charlie.

"I wanted to come up here and see you."

"And I appreciate that but you should go downstairs and watch Phil."

"If you come with me." Charlie smiled. Maybe Randy could help Jaycee over John.

"I don't know. My parents sound proofed the garage so I wouldn't have to hear them." Jaycee laughed.

"Come on, please?"

"Alright." Jaycee said finally relenting. She got up and followed Charlie downstairs. They got comfortable on the sofa that was out there and watched the band rehearse.

Phil smiled at Charlie and winked at her. Jaycee rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. She looked over at Randy who was looking directly at her. She had never noticed before exactly how hot he was. Chris finished the song.

"Alright guys, good practice. Don't forget we have the gig next weekend in Ft. Lauderdale."

"We know Jericho we know." Adam said smiling. "Later guys." Adam said as he, Chris and Natalya walked off. Phil walked over and kissed Charlie.

"You guys were awesome as always."

"You spent way too much time tutoring Mike." Phil laughed. "So, listen...Randy and I were thinking of going camping this weekend. Would you like to come?"

"I will have to ask my mom but sure I'll come...as long as Jaycee can come too."

"Oh I don't know."

"Please don't stick me out in the woods with two boys by myself."

Jaycee looked from Charlie to Phil to Randy. "Alright. But Phil has to ask mom and dad to let me go camping with two boys and no parents."

"Piece of cake, sister dear. They will let you because your big brother is going."

"Yeah yeah. My fearless big brother beating up all the bullies."

"That's what a big brother does." He smiled. "Now, Charlie and I are heading up to my room to talk alone before dinner. Randy, are you staying?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Great, you can talk Jaycee into coming back to school tomorrow." Charlie said as she and Phil headed to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"So, are you dropping out of school?" Randy asked sitting beside her.

Jaycee shrugged. "I don't want to. But I don't want to listen to those bitches harass me either." Randy laughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." She smiled. "I know Phil and Charlie would miss you." Jaycee nodded. "And I would miss you." Jaycee looked at him a little confused. "God, I told Charlie I couldn't do this...now I've ruined everything. Why did I listen to her?" It registered with Jaycee what he was saying and she leaned in and kissed him before she could stop herself.

She pulled away and smiled. "So I guess you're saying you like me right?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't know how you feel."

"I like you. I just don't know what it means." She smiled. "But maybe we could find out."

"Alright. So, how about you come back to school tomorrow? There is only two days left and then we have that long weekend break where we are going camping."

"I don't know." She bit her lip a little bit.

"People always talk you know that but eventually it dies down." He placed an arm around her shoulder. "You can't stay out of school forever."

"I know." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go back."

He smiled and leaned in kissing her again. "You'll have me and Charlie and Phil with you. It'll be fine. I promise. I won't ever let anything happen to you Jayc..." she smiled and nodded.

Charlie sat on Phil's bed looking through his sketch pad and giggling when he'd kiss her neck. "We need to study." She whispered as he leaned up to kiss her.

"You don't need to study. You and Jaycee have like the highest GPAs at school. And I would much rather kiss you than learn a bunch of bullshit stuff I'm never going to need anyway." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"Why are most of these sketches of me?"

"Because you're my muse. And I can't think of anyone else I want to sketch." He leaned in to kiss her just as her phone rang. She saw it was her mom.

"It's my mom." Charlie pressed the answer button on the phone. "Hey mom."

"I'm calling to ask you to get home. We are having a family dinner tonight with your grandparents. So you need to get home."

"Alright. I'm on my way." She hung up and looked at Phil. "Can you drive me home? My grandparents are coming for dinner. Why don't you stay for dinner at my house?"

"Okay." Phil said as they got up. They headed downstairs. "Jaycee, tell mom I'm eating at Charlie's."

"Okay." Jaycee said as they walked out the door. "Oh this is going to be interesting." She said to Randy who laughed. It certainly will be.

"So since Phil and Charlie are heading to her house, why don't we go grab a burger or something?" Jaycee nodded.

"Give me a few and I'll go change." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. He nodded.

Charlie and Phil pulled up in front of Charlie's house and went inside. Her mother smiled at them.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Phil. Are you staying for dinner Phil?"

"If that's okay with you." He said.

"It's fine. John asked if Mike could stay too. Gram and Granpa are in the living room if you want to go and introduce Phil." Charlie nodded and walked into the living room holding hands with Phil.

Randy waited downstairs for Jaycee. He was glad that he took Charlie's advice and told Jaycee. But he was nervous too. She was still hurting from everything at school.

"Randy, are you staying for dinner?" Jaycee's mom said when she walked out of the kitchen.

"No, mom, we are actually going out. If that's okay, Phil is eating with Charlie." Jaycee said as she came down the stairs.

"That's fine. Have fun."

Randy turned to Jaycee and smiled. "Well let's go." She smiled and followed him out.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie and Phil walked into the living room and John narrowed his eyes at them. Charlie smiled at her grandmother and hugged her. "Gram!"

"Hey doll. Who is this?"

"Gram, Grampy...this is Phil. He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you both. Charlie talks highly of you both."

"You're Jaycee's brother aren't you?" Her grandmother said.

"Yes Mam."

"I like that girl. She is very sweet." She smiled. "Is she here?"

"No, she's out with a friend." Charlie replied.

"Well maybe next time. Now, are we eating?" Her grandfather said.

Randy and Jaycee arrived at the restaurant and Randy took her hand as they headed in. He looked and saw Maryse and her group there. He sighed. He knew this probably wouldn't go well.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked as they waited for the hostess.

Jaycee looked and saw Maryse. "I would say yes but I have to face them sometime right?" Randy took her hand.

"I'm right here with you. It's going to be fine." Randy said. Jaycee smiled and they headed over to a table. Maryse looked over at them and whispered something to Evan. He laughed."Would you look who is one of the cool kids these days?"

"He always wanted to be." Jaycee said. "I don't want to even think about them. Let's just enjoy our time together." Jaycee said.

Charlie sat next to Phil as they ate dinner. "So Phil, where are you going to go to school?" Her grandfather asked.

"I was actually going to pursue my music. "He said.

"You play in a band?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yes Mam. I'm the drummer." He said.

"You know Charlie's grandfather was in a band too."

"I didn't know that." Phil said smiling.

"Oh, Mom don't forget that the football team has those away games over the long weekend." John said wanting to talk about anything other than Phil.

"I know sweetie. Your father and I are both going. I'm sure Charlie can take care of herself."

"Actually Mom, Phil, Randy, Jaycee and I were thinking of going camping. It would help with my biology thesis."

"I don't know." Her mother said.

"Oh for goodness sake Carol, Charlie is a responsible girl. And Phil seems like a nice young man. She will be alright." Her grandmother said.

"Mom, you can't seriously let her go." John said. "You wouldn't let me go with Mike, Maryse and Nikki to that concert because we'd have to stay in a hotel overnight."

"Yeah, but I'm not sleeping with everything that moves either." Charlie said.

"Nope, just the biggest loser in school." John said.

"Manwhore."

"Enough." John Sr. said. "Both of you quiet. Charlie, your mother and I will talk about it later and let you know."

"Alright."

Randy and Jaycee sat in the restaurant enjoying their dinner. Jaycee put all thoughts of Maryse and her gang out of her head well she tried to anyway.

"Do you think Charlie's mom will let her go camping?" Randy asked as they ate.

"I don't know. Maybe." Jaycee smiled. She looked up and saw Maryse and her gang coming over. "Great, here they come."

"Don't worry." Randy said taking her hand.

"Well, I see you moved from John to this loser." Maryse said to her. "I guess what they say is true. Once you turn into a whore, you will sleep with anyone."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Jaycee said. "Evan, nice to see you I guess." Evan looked at her.

"You better watch your back." Maryse said.

"I don't see how you can tell me to watch my back when it seems you're always on yours. C'mon Randy, let's go for a walk in the park." Randy threw the money down for their meal and grabbed Jaycee's hand smiling at Evan's reaction.

"See ya around guys."

They walked out of the restaurant and got into his car and drove to the park. "I never pictured you as the type to tell someone off." Randy laughed as they pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"I guess it had to come out sometime." She laughed as he took her hand and they walked around the park.

"So I guess you're coming back to school?"

"Yeah I guess so. I will just deal with everything." She sighed as they sat on a bench.

"Jaycee, you're a strong girl. You can deal with the talking and everything else."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thanks."

"So camping should be fun." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just don't expect anything."

"I would never push you to do anything you didn't want to do, you know that."

"I know. I just wonder if Charlie's parents are going to let her go."

"Phil can be a pretty charming guy. If anyone can convince them, it would be him." Jaycee laughed.

"You have a man crush on my brother?"

"Nope. He's just a good guy." Randy said as Natalie and Lexie, two of Jaycee's friends walked up.

"Jaycee! Oh my God! We missed you at school today." Lexie said as she looked over at Randy.

"Yeah, I just needed a break."

"Those superficial bitches. They are so shallow and jealous. And now they've got Evan under their spell. You know, I do feel kinda bad for Mike." Natalie said. "Where's Charlie?"

"She's having a family dinner with her grandparents and Phil." Jaycee said. "Where are my manners? You guys know Randy right?"

"Yeah. We've seen him around."

"So, are you coming back to school?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah probably tomorrow or the next day. I just hate the talk."

"It will die down. I mean all the other girls who slept with John the talk about them died down."

"I didn't sleep with him. He said that to save face with his friends. I guess."

"I told you she didn't sleep with him." Lexie said turning to Natalie.

"I meant nothing by it Jaycee. I believe you. If you say you didn't, then you didn't."

"Thanks guys." She smiled. "Well, we are kind of on a date."

"Oh right." Natalie replied. "Lexie and I are going to the movies. We will see you later."

"They are nice."

"Yeah." Jaycee laughed. "Well, I wonder if John and Phil have killed each other yet."

Randy laughed. "I hope not."

Charlie and Phil sat in the living room with John, Mike and her grandparents while Carol and Fabo talked in the kitchen. Charlie knew that more than likely they would let her go on the camping trip. She had never given them a reason to worry.

"So how are your grades sweetie?" her grandmother said. Charlie smiled.

"Great. Jaycee and I are tied for valedictorian. But I think I'm going to let her give the speech. And I've decided to go to Wellesley to that way we can be roommates."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. To have you guys so close. And John are you still going to Boston College?"

"Yes Mam. Mike and I both got football scholarships and we're both going."

"That's wonderful. Maybe you could all come and visit a couple of old people from time to time." She smiled. "So Phil, have you decided where you're going to pursue your music? You know Boston has quite the music scene and I'm sure my husband has some contacts he could get you in touch with if you're interested." Phil looked at her and smiled a little.

"Boston sounds great. And it would give me a chance to be closer to Jaycee and to Charlie. I appreciate the help." John rolled his eyes just as his parents came back into the room.

"We've talked it over and we see no reason why you can't go on the camping trip." Her father said. "We trust you and we know that Randy and Jaycee will be there too. So go and have a good time."

"DAD, you can't be serious." John said jumping up.

"I am and don't you raise your voice to me. Your sister is responsible. She's never given us a reason to doubt her. She didn't show up last year and tell us there was a chance she was going to make us grandparents."

"This is bullshit."

"You watch your mouth." His mother said.

"Whatever. I'm spending the night at Mike's house. I will see you guys after school tomorrow."

They watched as John left with Mike. Fabo and Carol turned to their daughter. "I think that's it for the night. Phil, thank you for coming but you should head home. Charlie will see you in the morning."

"Of course." Phil headed to the door with Charlie following him. She kissed him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." He nodded and left. He was happy that they were going camping. It would give him and Charlie some time alone.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil pulled into the driveway and sat in the car for a minute watching Jaycee and Randy talking. He raised his eyebrows when they leaned in to kiss. That was a new development.

"When did this start?" Phil said walking up.

"Today. I asked Jaycee out and she said yes. So, we are dating."

"Well, I think it's great. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, man." Randy said to him.

"Thanks bro." Jaycee laughed. "Well I guess we should head upstairs. Randy, thanks for a great date."

"I will see you later." Randy leaned in and kissed Jaycee goodbye.

"So Charlie's parents are going to let her go camping. And I'm sure Mom and Dad will let you go too." Phil said.

"How did dinner go?"

"Well, she announced to everyone that she's going to Wellesley so you guys can be roommates and her grandparents who loved me by the way, are helping me get some music contacts in Boston."

"You're coming to Boston?" Jaycee asked as they stopped in the hallway between their rooms.

"Yeah. I want to be with Charlie and I need to keep an eye on you." He laughed.

"I don't need a babysitter." She laughed back. "Now, I'm going to bed because I'm actually going to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure about?"

"No, I don't really want to but I guess I really have too even though the principle said I had enough credits that I could skip the rest of the year and still graduate."

Phil hugged her. "I'm proud of you sis. I really am."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, I better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Jaycee walked into her room and lay down on her bed feeling a little bit better. She had Charlie, Phil and Randy on her side. And that counted for something.

Morning came quickly and they were soon on their way to school. Jaycee was nervous about walking back in school. She sighed as they pulled up to the school. Phil and Charlie looked back at her.

"Come on, let's go face this." Charlie smiled.

Jaycee smiled back and got out of the car. She walked with Charlie and Phil into the school. She noticed the looks but ignored them as she headed to her locker. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her. She tensed up a little until she noticed the tattoos. She knew it was Randy.

"Told you I would be here." Randy said. "Anyone say anything to you."

"No, not yet." She laughed and saw Maryse and her gang coming down the hall. "But I get the feeling its coming."

Maryse walked over and stopped at Jaycee's locker. "Aww look, it's the loser and the slut." Maryse said as Evan put his arm on her shoulder. Randy turned to Jaycee.

"I didn't know you had a mirror in your locker. Because the only loser and slut I see are standing in front of me." Randy said causing Jaycee to smile.

"Say what you want but we run this school." Maryse said leaning further in to Jaycee. "You're nothing. You might have slept with John but that doesn't change anything. You're nothing and you will always be. Except now, you're another notch on John's bedpost." Maryse pulled away and smiled. "Later."

Jaycee turned to her locker as they left. Randy knew she was upset by Maryse's words. "Don't worry, all of this will die down."

"I hope so." She whispered as John walked by with his friends.

He looked over at her and Randy, jealousy running through him as Randy wrapped Jaycee in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Well that's a new development." Mike said as he and John made it to their lockers.

"Yeah."

"Never could hold on to your girls could you Cena." Dolph said as he and Wade walked up. Mike noticed the look on John's face.

"Why don't you stuff it Ziggler? You wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she was in front of you." Dolph looked at him.

"Seems it's getting a little crowded at the lunch table. What with Maryse's new man there and all. Maybe you'd be more comfortable somewhere else Mike?"

"He goes I go." John said before Mike could respond.

"Fine by me."

"Whatever. Just remember I'm the quarterback and without me, the team would suffer." John said walking away.

"Well, we better get to class." Jaycee said to Randy.

"See you at lunch." He kissed her and headed to his class while she headed to hers.

She saw Charlie and Evan at their table waiting. They were all in the same group in their Honors Chemistry class. She walked over and sat down by Charlie.

"Nice of you to pull yourself away from your loser boyfriend and join us." Evan said.

"I almost didn't recognize you since you got that skank removed from your face." Jaycee said.

"Well look who went and got all sassy since she's dating some loser, wannabe rock star."

"You don't know a damn thing about any one of them Evan so shut up. Shouldn't you be more worried that you aren't going to MIT in the fall? Instead you'll be going to community college and asking if people want fries with that." Charlie said. She raised her hand and the teacher came over.

"Is there a problem here?" Ms. McMahon asked.

"Yeah, Evan was just telling us how he wanted to switch groups. He's not comfortable working with us anymore."

"That's fine Evan. Mike, would you please come over and work with Jaycee and Charlie. Evan will now be working with Wade and Mason."

Evan got his books together and moved to the table where Wade and Mason were. Mike headed to Jaycee and Charlie's table.

"You girls are going to help me pass right?" Mike said as he sat down.

"Of course." Charlie laughed.

The rest of day went forward and it was soon time for lunch. Jaycee and Charlie walked into the cafeteria and went over to the table where Randy and Phil were.

Mike and John walked into the cafeteria not long after and sat down at a table nearby with Lexie and Natalie, Jaycee and Charlie's other friends. The girls stopped talking and looked at them.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Shouldn't you be at the jock table?" Natalie asked.

"It's a free country. We can sit here if we want. Besides, this is the only table left." Mike said. "I'm Mike by the way."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Natalie said. "Just like we know who he is and what a fake he is."

"Nat no...don't."

"I'm not going to sit here and have lunch with a liar."

"Who says I am?" John said.

"We know Jaycee a lot better than you do. And apparently we care about her more. You know, this makes me wish for the days when guys like you didn't see girls like us." She said as she grabbed her tray and walked away followed by Lexie.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be an outcast. Feels awesome dude thanks."

"I didn't tell you follow me. Besides, they were kicking you out first." John looked over at Jaycee and Charlie with Phil and Randy.

"You should just tell the truth. If we are going to outcasts like this, then tell the truth and be with the girl you like." Mike sighed. "Why do you always have to be so damn hard headed? What are you trying to prove?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be me."

"Newsflash, we're just alike. We've both got reps to protect. The only difference is I'm not willing to lie to keep mine from taking a hit. You need to come clean about this whole damn situation. Quit trying to impress those mindless assholes. You told me the truth and I'm still right here beside you because I'm your real friend. And right now, I'm all you've got. Phil's got your sister, Randy's got your girl and Jaycee's got your heart. Now, if we could only find out who had your balls and get them back..." John laughed a little shaking his head.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. That's what friends do. They stick up for each other."

John nodded as the lunch bell rang and they were soon headed to class. He watched as Randy walked Jaycee to study period. It was the one class that John had with her. Mike had been right. She did have his heart and he had no idea when it even happened. Was that why he slept with all those girls and felt nothing for them. Because he had given his heart to someone already and he didn't even realize it.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil smiled as Jaycee and Charlie walked out to the cars. Charlie tossed her bag into the backseat with the rest of the camping gear and slid into the passenger side of the car. Phil leaned in and kissed her. "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "We're going to have a great time."

"I'm warning you all now." Jaycee said from the backseat of the SUV. "If I see a spider or a snake, one of you better kill it."

"Relax." Randy said placing his arm around her shoulder. "I will always protect you."

"Well, you better." She smiled.

"Alright, let's head up." Phil said as he started the car and they started their drive to the lake.

John and Mike were in the locker room waiting the game. It was part of a torment. The rest of the guys were on the other side of the locker room. The last few days they hadn't talked too much to John or Mike. But the championship was riding on this. Rarely did they have torments in the spring but with the seniors graduating soon, all the schools wanted a chance to show case their stars.

"So, John heard your sister and her friend went camping with the two losers." Wade said to them. "Guess we know what they will be doing."

The other guys laughed with Wade. "Yeah because if Jaycee would give it up Cena, she is for sure getting it on with the loser rock star. And we know Cena's sister is already getting it on with Punk."

John was across the locker room and had Wade pinned against the lockers before anyone could react. "What'd you say about my sister? C'mon Wade...say it again. Give me a reason to beat the shit out you." Wade pushed him back and Mike grabbed his arm as the coach came into the room.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No. Everything's fine." Wade said. The coach looked at John. John shook his head and walked back toward Mike. The coach walked back into the hallway. "You better watch your back Cena. Or better yet, make sure you watch your sister and that slut that seems to have you sprung. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" John ran back across the locker room and tackled Wade and punched him in the face. He was able to get in a few more blows before Mike pulled him off. The coach came back into the room and looked around.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Wade was badmouthing John's sister." Mike replied.

"So, you think that excuses this behavior?" The coach asked.

"No but he needs to keep his mouth shut." John replied.

"That's it. Cena, you're suspended. Head home."

"This is bullshit. He gets away with talking shit about my sister."

"You wanna make it three games?"

"Why not the whole rest of the fucking season?" John said as he grabbed his pads and threw them to the floor. "I quit." He grabbed his bag and heard another set of pads hit the ground and turned to look at Mike grabbing his stuff.

"I quit too."

Phil pulled the SUV up at the lake and smiled over at Charlie. He'd been so excited when her parents had agreed to let her go. She smiled back at him and they got out of the car.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked.

"Randy and I are going to set up camp. Why don't you girls go work on your Biology project and we'll meet back here in a few hours for dinner."

"Sounds good." Jaycee said as she grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her away.

They headed into the woods to do the project. Jaycee looked over at Charlie as they collected different plants. "So, are you and Phil getting serious?"

"I don't know. I think so but I'm not sure." Charlie replied. "What about you and Randy?"

"I don't know. I like him but I've always seen him as a friend and now that we are more, it's taking some time."

"Do you see a future for you?"

"I don't know that either." Jaycee laughed. "All I know is that right now he and I are getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and not as friends. So I guess we will see. But I do like him. He's nice and doesn't lie about me. I know he would never hurt me. And that means something. We can only see how things go."

Charlie nodded. "Would it be weird for you if Phil and I were to get serious?" Jaycee smiled and shook her head.

"It hasn't been weird so far. It's actually nice. He's with a great girl and he's finally got the woman he's been in love with since the eighth grade." Charlie looked at her.

"The eighth grade?" Jaycee nodded. "Did everybody know?"

"Everybody but you and John I guess."

Phil and Randy set up the tents and got everything ready at the campsite. Phil looked over at Randy. "So, how serious are you and my sister?"

"What?" Randy asked turning to face him.

"How serious are you and my sister?"

"We just started dating so I can't really say."

"But you have been in love with her a while."

"And you've been in love with Charlie for a while too."

"What's your point?"

"How serious are you guys?" Phil smiled and walked into the tent pulling out the box that held the necklace he'd bought Charlie. "Dude that must have cost a fortune." Randy said as he held the necklace in his hands. It was a white gold necklace that had two initial charms interlocking. One was a C and the other a P.

"It cost a little bit. But I wanted her to have something nice to know how much I care about her."

"Have you told her you love her?" Phil shook his head.

"Not yet."

"You should."

"Have you told him yet?" Jaycee asked as they were walking back to camp.

"Told who what?" Charlie asked.

"Told Phil that you love him."

"No. I...is it that obvious?" Jaycee laughed.

"Yeah. The only thing more obvious is that he loves you too. You should tell him."

"I don't want to freak him out."

"You won't. Hearing it will make him happy. Trust me. I know my brother."

Charlie smiled as they arrived at camp. "Well, we got some things for our project."

"Great. Now we can relax and have a good weekend." Phil smiled. "I figured it would be me and Charlie in one tent and Randy and Jaycee in the other."

"Sounds good to me." Randy smiled.

Charlie looked at Jaycee and she nodded. "Hey, why don't we go gather some firewood?" Jaycee said to Randy. Randy looked at her and nodded. She grabbed his hand and they walked away. Phil looked at Charlie and smiled.

"We're all alone." He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and looped her arms around his neck. "Which is good because now we can talk."

John and Mike headed home after quitting. John texted his mom and told her he had gotten suspended from the team. He knew when they all got home he would have to explain.

"I can't believe you quit too." John said as they drove toward home.

"I just couldn't stay without you and Wade and Dolph were being a jerk." Mike replied to him. "You know since you are distancing yourself from that group, it would be the perfect time to tell the truth about Jaycee. Then tell her how much you love her and she will be yours."

"Yeah, that'll happen." John said. "I've hurt her too much. She won't ever forgive me."

"Never say never." Mike said as they drove home.

Charlie looked at Phil after he led her over to the tent and they sat down.

"I...uh...I got you something." He said as he handed her the necklace. "It's just something to let you know how much you mean to me." He said. She smiled and opened the box and looked up at him.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It's our initials locked together. Which is how I'm hoping it will always be. I love you Charlie." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him and she broke the kiss for a second. She smiled at him.

"I love you too." She whispered. He kissed her again, pulling them into the tent and zipping it up. He lay down beside her and kissed her hungrily. She returned the kiss with as much passion. He moved his lips down her neck and slid his hands under her shirt. She moaned a little when the tips of his fingers danced over the tops of her breasts.

"God, I want you soo much." He whispered.

"Then let's do it. Make love to me Phil. Please."

"Are you sure? I mean...have you...have you ever...?"

"No. But I know you love me and I love you. I want this. I want you. Please?" He nodded and kissed her again. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. She smiled and ran her fingers over his tattoos. He closed and moaned a little at the sensation. He pulled her shirt over her head and smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he brought his lips down gently on hers. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." She said as he kissed her again. They made love in the tent, both of them in complete harmony with the other. Phil was gentle with herand somehow, she knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. Afterward, they laid there, her head resting on his chest, his fingers running through her hair.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"No. That was amazing. It was everything I hoped it would be." She said. "I'm glad it was with you." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John and Mike got to his house and put their things away. John's parents had decided to stay over another night.

"You wanna order a pizza?" John asked Mike.

"Sounds good to me." John called and they sat there on the couch. "So do you think Charlie and Phil really are sleeping together?"

"I don't know. I hope not." John said after ordering the pizza.

Randy and Jaycee walked down to another part of the lake gathering the firewood. "So, do I even want to know why Phil wanted to talk to Charlie alone?"

"I think he had a gift for her." Randy replied. "So, are you okay with sharing a tent with me?"

"Sure, as long as you don't expected anything to happen between us."

"I don't. I would never pressure you into anything or do anything you didn't want to do."

"Good. Now, let's finish getting this wood and head back."

Randy and Jaycee headed back to camp soon after and Randy smiled seeing Phil and Charlie sitting close together on a log. Charlie had the necklace around her neck and her head was on Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled at him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, good you got the firewood." Phil smiled.

"Yep. Did you guys have a nice talk?" Randy smiled at Phil.

"We did." Charlie replied.

"Well, let's get the food going."

John and Mike sat in the theatre room watching some movies enjoying some pizza. They hadn't really said too much since getting back.

"So why'd you quit too?" John asked.

"Because you're my best friend and we've always stuck together. I couldn't let you have this big dramatic moment without me." John laughed. "Besides, we already have our scholarships. The rest of the season was just icing on the cake."

"Yeah besides, this was just the preseason for next year. We were just there to show off." John laughed.

"Yeah so true." Mike laughed. "So, when is Charlie coming back?"

"Sunday afternoon. I just cringe to think she is with Phil. I hope he doesn't pressure her into anything."

"I'm sure he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You must be blind."

"Meaning?"

"Dude, sit back and watch the way your sister looks at him and the way he looks at her. Your sister's in love with him and unless I'm reading it wrong, he's in love with her too."

"Oh don't tell me that."

"It's true. They look at each other the same way you look at Jaycee."

"Let's not go there."

"John, when she gets back, tell her how you feel and then Monday tell everyone at school the truth."

"Mike, I just don't want to talk about this right now."

"Alright."

After dinner, Phil, Charlie, Jaycee and Randy sat around the fire and listened to ghost stories.

"Does this remind anyone else of a Jason movie?" Jaycee said to them.

"Yeah but I told you Jason isn't real." Phil replied to his sister. "I don't know why you watch those movies."

"I happen to like horror movies."

"I know." Phil laughed. "And on that note, I think it's time for bed." Phil smiled at Charlie. "See you guys in the morning."

"Night guys." Charlie said as Phil took her hand.

"Well, they left us alone." Randy smiled at her.

"They seem closer than before. It's so sweet it's kinda gross." Randy laughed.

"I don't know for sure but I think they kicked it up it notch."

"What do you mean?" Randy looked at her. "You mean sex? Ewwww." Randy laughed. "That's scarier to think about than the horror stories."

"Believe it or not, there are girls who find your brother attractive. And they are all jealous of Charlie for being his girlfriend."

Jaycee laughed. "Okay." She looked around. "I think it's time for bed."

"Let's go." He smiled at her as he got up. He held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him into the tent.

They got into the sleeping bags. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss turned passionate. She felt his hands on her and she pulled away from him.

"We should go to sleep."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just not ready to go there with you."

"I understand." He said and kissed her again. "Good night."

John fell asleep that night thinking of Jaycee. He knew Mike was right. He was in love with her. But any chance of that was gone now. He'd fucked that all up when he'd lied. Maybe Mike was also right about finally telling the truth. Maybe it was time.

Phil lay in the sleeping bag, Charlie resting on his chest and smiled down at her. They'd shared something that had bonded them closer together. Something he'd remember for the rest of his life. He loved her even more than he thought he could. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful, happy sleep.

Jaycee lay awake in the tent that night. She knew Randy was asleep. She liked him. She did but she just wasn't ready to go there with him. She also couldn't get the dreams she always had about John out of her head. Even with how mad she was at him for lying about things. She still had those dreams occasionally.

And the one she'd just woken up from had been a dousey. Just the two of them locked away in a secluded house right on the beach. She could smell the ocean breeze and she'd actually sworn she'd felt John's lips, his hands on her skin. She'd closed her eyes and sighed. She'd hoped Randy hadn't heard. He was a nice guy. A decent guy who cared for her greatly. But he didn't have her heart. That was still firmly in the hands of her best friend's brother. What was left of it anyway?

She didn't understand how she could still have feelings for him with everything that happened. Randy was a great guy. He was nice and caring toward her. They had fun together. John had been nothing but an ass to her. So, why was he still in her heart instead of Randy?

Randy kept his breathing as even as possible as he pretended to be asleep. He'd heard her dream. And he was more hurt than angry. He'd been trying so hard to do the right things. And she still preferred John. He wouldn't let her know that he'd heard her. He'd keep it cool and let her come to the realization that she couldn't build anything with him because she'd already given her heart away. And he was happy for her.

Jaycee sighed as she got up from the sleeping bag. She had to get over whatever it was that made her still want John. He had hurt her so much. It wasn't right to still feel something for him. She got dressed and headed out. She hoped a walk would clear her mind. She headed down to the lake and sat down on a log. She looked out at the lake.

"You're up early?" Randy said walking over to her. He had gotten up right after her.

"Just couldn't sleep."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Not really."

"You sure about that?" She sighed.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"You still like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"John. Even though he hurt you, you still have feelings for him."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not blind, Jaycee."

She sighed. "It's not like it's something I want. He hurt me so much and I just don't get why they won't go away."

"Because the heart is a tricky thing." He replied. "When you love someone, when they have your whole heart, you can forgive them for anything. You love him. It's easy to see. And I don't think it would be fair to either of us to keep pretending in this relationship. I love you Jaycee and I want you to be happy. And maybe John will realize that he's the only one who can do that for you."

"I doubt that." She replied. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't feel more for you."

"Don't be. We're friends and we always will be." He hugged her. "Now, let's head back before your brother gets crazy."

She laughed as he took her hand and they headed back. She looked at Randy. He deserved to be happy too. Maybe she could help with that.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil woke up and smiled, kissing Charlie on the forehead. "Good Morning beautiful."

"Morning." She smiled. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Just hanging out. Maybe go swimming or fishing." She smiled. "I might sketch some today."

"Sounds good. We better get out there before Randy and Jaycee wonder what's going on."

He smiled and they headed out of the tent. They saw Randy and Jaycee sitting by the fire. Both looked up when they approached.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Randy said to them.

"Yeah, we're up." Phil replied. He turned to Randy. "How about we go get some more firewood?"

"Great." Randy followed Phil toward the woods.

Charlie looked at Jaycee. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Randy and I broke up."

"Why? I thought things were going good between you guys."

"They were...but..."

"Oh My God! You still have feelings for my brother don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She looked at her best friend. "What? I know I shouldn't still have feelings for him after everything but I can't turn them off."

"And Randy is okay with that?"

"We talked and we understand each other." She turned to the fire. "Charlie, I know my feelings are probably stupid. I mean John hurt me a lot. But I can't turn them off."

"You should." Charlie sighed. "He will just hurt you. Randy is better."

"I know that but I don't have those feelings for Randy and he knows that and understands."

Charlie nodded. "And just for the record, you're my best friend and I would never think your feelings were stupid. Even if I don't agree with them. You can't help who you fall in love with." She said biting her lip a little.

"You did have sex with my brother didn't you?" Charlie blushed. "Oh man, ewww." Charlie laughed.

Mike and John were at the local burger joint hanging out at a table alone when Maryse, Evan and her clique walked in. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at his menu.

"What the hell does she see in the nerd?"

"He jumps when she says to." Mike said. They looked up when they heard a girl shriek and saw that Maryse was standing there laughing while the girl from the lunch table they'd been at was covered in a strawberry milkshake. Mike sat there for a moment before he got up and walked over. "Why don't you just leave her alone Maryse?"

"She's a geek. And geeks don't have a place here."

"And snotty, bitchy pregnant girls do?"

"Watch how you talk to her." Evan said pushing Maryse behind him.

"You know, I have a rule against hitting girls. And if I was to punch you, that'd be like hitting a girl." He looked over at Natalie. "But rules are made to be broken right?" He pulled back and hit Evan and grabbed Natalie's hand running out to the car before anyone could react. Lexie and John barely hopped in before he started the car and drove off. John looked at him as they drove down the road and laughed.

"That was fucking awesome dude." Mike looked back at the girl covered in milkshake and pulled into the driveway of his house.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You want to ride around wearing milkshake?" She shook her head. "I'll get you some clothes and a towel and a bag to put your clothes in." He said as he got out. "You know, I don't even know your name."

"Natalie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Natalie. Now let's get you cleaned up."

The four of them headed into Mike's house.

Phil looked at Randy as they gathered some firewood. "What's up with you?"

"Jaycee and I broke up."

"What? Why? You were perfect for her."

"She doesn't have those feelings for me."

"Oh god, she still wants Cena doesn't she?" Phil shook his head. "No, not happening. After everything he did, she isn't going near him."

"You can't make that choice for her. She's her own person and you can't help who you love. Would it change anything if Cena told you not to come near Charlie?"

"He did tell me that."

"And yet here she is with us on this camping trip and sharing a tent with you. And you guys had sex. So it doesn't matter Phil. The heart wants what it wants and I just want Jaycee happy. Even if it's not with me." Phil nodded.

"I see what you mean. I just wish my sister didn't love him."

"You better be careful. Charlie is his sister and even though they aren't close, she might not put up with you insulting her brother forever."

Phil thought about what Randy said but it didn't change that Phil hated John.

Mike, Natalie, John and Lexie sat in Mike's house after Natalie had changed clothes. "I better be going home." Natalie said to them.

"Why? We can all hang out?" Mike replied.

"That's not a good idea." Lexie said getting up. "We're friends with Jaycee and it wouldn't be right to be here. Besides, neither of us plan on sleeping with either of you."

John looked at Mike and shook his head. He had no intention of making any move on either of them. "Mike, I'm going to head out anyway. See you tomorrow."

John left and Mike looked at the two girls standing there. "You know, for girls that don't like being judged, you guys are pretty damn quick to make assumptions about people you don't really know." He sighed. "Keep the clothes. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

They walked out with him and were soon on their way home. They dropped Lexie off first and then drove to Natalie's house.

"Thanks for the ride and clothes and what you did to Maryse."

"Not a problem." He said to her. "Natalie, I hope you will keep an open mind about me and John. There is more to the story then you know."

She nodded. "For what it's worth, Maryse is a horrible skank for cheating on you. You're actually a pretty nice guy." He smiled.

"Thanks. See you around school." He said as he watched her walk into the house. He drove off.

Charlie and Phil were out by the lake and he was sketching some of the rocks and trees. He looked over at her as she came out of the lake in her bathing suit, the water running down her skin in beads and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"You look pretty deep in thought." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I was just thinking about how much I love this. Being here with you." He said as he put the sketch pad down and settled her in between his legs with her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"This has been an amazing trip." She said.

"Do you regret yesterday?"

"No. I don't." She said. He smiled and leaned down kissing her on the temple. "I do love you Phil."

"I love you too Charlie." He said. "We better get back. Jaycee and Randy will have lunch done soon.

John arrived home after leaving Mike's and headed upstairs to his room. He sighed and sat down on the bed. His mind wondered to Jaycee and Charlie and what they were doing on the camping trip. He hated to think that Charlie might be having sex with Phil but it bothered him more to think about Jaycee having sex with Randy. He got out the photo he had of Jaycee. Mike was right. If he really wanted something with her, he would have to tell the truth.

PLease Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, John's parents pulled into the driveway. John and Mike were hanging out in the living room when they walked in.

"Hey Mom, Dad." He said.

"Hey son, Mike. How are you guys?"

"We're alright."

"Okay, enough chit chat. Why'd you get suspended?" Mike looked over at John.

"I actually didn't get suspended. I uh...quit the team."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Wade was talking crap about Charlie and Jaycee. I beat the shit out of him.

"John, what about your football scholarship to Boston?" Carol asked her son.

"My scholarship is a done deal. These games right now are for the coaches to show off their star players up and coming."

Fabo looked at his wife and then his son. "Alright, but you better not get into anymore trouble the rest of the year." He turned to his wife. "He was taking up for Charlie and Jaycee and I have to say it's nice to know he will do that."

"Fine." Carol replied. "Your sister should be home soon and I expect you to be nice to Phil when he's over." She looked at him. "I mean it John. You be polite to him."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine." About that time, Phil's car pulled in the driveway and Charlie got her bags out of the car and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. He pulled out of the driveway and she walked into the house.

"Did you have fun camping dear?" Carol asked as Charlie walked in the living room.

"It was fun. We had a great time."

"Good. Phil didn't want to come in?"

"No, he had to drop Randy off and then he and Jaycee were heading home."

"You should invite her over for a sleepover soon. It's been forever since we saw her."

"I don't know if she will come but I can ask."

"Why wouldn't she come?" Carol asked. "She has been coming over here since she was five."

Charlie looked over at her brother. "She's...just been very busy lately. She and her boyfriend just broke up. Maybe I'll call some of the other girls too. If that's alright?"

"Of course. Why don't you call them and your father and I will head to the store to get you guys some things. Mike are you staying too?"

"If you don't mind." Carol smiled.

"Of course not. It's like you're my other son."

Phil and Jaycee arrived home and headed in. Their parents were in the living room watching TV. They looked up at the two.

"Did you have fun camping?"

"It was fun." Jaycee replied. "I'm going to go unpack." She headed upstairs just as her cell phone rang. She saw it was Charlie. "Didn't we just see each other?"

"Yes." Charlie laughed. "I'm calling to invite you over for a sleepover. Lexie and Natalie are coming too."

"I don't know." Jaycee replied.

"Jace, come on. I promise John will be on his best behavior."

Jaycee thought for a minute. "Alright."

"He'll be busy with Mike anyway."

"Alright. I'll get Phil to drop me off over there. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind. See you in about 15?"

"Sounds good."

Jaycee headed downstairs to ask her parents. She found them and Phil in the kitchen. "Mom, dad, I was wondering if I could go over to Charlie's for a sleepover? Lexie and Natalie are going to be there too."

"I guess you can. Phil will drive you over."

"Thank you." Jaycee smiled and headed upstairs to get her stuff. She was just finishing when Phil walked in.

"Why would you want to be near Cena?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Charlie. She is my best friend."

"Just beware of Cena. I don't trust him."

"You have nothing to worry about." Jaycee said as she walked to the door. "Now, take me over so I can hang out with my friends. And it will give you another chance to smooch on your girlfriend." Phil smiled and shook his head. "You so love her."

"Yeah, I do."

"I think it's great." She said as they headed out to his car.

"I wish you would find someone great. Randy was great you know."

"Phil, I didn't have feelings like that for Randy. He and I are better as friends."

"Alright but I don't want you with Cena. He isn't near good enough for you."

"Phil, John and I aren't together. We don't even talk at all."

"Good. Keep it that way." Phil replied as they pulled up. He got out to see Charlie.

Charlie smiled and hugged them both, kissing Phil as Jaycee went in the house and sat in the living room next to Lexie.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Charlie teased. Phil smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Never." She laughed. "Do me a favor and take care of her. I don't want to have to kill your brother." Charlie rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"I'll make sure they stay away from each other."

Phil nodded as she walked back in the house. She saw her friends in the living room. "Well, let's head upstairs and party." They laughed as they followed her up.

John sat in his room and saw the girls walk by and into Charlie's room. He sighed when he saw Jaycee.

"You're an idiot." Mike said looking out the door as Natalie walked by. John smiled and looked at Mike.

"You're checking her out. You should talk to her. Get to know her."

"You should tell everyone the truth."

"What? That I didn't sleep with Jaycee because I have feelings for her? That I quit the football team because Wade was running his mouth about her and Charlie?"

"Yeah, that's the truth. You should just come clean about everything." Neither of them knew that Charlie had been walking toward the kitchen to get some snacks and had heard their conversation. Maybe John wasn't as far gone as she thought he was.

Natalie, Lexie and Jaycee sat in Charlie's room watching the notebook. They were waiting for Charlie to come back with snacks for the girl talk part of the evening.

"I love this movie." Natalie commented.

"I know. It's great." Jaycee added. "After everything, they ended up together."

"Alright enough of the movie. It's girl talk time." Lexie said turning it off as Charlie came back into the room.

"So what happened on this camping trip?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing. It was a camping trip." Charlie said smiling.

"Oh yeah right. You totally had sex didn't you?" Natalie asked.

"Would you keep your voice down? My brother is right next door."

"So?" Lexie asked.

"So, I don't think it would be good for him to know that."

"Well, give us details." Natalie said to her.

"And that's my cue to go to the bathroom and get something to drink. Be back." Jaycee said getting up and walking out into the hallway.

"Tired of the sleepover?" John said to her.

She turned and saw him standing against the wall. "Just taking a bathroom break and getting something to drink." She said as she walked to the bathroom door not saying much more to him.

She barely had gotten to the door when he pushed her into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. She looked at him

"What are you doing and you know this is a bathroom right?"

"I wanted to talk to you and yeah I know we're in a bathroom."

"Talk about what?" She asked as she walked over to the sink in the bathroom and looked at her reflection with her back to John.

He walked over to her and turned her to face him. "About everything."

"I honestly don't think we have anything to talk about." She went to move but he trapped her against the sink.

"We do." He said before he leaned in and kissed her.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back and the kiss soon turned passionate. John picked her up and sat in her on the sink as they continued to kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She felt the heat rising within as she felt his hands on her. He kissed her collar bone just as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"Jaycee? You okay in there?" They heard Charlie's voice float through the bathroom door. Jaycee looked at John who groaned a little against her skin.

"Tell her you're fine." John whispered as his lips grazed her neck again.

"I'm fine Charlie." She said.

"Are you sure? You have been in there longer than normal."

Jaycee looked at John. "I just need a minute to myself and then I was going to get something to drink."

"I'm going down. I will get you something."

"Thanks Charlie." She heard her walk away from the door. She looked at John and got down off the counter. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Jaycee." He pulled her to him. "What does this mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything." She turned to face him.

"I think it does." He said as he backed her against the door. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her neck. He slid the strap of her cami top down and kissed her shoulder. "I know it means something."

She couldn't stop the moan from her lips as he continued. She felt his hands on the other strap of her shirt and she felt it slid down. She grasp when she felt his mouth on one of her breasts as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She moaned as he continued and brought one of her nipples to his mouth. She felt the heat rising in her and she didn't want him to stop but she knew she had to stop it before they ended up having sex right there.

"What the hell are you doing to me here John?" She whispered making him stop. "Huh? Did you think you could corner me in the bathroom and make out with me again and all would be forgiven?"

"No. Jaycee it's not like that."

"Then what is it like John? You figured my reputation is already ruined and now all you had to do was make it true?"

"I didn't see you pulling away either time. You think this whole thing is only affecting you? It's been no picnic for me either."

"Well, you reap what you sew John." She said as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"You still have feelings for me?"

"John..."

"Just answer the question. Do you still have feelings for me?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then give me a chance to fix this. Give me a chance to make this right with you. With Charlie. With everybody." He didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He walked out and back to his room.

Jaycee sighed once he was gone. He made her so angry by cornering her and then kissing her. But everything he did made her wanted him so much. She finished up in the bathroom and headed back to Charlie's room. She just needed to forget what happened. She walked in and saw that Lexie and Natalie were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Natalie said.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to myself." She said sitting down by them as Charlie came back with the drinks. She gave them out to the girls.

John walked into his room and found Mike watching a movie. He looked up at John.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Jaycee." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"From the looks of the lip gloss on your face, you did more than talk. Did you come clean and tell her the truth?" John looked at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"She still has feelings for me. I told her to give me a chance to make it right with her. With Charlie."

"Well it's about damn time you got on that track." Mike said as Natalie appeared at the door to John's room. Mike smiled at her.

"Um, we were going to order some pizzas? You guys want anything?"

"Pepperoni and mushrooms." Mike said before John could answer. Natalie nodded.

"We will let you know when they get here." She smiled and walked away.

"You should totally go for her." John said to him.

"Maybe." Mike smiled. "So, did you just make out with the girl?"

"We didn't have sex but I did more than kiss her and I'm sure it freak it her out. So, I'm pretty sure nothing happened with Randy."

"Well that's something."

The girls sat in Charlie's bedroom after the movie had gone off. "Let's totally play a game." Lexie suggested.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Really? You want to play that game?"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Fine. Nat, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mike." Charlie said. "It's so obvious that you want to."

"What? No way."

"Oh come on! You jumped at the chance to go ask them about the pizzas. And he did rescue you from Maryse and punch Evan in the face for you." Lexie said.

"He did what?" Charlie and Jaycee asked.

"We were at the diner yesterday and Mike and John were there. Maryse came up and was messing with us. Mike told her to leave us alone. This was after she poured strawberry milkshake all over Natalie. Maryse said geeky girls had no place there. He asked her if snotty, bitchy pregnant girls did. Evan told him to watch his mouth. Mike said he had a rule against hitting girls and if he hit Evan it would be like hitting a girl. Then he looked at Nat, said rules were made to be broken and punched Evan. He grabbed Nat's arm and we hauled ass out of the diner. He took us to his house and gave Nat some clothes to change in to. Which if I'm not mistaken, is the shirt she's wearing now." Lexie said.

"Oh you so have to do it now." Charlie laughed.

"Guys."

"You choose dare." Jaycee said to her.

"Fine." She groaned and got up. The girls followed her to the door and watched as she knocked on the door to John's room. The door opened and before anything was said, she pulled Mike into a kiss. She looked back at the girls. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah that works." Charlie laughed as they headed back into the room.

Mike stood there shocked before heading back into John's room. He sat down on the sofa in the room. John looked at him.

"Her kiss that mind blowing?"

Mike smiled. "It was pretty damn nice. But I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"You heard them?"

"Yeah, you can totally hear them through the wall."

"I wonder if that's true with every room." John asked. He had never noticed you could hear through the walls.

"You mean you wonder if anyone heard your bathroom sexcade with Jaycee."

"There was no sex."

"Yeah but you said you did more than kiss."

"Let's just drop it." John replied.

"Good idea. Now let's listen in to this very fun game of truth or dare." Mike smiled as he and John went to where they could hear.

"Okay, Jaycee is next." Lexie smiled.

Jaycee thought for a minute. "Truth." She always hated dares.

"Okay." Natalie said. "Are you still in love with John? Even after the fact that he lied about you guys having sex. Do you still love him?"

Jaycee thought about it. "Come on, Jace. You choose truth." Lexie replied.

"Alright. The truth is yes, I still love him. Even though all we've ever been is friends, I love him. And even though I'm still angry about it, I can't shut off those feelings."

"Big shocker there." Charlie laughed. "But maybe my brother isn't all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I think John's growing up."

"Enough with the philosophical stuff. Charlie truth or dare?"

"Did you and Phil have sex during the camping trip?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, we did. And it was the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Omg! You are so in love with him it's gross."

"I am in love with him. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think it's sweet." Jaycee said. "But I don't need to hear details, please."

The girls laughed. John stood at the wall with Mike seething with anger. Charlie had sex with Phil. Mike looked at his friend.

"John, she's a big girl and can make her own decisions." Mike tried to reason with him.

"I'm going to kill him for touching her."

"John, think about it. You're lusting after his sister. Hell, you almost probably had sex with her in the bathroom tonight." Mike said. "It's like I told you. He loves her and she loves him." John sighed.

"She's my little sister. I don't want to think about her doing that stuff."

"Here's some food for thought…all those girls you hooked up with, they are all somebody's little sister or daughters too." Mike said as the doorbell rang and they all ran downstairs to get the pizzas.

Lexie opened the door before anyone else could. She smiled a little when she saw Randy was the delivery guy.

"Hey Lexie." He said to her with a smile.

"Hey. Here the money" She handed him the money for the pizza while the other girls looked on.

"Thanks for the tip." He looked back at the other girls. "Ladies, having fun tonight."

"Always." Jaycee said walking over. She took the pizza from Lexie. She had to smile. She could tell that Lexie liked Randy. Both deserved to be with someone who liked them and only them. Maybe she and the other girls could help it along.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Jaycee smiled as she grabbed her phone and text Randy Lexie's number. She also smiled when she saw the way Natalie and Mike were looking at each other. She made it a point not to look at John even though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Hey, we need more soda. Mike, would you and Natalie mind going to get some for us?" Mike smiled and grabbed Natalie's hand.

"We'd be happy to."

"Great" Charlie smiled. "Well, let's go divide up the pizza and head upstairs."

They headed into the kitchen and got some plates. Once everyone had their pizza, they headed back upstairs. John stayed downstairs once the girls headed up. He had to think of something to make this up to Jaycee. He knew if he wanted to be with her like he wanted too, he would have to figure something out. He looked up as he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I just came down for some napkins." Jaycee said as she walked in.

"No, it's okay. I...I wanted to talk to you."

"Haven't we done enough talking tonight?"

"I'm not sure what happened could be described as talking." He smiled. He noticed her blush a little bit.

"Stop. Just stop." She said as she got some napkins. "Why do you insist on torturing me? I get it. I don't mean anything to you. Just stop making me feel things for you. Is this what your plan is? Just to continue to make me want you. So you can talk about it later and make my life even more horrible."

"No, that's not it at all. And who said you never meant anything to me?"

"You did. The second you told that lie about me." She said as she started to leave. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He pulled her close to him and bent his head down kissing her.

He wasn't surprised to feel her kiss him back. She felt the counter behind her as he kissed her. He pulled away and leaned down to whisper to her.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me and how much I want you." He kissed her again. "I will make everything up to you." He turned and headed upstairs.

She stood there for a moment before she looked up and saw Charlie coming down the steps.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

Mike looked over at Natalie as they drove toward the store. She was a pretty girl and one hell of a kisser. But other than that, he didn't know much about her.

"So have you decided on a college?" He asked.

"I'm going to Wellesley. Same as Charlie, Jaycee and Lexie."

"Awesome. I'm going to Boston College."

"That's a great school." She said as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"You know, I didn't actually think you'd do it." He said

"I'm sorry?"

"Kiss me. I didn't think you'd do it."

"How did you...you heard us?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yeah." He laughed. "It was a great kiss."

"Really?"

"Really." He said as he leaned over to her. "And you look way better in that shirt than I ever did." He said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

She pulled away and smiled a little. "We should get the soda and headed back." He nodded and they headed into the store and then back to the house.

Jaycee headed back in the room and sat by Lexie. Her mind still on what had happened with John.

"Jace, are you okay?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell us the truth?" Charlie said walking in. "Like maybe what's going with you and my brother tonight?"

"There's nothing going on." Jaycee replied.

"The truth Jaycee. I saw him leaving the kitchen and when I walked in, you looked a little flushed. So, what's up?"

"If I tell you, you will judge me."

"I promise I won't." Charlie replied.

"Alright. When we were in the kitchen, he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, he did." Charlie sat there for a minute before she got up and walked to John's room and walked in without knocking.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing? With Jaycee I mean. You lie and tell everyone you had sex with her and then you defend us to Wade and his goons and then you just randomly kiss her? So what's the deal John?"

"Eavesdropping is a really unattractive habit. I'll tell you what's going on with Jaycee if you tell me the truth about the camping trip."

"What about it?"

"You had sex with Phil that's what!"

"My social life isn't your business."

"And mine isn't any of yours. Just...I'm not going to hurt her again okay? I'm going to make things right with her, with you, with everyone." Charlie nodded. "And don't have sex with Phil again."

"That's not up to you." She said walking out and back to her room just as Mike and Natalie came in. She looked at her friend who was extremely happy.

"Drinks are downstairs in the fridge." Natalie said as she slipped past her and into the room. Mike smiled at Charlie and headed in John's room.

"What happen with Mike?" Jaycee asked her friend.

"He kissed me. We talk about college and then he said he heard our dare. Apparently you can hear through the walls of the house."

"What?" Jaycee asked shocked. "You can hear?"

"I guess but I haven't heard anything."

Charlie looked at Jaycee and narrowed her eyes a little. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Jaycee said as there was a knock at the window. Charlie rolled her eyes and opened the window and Phil climbed in it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm crashing the sleepover." He smiled and kissed Charlie.

"You know John will not be happy that you did."

"Since when do I care about that jerk?" Phil smiled. "Well ladies, how is the sleep over?"

"Good. Lexie has the hots for Randy, Natalie had to kiss Mike and Jaycee still has her Justin Timberlake poster from like six years ago." Charlie said. Phil laughed.

"And what about you?"

"She confessed that she's in love with you." Natalie said as she smiled down at her phone.

"And John knows about the camping trip." Charlie said.

"I'm sure he wasn't happy about that." Phil said sitting down.

Lexie looked at the others. "Let's go downstairs and get some snacks and drinks and leave these two alone."

"Alright but behave." Natalie said as she grabbed Jaycee's hand and they headed downstairs.

Phil turned to Charlie. "So we're alone."

"You can't be serious about having sex here." She whispered.

"No. But I am interested in hearing about how you told everyone you were in love with me?" Charlie blushed.

"I am."

He smiled. "Good. Because I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

"What the hell is this and why is he here?" They heard from the doorway. Both turned to see John standing there.

"He just came to say goodnight. He was just about to leave. Right?" Charlie said looking at Phil.

"Right. Keep your pants on Cena. Please. I know that's difficult with a house full of girls you haven't slept with." He said as he got up and headed back over to the window. "You want to go to breakfast in the morning before school?" Charlie nodded. "I love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when they broke apart.

"I love you too." She said as he climbed back through the window.

The girls had heard the yelling and came up to see what was going on. They saw John standing in the room and Phil gone.

"I guess Phil is gone?" Jaycee asked.

"Yep, John yelled and he left. Which is probably good. This is a girls' night."

"So, I will leave you girls alone." John said walking by and headed back to his room. He knew he needed to be nicer to Phil for Charlie and Jaycee, if he wanted something with her. But he wasn't sure he could.

please review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John laid in his room that night, a million thoughts running through his head. He'd heard his sister tell Phil she loved him. She LOVED him. And it was just one more thing about Charlie that she was sure of. He knew she'd meant it when she said it and he knew from the way Phil was looking at her that he'd meant it when he'd said it back. And he envied them. Being able to express the way they felt with each other so easily. Sure, Phil wasn't the one he'd have picked for her. Hell, he didn't even really like Phil. _That's because you don't really know him._ He thought suddenly. He sighed. That much was true. He didn't know much about Phil these days. Not since they'd been kids. And it was just one of the things, he realized, that he'd been clueless about all this time. He sighed again and shifted in bed, earning him a pillow to the head from across the room.

"Would you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep over here." Mike said.

"Sorry." John replied.

Mike sighed and sat up. "What's up?

"Just thinking that's all. I will settle down."

"You know if you would just tell her the truth instead of making out with her and then tell everyone else the truth, you would feel a lot better."

"If I told everyone the truth, do you think she will forgive me and want to be with me?"

"Of course she will. You heard her say she loved you. So, tell the truth. Admit it and then get the girl you love."

"God, I hope you're right."

"What's got you so jumpy? Was it seeing Phil and Charlie together tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She loves him Mike."

"A fact I told you yesterday."

"I just…I guess it's hard to admit that my little sister is adult enough for that kind of relationship. I keep thinking about what you said. Every girl I have ever been with is someone's daughter, someone's sister. I'm so against my sister and Phil. Yet I'm trying to have something with his sister. I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Mike groaned and sat up.

"Alright, talk to Dr. Mike." John laughed.

"I think I'm ready to do this." John said. "I think I'm ready to come clean to everyone. About everything."

"Go on." Mike said.

"And even though I am so uncomfortable with Charlie and Phil, I'll try to be nicer to him."

"Because…."

"Don't make me say it again."

"Because….."

"Because they….they love each other." John said making a face and causing Mike to laugh.

"And I want what they have with each other with Jaycee. I love her."

"I knew you loved her." Mike smiled. "So, when do you plan to do this?"

"I'm guessing it needs to be big. I really hurt Jaycee and now I need to do something to show her how much she means to me."

"So you're going to tell everyone that you lied about sleeping with her, that you love her and you don't care what they say, you're going to be with her?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You know prom's coming up."

John thought for a minute. "It's perfect. Everyone will be there and she will know how much I love her."

"So we will plan for your big outing at prom."

"Yep. So we just have to make sure Jaycee is there."

"I'm sure you can convince her. Maybe I'll ask Natalie." John smiled.

"You never did tell me what happened when you guys went to get the soda." Mike smiled and laid back down. "Oh, so it's like that?"

"Yep. Goodnight John."

"Good night." John smiled as he laid back down. Everything would come out at prom.

The girls laid there in Charlie's room talking about the prom coming up.

"So, Charlie is going with Phil." Lexie said as they talked. "What about everyone else?"

"I'm hoping certain someone ask me." Natalie smiled.

"You mean like Mike?" Jaycee smiled.

"Yes, I mean Mike." She laughed. "What about Lexie?"

"I think Lexie should ask Randy or hint for him to ask her." Jaycee smiled.

"And that just leaves Jaycee. Who do you want to go to prom with?"

"I don't think there is anyone I want to go with and I'm not even sure I'm going."

"You have to go." Charlie replied. "I'm sure we can find you a date."

"Charlie's right. Come on Jaycee. You have to go."

"If I went, it would be by myself. There is no one I want to go with."

"So go alone. Show those assholes that they don't bother you." Charlie said.

"Man, my brother is rubbing off on you." Jaycee laughed. Charlie smiled.

"Uh oh, that look could mean you're looking at your future sister in law." Natalie said smiling.

"I'd be willing to bet on it." Jaycee said.

"We are a little young to even think about marriage." Charlie added. "Right now, we are just enjoying the moment. So, we need to go shopping for prom dresses."

"Yeah we do." Natalie smiled. "So, Lex, are you going to ask Randy?"

Lexie blushed at his name. "Oh she so likes him." Jaycee smiled. Lexie was a great girl and she would be great for Randy.

"I just don't know about asking him."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Because he and Jaycee just broke up. It's a friend code."

"Lex, Randy and I were not serious. I want you to ask him out. He's a great guy and you're a great girl. You guys would be perfect "You know what? I'll talk to him for you." Jaycee said.

"Jace..."

"What? I already text him your cell number." Charlie laughed. "I think you being in your bedroom with your boyfriend earlier freaked your brother out."

"Yeah, not so much as me telling him I loved him did."

"Wow, I'm sure John didn't take that well." Jaycee replied.

"He will just have to get use to it." Charlie smiled. "So, we have our prom dates once Lexie asks Randy and Natalie asks Mike. Now we just need dresses."

"We will go shopping tomorrow after school." Natalie replied. "This is going to be great."

Jaycee smiled at them and nodded. "Yeah, great." She said as she laid down. She didn't know if she would go. She didn't think she could handle seeing John with some girl draped on his arm knowing how the night would end. She just had to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go. She sighed softly as she laid there. Her feelings were so mixed up. She still had strong feelings for John and she still loved him. But the other part of her was so hurt by what he had done. He said he cared about her and wanted her. But did he or was it still a game to him?

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie woke up early the next morning and showered and changed. She walked back into her bedroom to do her makeup and hair and she saw that Jaycee and Natalie were awake.

"Morning." She said smiling as she adjusted her necklace around her neck.

"God, I swear since you started dating Phil, you could get diabetes from just being around you." Natalie said. Charlie laughed.

"I'm in the shower next." Jaycee said getting her stuff and walking out. She ran into John in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just on my way to get ready."

"Why do you always run away from me? I'm not going to attack you."

"I don't always run." She sighed. "And I know you won't attack me." She walked to the bathroom door.

"You do run from me. Unless I corner you somewhere, you go in the opposite direction." He said as he put his hand on the door to keep her from opening it.

"That's because we don't really have anything to say to each other."

He moved closer to her. "Or is it because it's too hard for you to be near me because you want me."

"Get over yourself. Now I need to get ready so I'm not late."

"I will show you that you mean something to me." He kissed her on cheek and headed to his room.

She sighed once she got into the bathroom. She was never going to stop loving him or wanting him. She would just have to stay away from him. But that was a hell of a lot easier said than done when Charlie was her best friend. She started the shower and let the warm water run over her hoping it would clear her thoughts. It did just the opposite. Instead of clearing her thoughts, it made her think of John even more. She could still feel his fingers on her skin and his lips on hers. He was in her head and it was torturing her. She finished up her shower and got dressed.

John sat in the kitchen after his impromptu meeting with Jaycee. He was having the hardest time controlling his feelings and thoughts around her. It was time to tell the truth. Mike was right about that. He wanted to be with Jaycee and it was time for him to do something to get her. Forget everything and all the stupid people he had wanted to impress. They didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was making thing right with Jaycee and being the big brother that Charlie deserved. He looked up when he heard voices coming down the stairs and smiled to himself when he saw Natalie and Mike talking.

"Let me know when you get your dress and what color it is." Natalie nodded. "You wanna go grab some breakfast before school?"

"Sure, that would be great." She said smiling before she noticed John standing there. "Hey John, did you want to join us for breakfast?" He shook his head.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll see you at school. If you don't mind us sitting with you at lunch."

"I'm fine with that." She said. "See you at school." John looked over at Mike and smiled before he shook his head a little. He looked up when he heard Charlie come down the stairs.

"You look nice this morning." He said. "Phil on his way?" Charlie looked at him as if he'd been abducted by aliens.

"Yeah, he should be here in a few. Are you feeling okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. About last night, I wanted to apologize to you."

"You haven't apologized to me since you were 12."

"Well, I am now. I'm sorry. You're right. You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. Just please promise you'll be careful." She looked at him for a moment. She hadn't seen this side of John in a long time. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." She said. He wrapped her in a hug and she smiled despite herself. "Are you dying or something?" she asked when she pulled away.

"In a matter of speaking, yeah I am." He said. He looked out the window and saw that Phil had pulled up. "You better go. Phil's here." John said as he hurried back upstairs.

"Jaycee, are you coming?" Charlie yelled back up the stairs.

"No, I'm hitching a ride with Lexie and Randy. I'll see you there." Jaycee yelled back from Charlie's room.

"Alright, see you at school." Charlie said as grabbed her book bag and her purse and headed out to Phil's car. She smiled as she slid into the passenger seat and kissed him.

"Good morning." Phil said to her. "Where's Jaycee?"

"She's riding with Randy and Lexie." He nodded and they headed off to school.

John walked out of his room and into Charlie's. He saw Jaycee getting her things together. "I can give you a ride to school if you want?"

"Thanks but Randy is coming to get me and Lexie."

"I don't mind."

"I appreciate the offer but I don't think it's a good idea. I'll see you at school." She said as she started to walk out of the room. Lexie was downstairs getting some breakfast.

"Wait, Jaycee, I want to make this right. I talked to Charlie. I told her I was sorry for everything. I'm going to be nice to Phil because they love each other."

"That's great. That you're making things right with your sister." She said as a car pulled up and she heard Lexie yell.

"I'm going to make things right with you also."

She sighed. "Those are just words. Actions speak louder." She quickly made her way downstairs.

John sighed. She was right. And when he got done with his big announcement, she'd know that he really meant what he said.

Phil and Charlie pulled up and the diner and parked and went inside."So, how was the rest of the sleep over?"

"It was good. I think Natalie and Mike are going to end up together. And we're trying to get Lexie to ask Randy out."

"Girls, I don't understand you."

"We're not meant for you to understand." She said smiling. "Gotta keep you on your toes right?" He smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked over at the table with the popular kids.

"Well, our local fan club seems to be having a meeting."

"Probably talking about John and Mike because they quit the football team."

Phil laughed. "Cena and Mizanin quit the football team? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Maybe John's realized there's more to life that being the most popular guy in school."

"Right. And I have purple monkeys flying out of my ass."

"Sounds painful."

"Haha! It's all an act. He's the same tool he's always been."

"Maybe John's changing. I mean yeah, he lied to impress those imbeciles but he's distancing himself from them. Just lay off him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I don't know why you're defending him anyway. It's not like you guys are close."

"And you're an expert on family togetherness? You only invited Jaycee anywhere to get to me. I just think John's going through some stuff so just let it be, okay? For me?"

"He's going through some stuff? Well, good. It's about time. Karma is finally biting him in the ass for everything he did to Jaycee and every other girl in school."

"Can we just drop it, please? I don't want to fight with you about this."

"And I don't want to fight with you. If your brother, the self proclaimed king of the school, wasn't such a douche bag, I wouldn't have to insult him." She put her fork down and grabbed her purse before walking out to the car. She grabbed her book bag and walked over to Mike and Natalie as Phil came out.

"Charlie, wait. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about this right now okay? Just, I'll see you at school. Mike, can I hitch a ride to school with you guys?" Mike nodded.

"Let's just get in the car and head to school okay? I'm sorry I insulted your brother." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the last part.

"No you're not. You are always insulting him and if we're going to last, it's got to stop. Despite his faults, he's my brother."

"And he means so much to you because... I mean my insulting him never bothered you before."

"Well, it bothers me now."

"Oh c'mon Charlie." She reached up and unclasped the necklace and held it out to him.

"You're right Phil, maybe I should be closer to him. And if we're together, that's going to be a problem."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to. But if you're going to keep insulting my brother, then yeah. I guess I am." He looked at her for a moment before he snatched the necklace out of her hand and stalked away to his car. She climbed in the backseat of Mike's car and slumped down with her face in her hands. Natalie and Mike just looked at each other and climbed into the car. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until they heard her sob softly.

"You okay Char?" Mike asked. She shook her head and scoffed.

"Peachy fucking keen Mikey."

He didn't say anything else as they drove to school. Charlie headed to the bathroom immediately. She couldn't believe Phil. Yeah she and John didn't always get along and she had listened to Phil insult him for a while. But he was her brother and she really believed that he was changing.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil arrived at school and parked next to Randy's car. He'd already taken Charlie's necklace and hung it from the rearview mirror. He couldn't believe that they'd actually broken up. He sat there for a few minutes before someone tapped on his window. He looked up and saw Jaycee.

"Where's Charlie?"

"I don't know. We broke up about half an hour ago." He said softly.

"What?"

"We were talking about how Cena and Mizanin quit the football team, I insulted John like always, she defended him and told me to lay off. I of course wouldn't and she gave me the necklace back and hopped in the car with Mike and Natalie."

"I told you she wouldn't stand for you insulting him forever, didn't I?" Randy said as he walked over.

"So not the time for 'I told you so' Randy." Phil said. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and kicked the tires on his car.

"You will work out." Jaycee said to him.

"I don't know about that." Phil said as the bell rang.

"We should get to class. Don't worry, you guy will work it out." Jaycee said as she and Lexie headed into school.

Randy looked at Phil. "You guys love each other. You can work it out but you need to get along with John." Randy walked off leaving Phil there to think about things.

He didn't know what was worse. Feeling like his heart had been ripped out or the thought of actually having to be nice to John Cena. "God, why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Charlie walked into class and took her seat next to Jaycee. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she just wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did that loser wannabe rock star find another groupie to share his bed with?" Maryse said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own business you two dollar hooker!" Charlie yelled as she threw a book across the room and hit Maryse in the nose.

"Ms. Cena that is not the kind of language we use here. Go to the principal's office." Mr. Cole said writing out a pass for her.

Charlie sighed and took the pass from him and headed to the office. She couldn't believe she had lost her temper with Maryse but the whore just pushed her buttons. She handed the note to the secretary and waited for Mr. Hemsley.

"Charlie? What are you doing in here?"

"I cussed Maryse out and threw a book at her."

"What's going on?"

"Personal issues. Phil and I broke up and Maryse started in with her mouth and I flipped."

"Well this is your first offense however we can't let this go. So I have no choice but to suspend you for three days."

Charlie sighed. "Alright." She couldn't believe this. She had never really gotten in trouble before. She got her things together and waited for her mom. She knew a lecture was coming about her scholarship to Wellesley.

She got in the car and her mother drove her home. "What were you thinking? You could have ruined your entire future. I expect this from your brother but not from you." She looked over at Charlie who had by now burst into tears. "Charlie? Baby, what's the matter?"

"Phil and I broke up. And when that swamp moose started in with her mouth, I just couldn't take it." She sobbed.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry." Carol replied. "I know its hurt right now about Phil but it will be okay."

They arrived home and Charlie headed up to her room. She just wanted to be alone.

Jaycee and Lexie sat down at the lunch table. They knew Natalie would be joining them but they were shocked when she walked up with John and Mike.

"I hope you guys don't mind if they sit with us?" Natalie said with pleading eyes to both.

"It's fine." Jaycee replied before taking bite of her chicken sandwich. "So, Lexie, did you ask Randy yet?"

"No, I'm not sure I can."

"Oh just walked up to him and say hey, let's go out." Natalie replied as Phil and Randy walked. Jaycee waved to both as they walked over. "Now is your chance."

Lexie got up and walked over to where Randy was sitting. "Where's Charlie?" John asked causing the other three to look at him.

"She got in trouble in English." Jaycee said. "She called Maryse a two dollar hooker and threw a book at her."

"What? That's not like Charlie. Why would she do that?"

"She had a fight with Phil this morning and they broke up." Natalie said.

"Why would they have a fight? They're gross when they're together. They would never fight." John said. Mike looked at him.

"I think you need to talk to Charlie." John nodded and got up leaving the table and headed out to his car. He drove to the store and got some ice cream, some tissues and a couple of movies for them to watch. It was something he'd always done for her when she was sick when they were younger. When they were closer. He pulled into the driveway at home and walked up to Charlie's door and knocked before opening it and walking in.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked as she sat up on the bed, wiping her face.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Can't. I got suspended for three days." She sniffed.

"Yeah, I heard about you chucking a book at Maryse. And I heard about Phil." She looked down at her lap and sobbed. "What'd you guys fight about?"

"It's not important."

"Char, I'm trying here but you've got to help me out okay?" He said as he reached in the bag and handed her some Strawberry Ice Cream. She laughed a little and he reached in and handed her some tissues.

"Now, what'd you guys fight about?"

"You."

"Why would you be fighting about me?"

"Because he keeps insulting you." She looked at her brother. "John, I really think you're changing and even though we don't always get along, you are my brother."

"I appreciate you taking up for me. I know I've been a jerk for years now but I'm trying to change that. I remember how close we use to be as kids. You and me and Jaycee and Phil. We had such a fun time back then. The four of us."

"Yeah we use to then things changed. You got popular and the rest of us didn't."

"And I let that go to my head. I became what they wanted me to be. But that's not who I am. I don't know why I did it and I'm sorry I treated you and everyone else like shit." He said as he hugged her. "I love you Charlie." She pulled back to look at him and smiled sadly.

"I love you too bro."

"Now, let's lay here and watch these movies and just take our mind off our troubles for a while okay?" She smiled and nodded. It was nice to have this brother/sister moment. It had been forever since they had one. It seemed that he was changing and she hoped it stuck. She wanted her brother back. The one like this not the asshole he had been.

Phil sat at the lunch table picking at his food and rolling his eyes as he heard Lexie and Randy making plans to hang out later that day. He couldn't believe he'd taken things that far with Charlie. He'd never meant to. He covered his face with his hands and looked around. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. To apologize. He looked up as Chris walked up to the table.

"Did you hear? Charlie got suspended."

What?" Phil and Randy said.

"Yeah. She apparently called Maryse a two dollar hooker and threw a book at her. Nattie told me. She was in Mr. Cole's class when it happened."

"I have to go see her." Phil said getting up. "I have to apologize." He quickly made his way out to the parking lot. He got into his car and started to Charlie's.

John and Charlie laughed as they watched a comedy they had loved when they were younger. John hoped this started a new stage of their brother/sister relationship. One where they could get back to being as close as they once were. Both of them looked up when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Charlie looked over at John sadly.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Charlie shook her head. "Okay, I'll go see what he wants okay?" She nodded. John walked down the stairs and out of the house. Phil got out of his car and walked up to him. "She's pretty upset. She's not going to talk to you right now."

"But I need to talk to her. I need to apologize to her for what I said."

"I know you guys need to talk. But she's way too upset to talk to you now. You've known Charlie for a long time now Phil, you should know how she gets when she's mad or hurt." Phil nodded.

"I think this is the most civil conversation we've had in a long time." Phil said.

"And a lot of that is my fault. I'm sorry." Phil looked at him for a minute. "All those names you called me, I deserved every one of them. And I know we may not like each other, I know you love my sister. And she loves you too. If she didn't, she wouldn't be upstairs in her room crying her eyes out."

"Are you feeling okay?" John smiled.

"Man, everyone keeps asking me that today. I'm fine. I'm better than I have been in a long time actually. And I know I don't deserve it but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make sure Jaycee shows up at the prom."

"I don't know….."

"You do that for me and I'll make sure Charlie shows up for you."

Phil thought for a minute. He didn't want his sister hurt anymore but he wanted Charlie at the prom. He wanted to make things up to her. "Alright. You have a deal. I will make sure she's there."

"Great. Thanks."

"Tell Charlie I will see her later."

John nodded as Phil walked back to his car. He turned headed back into the house. If things worked out the way he hoped, both he and Phil would get to be with the girls they loved.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"C'mon, get your butt outta bed. We're going shopping." John said to Charlie as she lay there three days later.

"Shopping for what?" she said as she pulled the covers up over her.

"A prom dress."

"Are you on crack or something? I am not going to the prom."

"You worked your ass off, took all those AP classes, summer classes, college classes and got to where you could graduate early and you're not going to celebrate the work you put into it?" he said shaking his head. "That's insane." She didn't say anything. "You know Phil called again. He sounded pretty sad this time. Maybe you should talk to him."

"You want me to talk to him? You hate him."

"I don't hate him…..as much anymore."

"And why is that?" Charlie asked.

"Because you love him. Now, get your butt outta bed and get in the shower. Natalie and Mike will be here soon."

She groaned and got up and headed to the bathroom. She wasn't really into prom anymore. But she figured she would humor her brother.

Jaycee sat in the kitchen having breakfast with Lexie when Phil and Randy walked in. "Are you ladies going prom dress shopping?"

"I'm going to help Lexie pick hers out." Jaycee replied.

"You're going to prom aren't you?" Phil asked.

"No, I just don't feel like going."

"Come on Jaycee. You're graduating a year early. Don't you want to celebrate that?"

"Phil, why do you want me to go?"

"Because as sad as it is, I was hoping you would be my date." He said as Randy laughed a little bit. Phil cut his eyes at him and Randy stopped laughing. "Charlie won't return my calls and the other alternative is crazy ass AJ."

"Does she even go to our school anymore?"

"I don't even think she's on the same planet we are. She's nuts." Randy laughed again. "C'mon Jaycee...please? I never ask you for anything."

"I remember something about Chemistry homework..." Jaycee said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Please just do this for me...please?"

"Oh alright, if it will get you to stop begging, I'll go. But you're buying the dress and whatever the hell else I want."

"Deal."

Charlie stood in the living room a few minutes later, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was wearing jeans and one of the band t shirts and sandals. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's head to the mall then." John said as they walked to the door and then out to the car.

Phil, Randy, Lexie and Jaycee arrived at the mall and headed to True Romance Formal Shop. It was one of the best dress shops in the city.

"So, Jaycee, what color were you thinking about?" Lexie asked as they began looking at dresses.

"I was thinking pink." Jaycee said as she picked up a dress.

"Pink is perfect and so you." Lexie smiled. "Oh what about this?" She picked up a pale pink a line dress with a square neckline and spaghetti straps decorated with jewels.

"It's perfect." Jaycee smiled. "What color were you thinking about?"

"Blue." Lexie replied.

"How about this?" Jaycee held up a short blue satin strapless dress decorated with sequins.

"I love it. Let's go try them on." She smiled and looked at Randy and Phil. "Well you guys sit outside the dressing room so we can show you how we look." Both nodded and followed them over.

Charlie, John, Natalie and Mike walked into the mall and toward the same store. "And why am I doing this again?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're the best sister in the whole world and I love you."

"Whatever." She said as they walked into the store.

"What color did you want to look at?"

"I don't know. Red maybe?"

"Isn't that Phil's favorite color?"

"I'm not basing my decision on Phil."

"Speaking of Phil." Mike said. "Isn't that him by the dressing rooms?" Mike pointed to them.

"That's him and Randy." Charlie replied. "Why would he be here unless he asked someone else to the prom?"

"I don't think that's it." John replied as Lexie and Jaycee walked out of the dressing room.

Charlie turned and saw them. She had to smile when she saw her friends looking pretty in their dresses.

"You really should talk to him." John said as Phil looked over at them.

"I can't." She said as she walked toward a rack of dresses in the back of the store. John sighed and looked at Natalie and Mike.

"I'll go talk to her." Mike said. He walked off to find her and Natalie grabbed a purple dress off the rack and walked toward the dressing room. Phil stood there looking at Charlie as she walked toward the back of the store and sighed to himself.

"Go talk to her." Jaycee said.

"I don't think it would do any good." He said.

"Oh my God! You're scared to talk to her. You've never been scared of a damn thing. Go talk to her." Jaycee said as she gave him a shove.

He sighed as he walked to where Charlie was. He hoped she would talk to him.

Jaycee smiled at the sight. She sighed and headed back to the dressing room to change. She got dressed and picked up the dress.

"That dress is perfect for you." She heard from behind her. She turned to see John standing there. "I mean it. That dress was made for you."

"Thanks." She smiled and headed toward the shoes. She smiled again once she was out of sight. She didn't know why she cared that he thought it was perfect but hearing him say it made her happy.

"Char...You alright?" Charlie nodded.

"Fine." She said as Phil walked up to her. She looked at the rack of dresses. Mike walked away.

"Hey" Phil said. Charlie looked up at him.

"Hey."

"So, found any good dresses?"

"None I like so far." She said.

"Can we go to the food court and talk? Please?" He asked.

"What good would it do Phil? You'll just end up taking shots at John again. And whatever else he is, he's my brother."

"I'm sorry about the other day Charlie. For what it's worth." She nodded. He picked up a dress off the rack. "You'd look great in this one." He said as he handed it to her. It was red with a black trim corset top and a full skirt that almost reached the floor.

"Maybe I'll try it." She said. He nodded and smiled sadly. He held his arms out to her and she leaned in hugging him. He took the necklace out of his pocket and slid it into her purse. "I'll see you around Phil." She said

He watched as she headed to the dressing room. He followed to the other one where Lexie and Jaycee were. He looked and saw John nearby. He hoped he kept up his end of the deal. Phil had a plan and it would unfold at prom.

Jaycee came out of the dressing room dressed in the pink dress and some heels. "This is the one. What do you think?" She asked her brother.

"I like it. You look perfect but I am not wearing a pink tie."

"You can wear whatever you want. You're the one who invited me to be your date. And my goodness that sounds so weird to say."

"It's not that bad." Phil laughed. "It will be a great prom."

"Hope so."

He looked back at Charlie as she came out of the dressing room.

"She looks beautiful in that dress." Jaycee said. "Maybe you should wear a black tie. So you could match her." He looked at her.

"Maybe. She's still worried about John and I taking shots at each other."

"Can't say that I blame her. You guys hate each other and she feels stuck in the middle. She loves you both." Phil nodded. "Give her a little time."

"I'm willing to wait." He said and Jaycee smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go pick out your suit."

Natalie smiled at Charlie as she came out of the dressing room.

"You look gorgeous." Charlie smiled sadly. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me he was sorry and asked if we could talk. I told him I didn't think it would do any good."

"Is there no way for you guys to work this out?"

"I don't see how. He and John hate each other and I'm in the middle. Despite what John has done and said, he is my brother. I love him. But I love Phil too. I just wished they could get along."

"Maybe they will eventually."

"I doubt it." Charlie sighed. "I think I am going to get this dress." She laughed a little and then sobbed. "He was right. It's beautiful." She said as she wiped her eyes. Natalie hugged her as Mike and John walked up.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" John asked as she pulled away from Natalie and went back into the dressing room. John looked at Natalie.

"She's upset about Phil." John sighed. All of this was his fault. And he hoped and prayed his plan for prom fixed everything for everyone.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil pulled at his tie about a week later and waited for Jaycee to finish getting ready. "Jaycee, c'mon. We're going to be late."

"Relax, I'm ready." She said as she came downstairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He walked over and handed her the corsage. "Mom made me buy you this."

"Thanks." She laughed. She took his arm and they headed out to the limo that they were sharing with Randy and Lexie.

John looked at his watch as he and Mike sat down in the living room waiting on Charlie and Natalie to finish getting ready.

"Good lord what takes girls so long to get ready?" Mike asked.

"This from the guy who takes an hour to do his hair?" Charlie said as she and Natalie came down the steps. Mike smiled at them.

"You both look beautiful." Mike said as he kissed Natalie.

"Thanks. Now, just let me change my purse real fast and we can go." Charlie said as she grabbed her clutch and her purse. She grabbed a few things when she noticed the chain of a necklace and pulled it out slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed as she pulled the necklace Phil had given her out of the purse. She looked at the three of them, the necklace in her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. I have a feeling everything's going to be better after tonight." He said as he grabbed the necklace out of her hand and clasped it around her neck. "Now, we better get going." He said as he placed the corsage on her wrist and adjusted his black tie. He looked over at her and smiled. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as she took his arm and they followed Mike and Natalie out to the limo. They were soon on their way to the prom.

They arrived at the hotel and headed in stopping to have their photo taken. They walked in the ballroom and the girls smiled when they saw the decorations and everyone in their dresses. Natalie and Charlie smiled when they saw Lexie and Jaycee already there.

"Oh my God, you look fabulous." Jaycee said as she hugged them. Charlie smiled. "You're wearing your necklace...does that mean...are you and Phil back together?"

"No. He must have slipped it in my purse when we ran into each other dress shopping." Charlie said as she looked up at the stage.

"You miss him don't you?" Charlie nodded. "He's miserable without you too."

"I just don't know if we can work. He hates John."

"I know. But have faith." Jaycee smiled. "So, how bad is it that we both came here with our brothers?"

"I know right?" Charlie laughed. "Well, I better go sit with him." She hugged Jaycee and headed to sit by John.

"Everything okay?" John asked. "You were there for a little while."

"Oh I had a lot to say. Was thinking on my time away. I miss you and things weren't the same..." Charlie looked up at the stage as the song played. Phil looked over at her as he played and she knew the song was meant for her. It was his way of apologizing for everything. She toyed with the necklace and John smiled at her.

"You belong with him and I promise to try and be nicer to him."

The prom was soon in full swing as Phil's band played and everyone enjoyed dancing. It would soon be time to crown the king and queen of prom. Phil looked over at Charlie as the band played. He smiled. He'd have to thank Chris and the guys later for agreeing to do this. Chris looked back at him and he nodded.

Jaycee sat with Lexie and they watched everyone dance as Phil's band played. "See this is the bad part about coming with the band." Lexie said as she watched Randy on stage.

"I know but at least you're not here with your brother." Jaycee laughed. "So, how are things with Randy? He's a great guy right."

"He is. I really liked him." She smiled.

"Great. I think it's great." She looked up just as the student council president took the stage. She knew it was time for the king and queen of the prom to be announced.

"Everyone could I have your attention please?" The student council president said to them. "It's time to announce the king and queen of the prom." The chairs were placed and the paper with the names was handed to him. "And your prom queen is Maryse Ouellette" Maryse fake cried and got up on stage as they put the crown on her head. "And your prom king is John Cena." John looked over at Charlie who smiled at him and he climbed up on stage. "Now, how about a dance between our king and queen?"

"I don't think so." John said sitting down on the chair that was supposed to be the throne. "I refuse to dance with her."

"I don't want to dance with him either." Maryse said sitting down.

"Alright, then everyone else dance and enjoy the prom." The student council went back on the floor as Phil's band took the stage again.

John looked across the room at Jaycee as she sat with Lexie and his heart began to beat faster. It was time. Time for him to tell everyone the truth and confess his love for her. He took the crown off his head and grabbed the microphone.

"I know we're not supposed to make speeches but I've got something to say." He said looking at the crowd. "So here goes. I've been called a lot of things during my time here. But the most obvious word to describe me right now is liar. Because I lied to impress my so called friends. And in process I hurt the people I care about the most. The people that I love." He said as he looked over at Charlie and then back at Jaycee. "I hurt my sister and her relationship with her boyfriend. I hurt my best friend. But more importantly, I hurt the woman that I love. Jaycee and I never hooked up at that party. I lied to keep up appearances and boost my reputation. And thanks to some wise advice, I realized that the guy I've become is not the guy I'm meant to be. I'm better than what I have been these last four years here." He sighed. "Jaycee, I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover all the pain I've caused you. All the trouble. And I want you and everyone else to know how much you mean to me. I love you Jaycee. I guess I always have. But I was too blind to see it. I just hope it's not too late." He said as he threw the crown on the stage and walked outside to the parking lot.

Jaycee sat there for a minute shocked that he actually got up in front of everyone and said that. She got up and walked out to the parking lot. She saw John standing by one of the limos. She walked up to where he was.

"That was an impressive speech." She said to him.

"I told you I was going to make it up to you and show you how much mean to me."

"Did you truly mean it?" She asked moving to stand in front of him. "When you said you love me. Did you mean it?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I meant it. I love you and I'm so sorry about all of this. I hate that I hurt you. I will do anything to make this up to you."

She smiled before leaning in to kiss him. "I think this is a good start. Not many guys would get up in front of a room full of high school kids and admit they love someone. Especially if they are the Prom King telling the nerd that. It's like sixteen candles or something."

"You have got to stop watching John Hughes' movies." He laughed before giving her a serious look. "So, what exactly does this mean?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "It means you get this chance but there are rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"You can't lie to me. You can't date or sleep with anyone else. And you have to try to get along with my brother. I know you don't like each other but you have to try. So, can you follow the rules?"

"Does it mean we'll be together if I agree?" He said as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"If you follow the rules and don't mess up again." She said. He smiled and pulled her to him kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'd do anything for you Jaycee. Anything." He said as she rested her head against his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "How about we get out of here and go get something to eat. We can sit and talk for a while." She picked her head up and looked at him and nodded. She didn't bother to tell Phil she was leaving, he was probably talking to Charlie anyway.

Phil sat on the edge of the stage talking to Chris. He could see Charlie standing just by the door out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and smiled seeing her in the red dress he'd picked out. Chris stood there with his arm around Natalya and smiled at him.

"We're going to head out. See you tomorrow?" Phil nodded and Chris and Natalya left. Charlie walked over and sat down on the stage beside him.

"Some prom, huh?" He asked. She nodded. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said. "Listen, about the other day…"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I never stopped to realize…" she stopped him by leaning in and kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her back, his hand tangling in her hair slightly. He pulled back to look at her and closed his eyes smiling. "God, I missed doing that." He said as his fingers played with the charm on her necklace.

"Me too." he smiled. "My brother is in love with your sister." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess he is." Phil said smiling. "But I'd be stuck with John either way. Because I'm in love with you." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, pulling her to him. "I promise to try and get along with him. For your sake and for Jaycee's." She nodded. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?"

"Of course."

"Good." he said standing up and offering her his hand. "Then let's get outta here and go celebrate." She smiled and took his hand. "I love you Charlie." She kissed him again.

"I love you too Phil." He smiled at her and they walked over to the elevators to head up to the room he'd rented for the night. The perfect ending to an unforgettable night.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

The next morning, Phil woke up and smiled as he looked over at Charlie resting in his arms. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and smiled when she groaned in response.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked.

"No, not for a little while. I'm fine right where we are." He said as he kissed her.

"Good. Because I don't want this feeling to end." She said as she laid her head back on his chest.

"I….uh….I've been thinking about something and I wanted to know if….maybe when we moved to Boston…..you'd…..you'd want to move in with me."

"Wow, I would love too but I'm not sure my parents would agree." Charlie replied. "Maybe we can work it out."

Phil smiled. "You have an idea don't you?"

"Maybe but let's talk about it later." She smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Jaycee woke up and smiled. It had been an exciting night. She still couldn't believe it. She and John were a couple like she had always wanted. They had left the prom and headed to IHOP. They spent the night talking about things and Boston. He finally dropped her off at home about four in the morning.

"Well, looks like you had a great time." Her mom said as she came downstairs for breakfast.

"I did. It was great." Jaycee smiled big. "And I have some news."

"What might that be?" Her dad said putting down his newspaper. "Would it have something to do with the fact that John Cena dropped you off this morning at four instead your brother who is still not home?"

"Daddy, it was the prom. I'm sure Phil's hanging out with Charlie. No big deal." Jaycee said. Her dad smiled.

"So what's this big news?"

"Well, John got up in front of the entire school and told everyone that he loved me. And we're kind of dating now."

"Well that's great. I always knew that boy loved you. I just never thought he would get up in front of everyone and say it."

"I'm happy for you sweetheart." Her mom said hugging her. "Now how about breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Jaycee smiled.

John woke up and smiled a little remembering the night before. He'd told everyone the truth. Everyone knew he'd lied and that he loved Jaycee. And she'd given him a chance. He smiled when he thought of her and looked up when he saw his sister as she walked past headed to her room in some of Jaycee's clothes. "Where have you been all night?" He asked smiling. She smiled too and he shook his head. "On second thought, I don't really want to know do I?"

"Probably not." She said.

"Glad you and Phil made up." He said as he hugged her.

"Glad you grew some balls and stood up to your stupid friends." John laughed.

"The mouth on you." Charlie laughed. "I love you sis."

"I love you too. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Oh God, you're not pregnant are you?"

"Um...no and thanks for being so sensitive about it." She said. "Phil wants me to move in with him when we move to Boston. I told him I didn't think Mom and Dad would agree to that but I have an idea if you're up for it."

"I'm listening."

"What if you're my roommate on paper but you actually live with Jaycee. Then when Mom and Dad come visit, we switch and it looks like Phil and Jaycee live together."

"Well I'm all for that idea but you know we're missing one important person's agreement." John replied. "I assume Phil is okay with it."

"Yeah he is surprisingly. He didn't go too ballistic when I suggested it."

"Well, then we need Jaycee's cooperation too otherwise it really defeats the purpose."

"Oh I'm sure she will agree after all she loves you and would probably love to live with you."

"Yeah." He said not too convinced.

"John, she does love you and as much as I don't want to think about this, you will sleep with her eventually. So, there is no problem in you and her living together." She sighed. "Take her to Grampy's house. The one by the beach. For the weekend or something. Make her feel special. Make her feel loved. The rest will fall into place."

"Is that what Phil did with you?" Charlie smiled.

"He always does. And apparently, he's been in love with me since the eighth grade."

John laughed. "Thanks for the advice. I think I will do just that." He walked back to his room while she went to hers. He picked up the phone and dialed Jaycee's number.

"Hello." She said when she picked up.

"Hey, I was wondering what you were doing today."

"I have to work on my valedictorian speech later. What's up?" She said.

"I was hoping you were free to spend the day with me."

"Of course. Just come whenever. I'm ready."

"See you soon." He smiled as he hung up.

Phil plopped down on his bed, a huge smile spread across his face and sighed. He had Charlie back. And Jaycee had John. And as much as it pained him to admit it, he was actually a little glad they were together.

"Have a nice night?" Jaycee said walking in.

"I did. How was your night?"

"It was wonderful. John and I went to IHOP and talked and then he brought me home."

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad that's all that happened."

"Phil, you have to realize that eventually I am probably going to have sex with him for real."

"I know that but I don't want to know anything about it."

"Deal." She laughed. "So, are you and Charlie going to hang out today?"

"Maybe after I have a nap. I'm tired." He said. She shook her head.

"You know Mom and Dad are going to be out all day. Invite her over and...cuddle." Jaycee said. "It's not like they haven't figured out by now you're having sex anyways."

"And what will you be doing?"

"John and I are going to go out. Maybe lunch and a movie."

"Alright." He picked up his phone and dialed Charlie's number. He invited her over to hang out. She said she would ride with John over since he was getting ready to pick up Jaycee.

She walked downstairs and smiled when she saw John sitting at the table. "Can I hitch a ride?"

"Didn't you spend enough time with your boyfriend last night?" John asked. Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No. So can I hitch a ride?" John laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. You guys wanna come with me and Jaycee to the movies?"

"I'll have to ask Phil."

"Alright. Let's go." He got his keys and they headed out. They soon arrived at Jaycee's. "I guess their parents are gone?"

"Yeah. Phil said they went to visit relatives upstate and wouldn't be back until late tonight or tomorrow." John nodded and they got out of the car and walked to the door. Charlie knocked and Phil opened it.

"Glad you could come." He smiled before kissing her. He pulled away and looked at John. "John, nice to see you too."

"You too." John said as they walked in. "I told Charlie that, if you guys want, you could come to the movies with me and Jaycee."

"Thanks for the offer but I was hoping Charlie and I could spend some time alone."

"Ewwww...I know what that means and I really wish I didn't." John said causing them to laugh.

"And the thought of you with my sister is just as gross." Phil said. John nodded as Jaycee walked down the stairs and smiled at John. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed her keys and her purse.

"You look beautiful today." John said. Jaycee smiled.

"Thank you." She turned to her brother and Charlie. "Behave yourself and be safe."

"Just go." Phil said ushering them out.

John took Jaycee's hand as they walked to the car. "So, what movie did you want to see?"

"I was thinking The Godfather part two. It's playing for special at the Osteen. We could see that."

"That sounds good." He smiled as he opened the door for her. They were soon on their way.

Once John and Jaycee had left, Phil turned to Charlie. "So, we're alone. What can we do?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We could watch a movie." She said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"We could. I could get us all set up in my room if you want. And we could lie down on my bed. I'm still pretty tired from last night." Charlie smiled a little and nodded. "And you have to promise me something...you have to promise me that you won't ever take this off again." He said as he held the charm of the necklace in his hands. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"I promise." He took her hand and led her upstairs. He got everything set up in his room and they got comfortable on the bed. He had to smile when she rested her head against his chest. This was how it was suppose to be between them and he wanted nothing more than for it to always be.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John sat across from Jaycee at the diner after the movie. "So Charlie and Phil have come up with a plan I think might work out if you're up for it."

"And that would be..."

"For me to live with Charlie on paper but actually live with you. Then when our parents come visit, we switch. That way our parents won't know."

"You want me to live with you?"

"Well, I'd be helping your brother have sex with my sister so it's the least you could do." He said causing her to laugh.

"Well, look who we have here." Maryse said walking over with her group which included some of John's former friends.

"What do you want, Maryse?" John asked her.

"We just wanted to say hey. I mean now that you're with this geek, I guess that makes her part of our group." She motioned to Nikki to step near Jaycee.

"No, it doesn't." Jaycee replied.

"She's right." John added. "I'm not part of your group anymore."

"Well, then I guess we can do this." Jaycee barely had time to react when Nikki pour milkshake on her.

John started to say something but Jaycee looked over and stopped him. "You could. You did. But just remember that while all your friends are drooling all over themselves to your face, Nikki and Evan have been fucking behind your back. And while I'm off in Boston living with my boyfriend, you'll have to wonder if Evan just told you he was picking up an extra shift so he didn't have to come home to you and the baby. So I'll be having sex with my very hot boyfriend, Nikki'll be having sex with yours and you'll be at home raising a kid and waiting for your ass to get fat." She got up and walked toward the door with John and Natalie and Mike who had been in the diner.

"Damn baby, I had no idea you could be like that." John said when they got to the car. "It's hot."

Jaycee laughed. "Thanks Cena. I just figured it was time I stood up to her."

"And you did. That was awesome." Natalie said hugging her friend. "But how did you know Evan and Nikki were doing it behind Maryse's back?"

"Oh when I went out to the parking lot at prom to talk to John. I saw them kissing and gouping each other. It was actually very gross." Jaycee said shuttering.

"And you agreed to live with me." John said smiling. "And I believe there was something in there about sex too..." Jaycee smiled.

"I did say I would live with you. And I did say something about sex. But patience is a virtue my love. One you need to practice on before we go that far." She said as she kissed him and got into the car. Mike laughed.

"Shut up."

"Dude that was a total burn." Mike laughed more as John got into the car and drove away.

John looked over at Jaycee as they drove. "So, did you want to go home or somewhere?"

"Let's go to the park and see the ducks. I really don't want to go home and hear my brother and Charlie."

"Yeah I agree on that." John laughed as he turned toward the park. "So, I was thinking about maybe you and me going away after graduation."

"What do you mean?" She asked as they pulled into the park and walked toward the duck pond.

"Well just a trip after we finally graduate. Just you and me. I was thinking maybe my grandpa's beach house."

Jaycee sat down on the bench nearby. "I don't know."

"I promise just a trip. No expectations or anything. Just a chance for us to spend time together away from everyone."

"Alright as long you understand just because we are going away for a weekend, that doesn't mean any sex will take place."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into a kiss. "I told you I would wait as long as you needed. I wouldn't push you or anything."

"Good. Then after graduation, we will go on this trip."

He smiled. "Good."

Phil smiled down at Charlie as she rested against his chest, her eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep during the movie. He kissed her on the forehead and rested his head against hers. It wasn't even about the sex with them. Which was amazing in its own right. But it was about how he felt when he was around her. How just hearing her name brought a smile to his face. How he cherished the feeling of holding her in his arms. Kissing her. Seeing her smile. He'd do anything to make her happy. Because he loved her and he loved who he was when he was around her.

"Are you going to watch me all day?" Charlie asked.

"I love to watch you sleep. You look so peacefully." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. Things got pretty heated and they were soon making love.

"I really hope they aren't doing anything." John said when he and Jaycee pulled up to the house an hour later.

"I hope they aren't too." Jaycee smiled.

They walked into the house and saw Phil standing in the kitchen in his jeans with no shirt. He smiled at them as they walked into the house. "Hey guys."

"Hey, where's Charlie?" Jaycee asked.

"She's upstairs waiting on her soda." He replied. "How was the movie?"

"Awesome as always." She smiled.

"Yeah but the best part was after when we were at the diner." John said.

"What happened and why are you covered in milkshake?"

"Maryse and her goons. But I stood up to her. And I let her know while I'm in Boston with you guys, she'll be wondering if Evan is really working or fucking all her friends."

"Wow, nice one sis." Phil said.

"I agree." Charlie smiled. "Glad you finally stood up to her."

"Me too." Jaycee smiled. "Well, I definitely need a shower. So, I'm going to do that." She kissed John and headed upstairs to shower.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to that." Phil said. Charlie hit him in the side. "Ow."

"Get over it. They're in love. I think it's great." Charlie said kissing Phil.

"Don't worry about it Phil. I don't know if I will ever get used to you and Charlie either." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you better get used to that too. Because Phil and I are in love too." Charlie said as she walked back upstairs. John and Phil laughed at each other and shook their heads.

"We've got our hands full." John said.

"Yeah we do. But its amazing isn't it?" Phil said as he handed John a soda.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." John smiled. "I talked to Jaycee and she says she's good with the way we want to do the living arrangements."

"Great." Phil replied. "I'm glad that is settled. Now we just have to go to Boston and get the apartments."

Charlie walked into Jaycee's room and sat down on the bed waiting for her best friend to come in.

Charlie smiled when Jaycee walked in. "So how was your prom night?"

"Wonderful. But apparently not as good as yours." Jaycee smiled. "We're going on a trip after graduation." Charlie smiled.

"That's awesome." Jaycee nodded. "You're nervous." Jaycee nodded again. "He won't pressure you Jaycee. He loves you. That's something I've never heard him say to anyone before. Ever. Things are going to be different with you guys. I can feel it." Jaycee smiled.

"I wish I had your optimism."

"And I wish I was a little taller. Things are looking up for us. So don't stress this okay? Now, we better get downstairs before John and Phil start to argue." Jaycee nodded.

They headed downstairs and found Phil and John sitting in the kitchen. "Okay, its way too quiet, what's going on and what did you do?" Charlie asked them when she and Jaycee walked in.

"Nothing. We were just waiting for you guys." John replied first. They heard the door open and looked to see Phil and Jaycee's parents coming in.

"See, I told you the kids were fine." Alexia Brooks said to her husband.

"I worry. I don't want Jaycee to ruin her chance at Wellesley and I don't want Phil to get Charlie in trouble." Damon Brooks replied.

"Way to have faith in us Dad." Phil said.

"I know you Phil and I know that you and Charlie have been pretty serious lately." Phil nodded.

"We are serious. I love her Dad." Charlie smiled and so did Alexia.

"And I assure you sir, I would never do anything to hurt Jaycee or take advantage of her. I respect her too much for that." John said.

"Well, let's make sure we keep it that way." Damon replied. "Now, I think Charlie and John should head home."

"Of course sir." John said as he got up. He kissed Jaycee and headed out. Charlie kissed Phil and followed John out.

"Now, I will order some dinner and we will talk about Boston." Alexia said to them.

They nodded and sat down at the table. Their dad took his place at the head of the table. Phil looked at Jaycee. It was time to tell them that they wanted to share an apartment in Boston.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her robe and the honors cord around her neck. They were finally graduating and she and Phil were headed to Boston that night to start setting up the apartments. John had done a great job of convincing their parents that he needed to share an apartment with Charlie to help them bond and get back some of the time they'd lost.

"You look ready to graduate." John said walking in.

"You do too." She laughed. "Well this is it. The final step."

"Yes, it is."

"When are you and Jaycee leaving for the beach?"

"Tonight. Her parents and our parents want to take us all out for dinner after graduation."

"Are you nervous about going to the beach?" She asked. She knew Jaycee was.

"Yeah I am."

"You really love her don't you?"

"As much as you love Phil." Charlie smiled.

"You're going to have an awesome time. Just relax. Be yourself and take your time with her."

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"Had to happen to one of us right?"

"Ha, ha. Let's get ready to graduate." John laughed.

Jaycee and Phil arrived at the events center where graduation would take place. She had been practicing her speech all day to make sure she had it right. She straightened her cords and her graduation gown.

"Well, just two hours and we will be done with high school." Phil said as they stood there.

"Yeah. I'm ready for high school to be over and the next part of my life to start." She smiled as she made her cards were in order for the speech.

"Relax, you have that speech down."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"It is perfect. Just take a breath." She nodded. "When are you and Cena leaving for the beach?"

"Tonight. It should be a nice trip." Phil looked at her.

"I don't think John's the type of guy who would force you to do anything you weren't ready for. I mean he stopped things with you once before right? Just relax. Take your time and get to know each other." Jaycee looked at him. "I know, I know. I don't know what's more shocking about what I just said. The fact that I paid Cena a compliment or that I gave you advice on how to sleep with him." Jaycee laughed.

"Thanks for being a great big brother."

"Always." He hugged her. "So you excited to be moving to Boston?" She nodded.

"It'll be good for us and I'll have you there with me so..." Phil nodded.

"I'm proud of you Jaycee. Very, very proud of you."

"Thanks." She smiled as John and Charlie walked up. "Well are we ready to graduate?"

"We are." John smiled to her.

"Can we have all the graduates to line up like we practiced?" The guidance counselor said.

They got in line with Jaycee and Charlie at the front as they were the valedictorians. The pomp and circumstance started and they filed into the center. Jaycee took her seat on stage as she was giving the speech since Charlie didn't want to.

Charlie smiled at Phil who was a couple of seats over and then smiled over at John who was sitting next to her eyeing the stage intently. She was proud to call him her brother. And she was proud of the man he'd become. She looked up at Jaycee and smiled as the principal introduced her to make her speech.

"Your valedictorian, Jaycee Brooks." The principal said.

Jaycee took a breath and walked up to the podium. "Parents, family, friends and fellow graduates, today marks the end of a chapter in our lives. Today we leave childhood and high school behind to start a new life as adults." She smiled as she looked out at her friends. "As we go out into the world, we take with us the experiences we have had. All be it good and bad. The good experiences stay with us and we remember the fond memories of friends, prom, football games, science club, the loves we had. The bad experiences make us stronger. We learn from them and become better people. Some of us will go off and go to college and become what we always dreamed we would be. Others will go off and find themselves. My one hope for my fellow graduates is that you realize who you were in high school is not who you are. There is so much more outside the walls of high school. May each of you experience the best in life and get everything you deserve. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and the diplomas were handed out. Jaycee, Phil, Charlie, John, Mike, Randy, Natalie and Lexie met up with each other. Charlie's mom and Jaycee's mom got everyone's attention and they took a few pictures. Then everyone headed out to dinner to celebrate.

After dinner, everyone headed home. Jaycee had to finish packing before came that night to pick her up. Her parents had headed out of town once they dropped her and Phil back home. She finished packing her suitcase and made sure she had everything.

"You have everything including protection?" Phil said walking in. "I don't want any little Cenas running about."

"I have everything." She laughed as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's John."

Phil walked over and hugged her. "Be safe and remember you don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Thanks." She laughed. "Why don't you go get the door?" Phil nodded and walked out of the room. Jaycee shook her head. Phil was being a little more spastic than usual. And she didn't quite know why. But she had a pretty good idea that he was actually a little nervous about moving in with Charlie. She could relate. She was nervous about moving in with John. But she was more nervous about their weekend together.

"John." Phil said when he opened the door. He smiled at Charlie. "Hey, beautiful. Are you ready to spend the weekend with me in Boston?" He said.

"I am." She smiled.

"Well, I'm ready." Jaycee said coming down the stairs with her bag. "Let's go."

John smiled and took her bag. "We will see you later."

Phil hugged Jaycee as did Charlie. "Have fun and be safe." She whispered to her friend. Jaycee laughed as they headed to the car and were soon on their way.

Phil wrapped his arms around Charlie. "Well, now that we sent my sister off to probably sleep with your brother, let's head to Boston."

She smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I've never been surer about anything. It's going to be amazing to drift off to sleep with you in my arms. To wake up to you every morning."

John looked over at Jaycee as they drove toward the beach. She had been pretty quiet since they left her house.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they drove.

"Yeah" She smiled and turned to him. "I have always loved the drive to the beach."

He took her hand and kissed it. "This is going to be a great vacation. I promise."

"I know." She smiled. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. But she was ready to take this step with him and she was looking forward to the time alone with him.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

The smell of the salty sea and the soft breeze surrounded Jaycee as they got out of the car. She smiled when she felt John walk up beside her and take her hand. The house was amazing.

"This is perfect." She said as they walked up to the house. She looked out at the ocean. "I love the ocean."

"So Charlie told me." He smiled. "I hope this weekend is everything you want it to be."

"I'm sure it will be." She smiled as they walked into the house. "So, what do we do first?"

"I will take our bags upstairs and then we can decide." He grabbed her bag and his and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. He put the bags in there and waited for a minute. He was actually nervous about this weekend. He took a breath and headed downstairs. "So, what did you want to do? I mean it's not that late."

"I have an idea." She said with a smile. "Let's go swimming in the ocean."

"Okay. Our suits are upstairs."

"Who said we needed them." She said as she let her sundress fall to the floor revealing her swim suit. She laughed when she saw his face. "Did you think I was naked under this dress?"

He smiled when he saw she was wearing a pink bikini. "I did actually." He laughed.

"Wishful thinking Cena. Wishful thinking." She said as she kissed him and ran toward the ocean. He shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his jeans following her into the ocean.

Phil and Charlie sat on the plane as it headed toward Boston. Charlie had done some research on apartments in Boston and found some that were close to Wellesley and Boston College.

"Boston is going to be great." Phil said to her.

"I know. I'm excited." She smiled. "I found two buildings that have apartments right across from each other. I figured that would be easier for us."

"I swear you think of everything." Charlie smiled.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she walked toward the back of the plane.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The older lady across the aisle asked. Phil nodded.

"Yes Mam. We just graduated high school today."

"Oh...well congratulations. You love her don't you?" Phil smiled.

"Yes mam. I do. More than anything in the world."

"You're doing the right thing then."

"Mam?"

"That ring you pulled out earlier when she wasn't looking...you're doing the right thing. She'll say yes."

"How...how do you know?" The older lady looked down at her own ring and smiled.

"Call it a hunch. She loves you. Ask her tonight..." Phil smiled as Charlie came back. He would ask her once they were at the hotel.

John and Jaycee headed back to the house after their swim. They headed upstairs to the master bedroom.

"I'm going to dry off and change into something else." Jaycee said as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay. I'm going to do the same here" John replied. She kissed him and headed into the bathroom. Once she was gone, John got a towel and dried off. Once he had, he started getting the room ready for his romantic surprise for her.

Jaycee stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she let Lexie, Natalie and Charlie talk her into buying the white lace baby doll nightie from Victoria's Secret. The three of them had been the ones picking out what she was going to take on the trip after John told her about it. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She turned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jaycee, are you okay?" John asked when he knocked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." John walked away from the door and finished setting up the surprise. He lit the candles all around the room. He had never been this nervous before. And he knew it was because up until now it was always just sex nothing more. But with her, it was making love.

Jaycee took another deep breath as she walked out of the bathroom. She saw John standing by the window in just his boxers. God, he was hot. She walked closer to him. "Hey, what's so important out there?"

He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Once he got his breath, he walked over to her. "Not a thing. You look so beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed her, gently wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She pulled back and looked at him, her hands resting on his chest. "You're trembling." She said.

"Um…yeah. Believe it or not, you make me nervous.'

"I make you nervous?" she said smiling. "You've done this before.'

"No, I haven't. What I did before with those girls was just sex. This is so much more than that." He looked at her and kissed her again. "There is a different in sex and making love. Sex is just the joining together of two people often without emotion. Making love is with emotion and with a connection. That's something I never experienced before."

She couldn't help but smile. He kissed her again and moved them over to the bed. His hands went to the hem of her night gown and he pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. He laid her back on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips gently and then slow made his way down. He kissed her breasts before moving down.

She moaned a little when she felt his tongue flick inside her. She grabbed at the sheet as he continued. "Oh god." She moaned out. She felt herself getting warmer as he continued. She had never really felt anything like it before.

He could tell she was getting close. He pulled away and moved to kiss her lips. He wanted to be inside her when she came. He looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this? Because we can stop."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sure. I want you."

He grabbed the condom packet off the nightstand and opened it. Once he had dealt with it, he moved to where he was close to her. He placed himself at her and kissed her. He entered her slowly. He felt her tense up a little bit.

He looked into her eyes. "Just relax and focus on me." She nodded. He waited a minute before he moved. He began to move in and out her. She tensed up as she felt the pain. But it wasn't long before all she was feeling was the pleasure of things. He closed his eyes, a moan escaping his lips. He had never felt anything so amazing. Something that literally took his breath away and he knew now that he'd been an even bigger fool than he'd realized. This was something special and he only wanted to share this with her. For the rest of their lives.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil grabbed the bags and carried them into the room. He was still a little nervous but his talk with the older lady on the plane had helped to calm him down a little. He smiled over at her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Alright...what's the deal with you? You've been kind of jumpy and weird. So what's up?" He sighed and walked over to her and sat them down on the end of the bed.

"You know I love you right? More than anything in the world. I have for a really long time now."

"Oh My God, are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, why would you think I was breaking up with you?" Just then her cell phone rang and she was that it was her Mom.

"Hello? Oh hey Mom. Yeah, we're fine. We're at the hotel. Yeah, I promise mom. Alright. I love you too." She said as she hung up and looked over at Phil again. "What were you saying?"

"As I was saying. You know I love you. More than anything in the world and I have for a long time."

"Yes." She said wondering where he was going with this. "I know that."

"Well, I've given this some thought and I know we're young and we just graduated from high school but…there are certain things that I know. I know that you're my best friend in the world and I'm excited for us to be starting out this new chapter of our lives. I know I love you and that I want what we have to last forever." He said getting down on one knee. "I was hoping that you, Charlotte Cena, would do me the honor of marrying me."

"What?"

"Marry me Charlie. Please?" She sat there for a moment with her hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She smiled and nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes….I would love to marry you."

He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. He couldn't have been happier that she agreed to marry him. "Now, we just have to tell our parents and John and Jaycee."

"I think they all will be happy for us." She smiled. "I can't wait to tell Jaycee."

"I would wait until after the vacation." He said to her.

"You're right. I'm sure she and John are busy with other things." Charlie smiled.

"Please don't talk about my sister and your brother having sex. I don't want that image in my head." She laughed. "But uh…..we have some celebrating to do don't we?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and bit her lip as he laid her back on the bed. She couldn't believe that he'd asked her to marry him. She forgot about everything else as they made love. She couldn't have been any happier than she was right now.

Jaycee laid there in John's arms after they had made love again. "That was amazing." She said as they laid there.

"I agree with that." He laughed a little. "You're okay right?"

"Are you kidding? I'm great." She smiled. "This was everything I hoped it would be. I'm glad this was with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "Me too. So, what now?"

"Well, we enjoy this vacation and then we move to Boston."

"You're okay with living with me right?"

She moved to look at him. "Of course I am. I can't wait for us to be in Boston. I'm excited to go to Wellesley and I'm excited to be with you, Charlie and Phil. It will be great."

"Yeah. It will be. And we're all going to be happy."

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him. "You better not be messy because I will not be picking up after you."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I promise to be neat and not messy and I would never ask you to pick up after me."

"Good." She smiled.

"And to tell you every day how beautiful you are and how much I love you. It's going to be amazing to go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you every morning."

"Wow, who knew John Cena could be so romantic." She smiled as she kissed him.

"You bring it out in me."

"Good to know." She said as she kissed him again. He kissed her back and they started to make love again.

Charlie smiled as she looked at her ring. She still couldn't believe they were getting married. Phil smiled and pulled her closer. "You like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful." She said as she turned to look at him.

"It's just metal and a piece of glass. You're beautiful." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

The next morning, she and Phil headed to the apartment building that wasn't that far from Wellesley. She was excited to begin this step in their life.

"This is the apartment." The realtor said. "It's a two bedroom, one bath. The kitchen has new appliances and you can see it has an open floor plan. With the living room and kitchen within view of each other. The balcony let's you look out at the city. There is a laundry room downstairs."

"The website said you had two apartments in this building." Charlie said.

"Yes, there is one across the hall that is exactly like this one. Did you need two?"

"Well one's for us and the other is for another couple."

"Are you college students?"

"Well me and my friend are going to be students at Wellesley. And my brother is going to be a student at Boston College."

"Alright. Well since you're students, the rent is discounted by three hundred dollars. So, the rent will be 1600. The building requires first and last month rent and a five hundred dollar security deposit. So for each apartment that's 3700 for each apartment."

"Got that right here for both apartments." She said as she handed the realtor the checks.

"All we need you to do now is sign the paperwork."

"Could my fiancé sign for one apartment and I sign for the other? It's sort of a graduation gift to his sister who is my best friend." The realtor smiled.

"Of course. Right this way and I can hand you guys the keys to both places." They followed her into the apartment and quickly signed the rental agreement. She gave them the keys and a list of all utilities they would need to get turned on. Once they had the keys they headed to each apartment. They wanted first pick since they signed everything.

"I like this one." Charlie said walking into the first apartment after they had looked at the second on.

"They're exactly alike." Phil laughed.

"No they're a little different. I mean just picture it...the couch right here. The TV right there. And over by the window...our Christmas tree."

"You're such a girl." He said rolling his eyes.

"What else am I supposed to be?" He walked over and kissed her.

"Nothing. I love you just the way you are." She smiled and kissed him.

"So, do you think Jaycee and John will like it?"

"I think they will. I still can't believe I agreed to live across the hall from Cena." Phil said. "I know he's with my sister now but it will take some time to get use to it."

"Yeah but they love each other." Charlie smiled.

"Yes they do." He pulled her to him. "Just like I love you."

"When are they supposed to be here anyway?"

"A few days I think. Which gives us time to christen the apartment."

"When are they supposed to be here anyway?"

"A few days I think. Which gives us time to christen the apartment." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. They were soon making love in the apartment. Making the place their own. She couldn't be happier that they were starting their life together.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John and Jaycee pulled up in front of the apartment building and he looked over at her. "You sure you're ready for this?" Jaycee smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready to start school and to work on building our relationship." she said.

He smiled. "Well then let's go up and get the keys to our apartment and see our siblings."

She nodded and they both got out of the car and headed up. They went to Phil and Charlie's apartment first and knocked on the door.

"It's about time you guys got here." Charlie said when she opened the door. "Come in."

John hugged her as he and Jaycee walked inside. "Wow...this place looks great."

"Thanks. By the way, your place is all set up too and we even bought groceries." Charlie said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. John noticed her ring.

"What is that?" He asked her pointing to the ring.

"Phil asked me to marry him." She smiled.

"Congratulations." Jaycee said hugging her and then Phil. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Charlie looked to her brother. "John?"

"I guess congratulations." John said hugging her. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"I am happy. Very, very happy. I love him."

"I guess then all I can say is welcome to the family. And you're explaining this to Mom and Dad."

"I will." She said as she hugged him. "Well, now that we have that out in the open. Let's go show you your apartment."

John took the keys from her and they headed across the hallway. He opened the door and walked in. "Wow, this is incredible."

"Thanks. I knew you guys would like it." Charlie smiled.

"I can't believe you did this." Jaycee smiled.

"Well, we wanted everything to be done." Phil replied.

"Well, Jaycee and I have things to discuss so, why don't you boys go get some dinner?"

"Uggh, girl talk." John said before kissing Jaycee. "Be back in a bit."

"Don't kill each other." Charlie said. Phil nodded and kissed her. He headed out with John.

"You sure you're okay with me and Charlie getting married?"

"She loves you and you treat her like a princess. That's all I've ever wanted was for her to be happy. Make sure you keep her that way." Phil smiled.

"Always. She's my heart."

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." He said as they got into the car and headed to a Chinese place nearby.

Charlie got them two sodas and sat down on the sofa. "So, how was the vacation?"

"It was amazing. You know I love the ocean." Jaycee smiled.

"Yeah, I know that." Charlie smiled. "I mean how was other things? Don't go into too much detail because that's my brother."

"It was amazing. Everything I wanted it to be. Dreamt it could be."

Charlie smiled. "That's awesome." Jaycee grabbed her hand and looked at her ring.

"You're going to be my sister."

"Yeah. Are you really okay with that?"

"I am. I can't wait for us to be real sisters. It's going to be awesome. Both you and Phil deserve the best." Jaycee smiled. "And that ring is beautiful."

"Your brother picked it out." Charlie said. "I think it's gorgeous."

"So now we have a wedding to plan." Jaycee smiled. "Then you add that to our school schedule. We are going to be so busy but it's exciting."

"Yeah it is. So I heard that Phil's band is moving to Boston in a few days. Which means Lexie will be here. I think her and Randy are serious."

"That's great. Both deserve someone great and that's each other. I'm so happy for them."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charlie looked at Jaycee and got up to answer the door. She smiled when she saw Mike and Natalie standing there. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to hang out while we are looking at the dorms." Natalie smiled hugging Charlie. "Wow, this apartment is amazing. Whose is it?"

"Mine and John's." Jaycee replied as she hugged Natalie. "So you're living in the dorms?"

"Yep. Lexie and I are roommates."

"That's great. We'll all be here." Jaycee said. "And you guys can be here for Phil and Charlie's wedding."

"Wedding?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Phil and I are engaged." Charlie said showing the ring.

"It's beautiful." Natalie smiled as she looked at it. "Congratulations."

Mike smiled and hugged her. "That's awesome Charlie. I'm happy for you. How'd John take the news?"

"Surprisingly well." Charlie laughed.

"That's because Jaycee has him all happy with the horizontal mambo." Natalie said with a smile when she saw Jaycee blush. "I knew it. You finally threw that man down and had your way with him."

"I didn't throw him down. There was no throwing of anyone. It was nice. Romantic. Sweet." Jaycee said. Mike plugged his ears and Charlie laughed.

"I gotta agree with Mike on this one. TMI."

"Alright." Jaycee laughed. "No more information."

"Hey, we're back with food." Phil said as he and John walked in.

"Great. I'm starving." Jaycee said.

"Mike, hey man. What's up?" John asked.

"You tell me. Oh we have lots to talk about." John smiled and nodded.

"Natalie, good to see you." John said as he hugged her and then walked over to where Jaycee was standing. "Did you guys want to stay for dinner? We got plenty of Chinese."

"Thanks but I want to spend some time with Nat before we start school." Mike replied. "John, I will see you tomorrow at football orientation."

"I'll see you there." John replied. "Football time again."

"Yep but this time no Wade or those guys." Mike smiled as he and Natalie headed to the door.

"Jaycee, Charlie, I will see you guys tomorrow at orientation" Natalie said.

"Yep." Jaycee replied.

They ate dinner before Phil and Charlie headed back to their apartment. John looked over at Jaycee as he loaded the dishwasher. He smiled. He could see them getting married one day and having babies. He was excited about the idea.

"What's so interesting?" She asked as she brought more plates over.

"I was just thinking about us getting married and having kids."

"You really think about that?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yeah." He walked over to her and kissed her. "I never really saw it before with anyone. But with you, I see it all. The house, the kids. Us married. And it's a nice thought."

She smiled. "I think about it too. But we need to finish college first."

"I agree there." He said as he loaded the last of the dishes and started it. "So, what's next?"

She smiled and kissed him. "We have to christen the place duh." He laughed as he took her hand and they headed to the bedroom.

Charlie put a pillow over her head and sighed. Phil reached over and turned the radio on and she laughed a little as she put her head on his chest.

"Maybe I should lodge a complaint with our neighbors." She said. He smiled and flipped over so he was lying on top of her.

"Or we could try to be louder than they are." Charlie laughed. Phil leaned down and kissed her.

"I really do love you Charlie."

"And I really do love you too." He kissed her again and they started to make love.

They knew the next few days would be busy as everyone was getting ready for school and Phil was getting the bands some gigs. They were beginning their life together and none of them could wait and see what the world held for them.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jaycee woke up a few weeks later and groaned as she got out of bed. She felt awful and she just wanted to sleep. She chalked it up to the studying she'd been doing for finals and dragged herself into the shower. Halloween was coming up and Mike being Mike was throwing one of his over the top parties. She got out of the shower and felt the need to throw up. John heard her in the bathroom and headed to check on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I think its stress from studying." She said as she brushed her teeth.

"I think you should see the doctor." He said to her. "You were sick yesterday. It might be more than stress."

"I'll go after class. I promise." She said as she walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. She grabbed some toast and got her things together.

"You will go after class right?" He asked her as he walked in.

"I promise." She kissed him. "Now, I have to get to class and you should too."

He smiled and kissed her again and headed out. He walked down to the car and smiled when he saw Mike leaned up against it waiting. Mike and Natalie had recently gotten married and were expecting their first child. And according to Mike, Natalie had some very weird two am pregnancy cravings. Mike smiled as John approached and took the coffee John offered.

"Rough night?"

"Pregnancy cravings at two am. Just wait until you and Jaycee have kids. You'll see." Mike replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"I think it will be a while before Jaycee and I have kids. Not that I haven't thought about it. Because I have." John smiled. "But I'm sure Jaycee wants to finish school first before she has a baby."

"You never know what will happen. But we should get to school." John nodded and they got into the car and headed to school.

Jaycee went to her classes but started to feel sick mid morning. She knew she had to go to the campus clinic and see what was going on. She headed there after her class.

"What can I do for you today, Ms. Brooks?" The nurse asked when she came into the room.

"I'm been nauseous and tired. A headache. I think it's a stomach bug." Jaycee replied.

"Well, let's take your vital signs and we will go from there." Jaycee nodded as she took her vitals and then drew some blood. "We will test your blood for infection and other diseases including HIV if you agree."

"Of course." Jaycee replied signing the paper. She knew she and John were careful. She was nervous and she text Charlie to meet her there. If there was any bad news, she wanted have someone with her.

Charlie was sitting at the cafe on campus having lunch with Phil. He'd been putting up with flyers for the band's biggest gig to date at a nearby club. They hadn't made any wedding plans yet. They'd talked to their parents and everyone had agreed that it was better to wait until after graduation for them to get married. Charlie's parents as well as Phil's had been surprisingly happy about the news and Charlie's grandparents had been the happiest of all. Her Gram had even thrown them a graduation party and made Phil a Christmas stocking as she had done for all of the members of the family. She made one for Jaycee too.

"So you ready for midterms?" Phil asked.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure I'm going to ace everything. How's band practice?"

"Good. The guys really like it here. And the day jobs are helping pay the bills until we blow up. Plus we all have understanding girls." he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Her cell phone went off.

"It's a message from Jaycee. She wasn't feeling well today so she went to the clinic. She wants me to meet her there. I hate to cut this short but..."

"Go. I've got to get back to work anyway. I'll see you at home tonight for dinner. I love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Charlie quickly made her way to clinic.

Jaycee sat in the exam room waiting on the test results. The doctor had examined her and didn't think it was the flu. She heard a knock on the door and Charlie walked in.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have been sick the last few days throwing up and headaches. John insisted I go to the doctor. So here I am."

"Are they running tests?"

"They are. She's checking for infection or anything like that as well as testing me for STD's and HIV. Which we know I don't have."

Charlie nodded as the doctor came in. "I have your results, Jaycee." She looked at Charlie. "And you are?"

"This is Charlie. My brother's fiancée and my boyfriend's sister."

"Alright." The doctor laughed. "Well we have your results. Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Jaycee said. "Did you say pregnant? How did that happen?"

"I thought you made an A in Anatomy." Charlie said. "Obviously you and John weren't as careful as you thought."

"I take it this pregnancy wasn't planned?" The doctor asked.

"Unplanned but not unwelcome. I'll take her info and make sure she reads it later." Charlie said seeing that Jaycee was shocked.

"Jaycee, we need to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are."

"Alright." Jaycee said after Charlie shook her. She laid down on the table while the doctor got the ultrasound. She couldn't believe this. She was certain she and John were careful. They always used protection. How could she be pregnant?

"Okay, looks like you are about four weeks. I want to see you in a month for a checkup." The doctor said to her. "Jaycee, I know this is a shock to you. You have some time to think about things and weigh your options."

"Options?" Jaycee asked.

"To have the baby, adoption or abortion. Talk it over with the baby's father and make the best decision for you.

"Thank you doctor." Charlie said to her. She helped Jaycee get dressed. "You okay with this?"

"I don't know yet. I need to talk to John."

"He loves you and he's going to be so happy about this. You're having his baby."

"I hope so." Jaycee said as they walked out. "I will see you at the apartment."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Charlie said hugging her. She watched as Jaycee got into her car and headed home. She sighed. She hoped everything would be okay. She knew how much John loved Jaycee and she seriously doubted that he wouldn't be happy.

Jaycee arrived at the apartment and saw John was already home. She took a breath as she got out of the car and headed up. She walked in and saw John on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey, how did the doctor go?" He asked as he got up and kissed her hello.

"Well, he ran some tests and they know why I've been sick."

"The flu?" He asked.

"No, I'm pregnant." She said suddenly.

John stood there shocked by the news. Pregnant? How did that happen? They were always careful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. According to the doctor, we conceived the baby the night we were "studying" for my calculus test."

"I thought we were careful." He said as he sat down.

"I thought so too." She said sitting by him. "John, I know this is a lot to deal with. The doctor wanted me to discuss the options with you. And for us to decide what is best for us."

"Options? You mean abortion?"

"Or adoption or keeping the baby. What do you want to do?"

John sat there for a minute. He leaned in and kissed her. "I want us to have this baby and be a family. I love you. Granted this is happening sooner than we had planned but I want a family with you. You are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You want this baby right?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I do. I know it's not how we planned but sometimes the best things in life are unplanned."

He smiled. "We're having a baby." She nodded. "We should tell Phil. He'll flip of he's the last to know."

She laughed. She couldn't believe they were having a baby. It seemed so unreal a part of her was so excited and another part was scared. She wanted a baby but she thought they would be married and out of college before they had one. But they were having one and she really couldn't wait.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"Pregnant!" Phil said the next day when he and Charlie came over for dinner. Jaycee nodded. She was a little nervous as to how he was going to react. He smiled and hugged her before he walked over and extended his hand to John. "Congratulations to you both."

"So, you're okay with this?" Jaycee asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be an uncle. I'm happy for you as long as this is something you want."

"It is."

"Then, I'm happy." He said before looking at John. "You better take care of my sister and my niece or nephew."

"Always. But the same goes with Charlie when the time comes." John said. Phil nodded.

"Always." Phil replied. "So, when are you getting married? I mean you are getting married right?"

Jaycee looked at John. "Well, we haven't really talked about that. We have been focused on the news about the baby and telling our parents."

"Why don't we get married?" John said. Jaycee looked at him. "We could get Mike and Natalie. Phil could give you away. We can drive up and tell our parents this weekend."

"You want to get married now?" She asked.

"Well, not right now because the court house is closed. But yeah, let's do it."

She thought for a minute. "I love it. Let's get married."

He smiled and kissed her. He looked at Charlie and Phil. "Are you guys up for a wedding tomorrow?"

"You better at least call Gram and Gramps. They will never forgive you if you don't." Charlie said.

John smiled. "You're right. I'll call them now." He kissed Jaycee and got up. He took out his cell phone and walked to the bedroom to call.

"So, we need to find you a dress and you guys need rings." Charlie said as they sat there.

"I was thinking of wearing a simple white dress. Nothing fancy. I saw the perfect dress the other day in Macy's."

"Great. We can go there tomorrow morning while John and Phil pick up the rings. And then we can go to the court house. It's perfect." She said as John walked back in the room. "Well?"

"Gram and Gramps will be there tomorrow at two for the wedding. They promised not to call mom and dad. And they are very excited about the baby."

"I knew they would be. Now call Mike and Nat and order pizza." Charlie said. John nodded and called Mike and Natalie.

Phil looked at his sister. "Are you really ready for this?"

"I don't know honestly. I know what comes I can handle. Was I expecting this right now? No but I'm happy and excited and scared."

"You are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, tomorrow I will be a married woman. What about you? You ready to be a married man?" Phil smiled.

"I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her when the time is right."

"When the time is right?" She asked

"Yes, when we graduate. Right now, this is about you and John and your wedding."

"Alright." She smiled as Charlie came back in the living room.

"So I wanted to ask you what color dress I should wear." Charlie said.

"Wear your prom dress. It'll save money."

"Alright. If it's okay with you."

"Yeah definitely. I can't believe I'm getting married and having a baby." Jaycee smiled.

"I know but it's exciting."

She nodded as John came back into the room. "Pizza is on its way and Mike and Natalie are too. And Randy and Lexie because they were visiting Mike and Natalie."

"Well it looks like the group will all be here." Charlie smiled.

"It'll be good to see everyone." Jaycee said.

"Yeah it will." Charlie smiled. "So, have you guys thought about a reception?"

"I was thinking maybe we all just go have dinner at a restaurant. I don't want anything big."

"I'm good with whatever Jaycee wants." John added.

"Alright. So dinner at a restaurant after." Charlie said as she wrote down some things.

Jaycee looked at Charlie and wondered if her sister in law was a little envious that all of these things were happening for her and John. "Charlie, let's go in the kitchen and get some plates and things for the pizza."

"Alright." Charlie said following her in the kitchen. "Something on your mind?"

"I was going to ask if something was on your mind. Are you mad that you got engaged first but I'm getting married first? I would hate for you to be."

"No! I can't believe you'd even think that. I'm happy for you and John. We're going to be sisters now." Charlie said.

"But?"

"But I'm a little envious. I mean, I know Phil and I waiting to be married until after we graduate is a good thing. But a part of me wants to be married now."

"Have you talked to Phil about this? He might be agreeable to get married now if you want."

"We have talked. He'd trying to get his career going and I've got school. I guess I'm just afraid. What if he gets his career going and he decides he doesn't want me anymore?"

"That would never happen." Jaycee smiled. "My brother is so in love with you and has been for years. You know that."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it can't happen."

"No matter how big his band gets, if it does, he will always love you and want you. No question."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? The only reason he ever asked me to go anywhere was because he wanted you there. He needs you Charlie. You're his inspiration."

"You knew that was why he asked you?"

"Of course." Jaycee laughed. "He loves you and I know he will not love anyone else."

Charlie smiled as the doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza or Mike and Natalie."

"I hope pizza because I'm starving and craving sausage and pepperoni."

Charlie smiled. "Go on in there. I'll be in in a second." Jaycee nodded. She looked over at Phil as she entered the room.

"You need to do something extra romantic for Charlie." She said quietly.

He looked as his sister headed out and he walked in. "You're missing all the fun."

"I just needed some time." She smiled.

"Well, that's good." He smiled. "You know, with everything going on, I think we need some time alone. So, I was thinking after Jaycee is married, we can go on a little trip. There is a nice bed and breakfast someone told me about. Are you interested?"

"We can't afford it."

"Yeah we can. I've been saving a little money away for a special occasion. So how about it? Just you and me in a nice secluded place. No interruptions."

"Alright." She smiled. "It would be nice to get away."

"Good. So after the wedding tomorrow, we will head out."

"Can't wait." She said kissing him. "Now we better get out there and get some pizza before the pregnant girls eat it."

"They keep multiplying. Lexie's knocked up too."

"I'm the only one not knocked up?" She laughed. "I never thought that would be the case. But I never thought Jaycee would be pregnant before marriage and in her first year of college."

"Things happen." Phil replied. "But we support them all."

"Yeah we do." She smiled. "Well, I'm hungry."

He took her hand and they headed to the living room. Charlie smiled when she saw the scene. Randy and Lexie were there and everyone was enjoying the pizza. She sat down with Phil and they grabbed some too. It was hard to believe so much had change in a short time. She was engaged. Jaycee was too and having a baby. Natalie was married and a baby on the way and Lexie was too.

Their life had changed and it was a welcome change. Now they could start the next phase of their lives.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Charlie, Jaycee, Natalie and Lexie went out the next morning to get dresses for the wedding. They looked around the store at different ones.

"This one is perfect." Jaycee said as she picked up the dress. It was a simple white cotton dress with a square neckline in front and back and jeweled spaghetti straps. "And it's on sale."

"Jaycee, it's perfect for you." Lexie said.

"I agree." Charlie smiled. "So Jaycee has her dress. I have my prom dress that I'm wearing. What about the rest of you?"

"Well, we were thinking just some simple church dresses." Natalie said.

"I think that's perfect." Jaycee replied. "The ceremony is at the court house and then a dinner at a restaurant. So, it's perfect."

"I still can't believe you're going to be my sister in law."

"I know but it's going to be awesome." Jaycee smiled. "I have always wanted a sister and we have known each other forever. So, it's just natural that we really be sisters."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah I guess so. I just figured it would be because I married Phil. Not because you marry John."

"I know right?" Jaycee laughed. "I always dreamed of marrying him but I never thought it would happen."

"You and John were just meant to be." Natalie said. "I really believe that."

"We would have to be." Jaycee laughed. "After everything and we ended up together, it must be fate. And now we're having a baby. I'm so happy. I just wonder what my mom and dad will think about things. I mean they wanted me to finish Wellesley first and then get married and have kids. But I really believe everything happens the way it should."

"That's true. And soon we will all be married, happy and mommies."

"We're all growing up." Jaycee laughed. "Now, let's get this dress and get me ready to be married."

They nodded and headed to the register. Jaycee paid for the dress and they headed out. "So, where are we going to next?"

"We go to my apartment and do Jaycee's hair and makeup." Natalie replied. "So, let's get ready for this wedding."

"And make sure Charlie's packed for her weekend away with Phil."

"Oh she won't need much. They'll be in bed all weekend." Natalie said smiling.

"And then she might join us in the pregnancy club." Lexie laughed.

"That would be something." Jaycee laughed as they got into the SUV.

"Way to make me feel like I'm a slut. And we'll have babies when the time is right." Charlie said laughing.

"You've only been with one guy your entire life. That's hardly being a slut." Jaycee said.

"True." Natalie replied as they pulled into her driveway. "Now, let's go get Jaycee ready to marry John."

"I can't wait." Jaycee smiled as they got out and she grabbed her dress. "I'm ready to be married."

John was pacing back and forth at the courthouse waiting on the girls to show up. Phil stood against the wall and smirked a little.

"Would you calm down?"

"I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"Just treat her right. Love her like you have for the last few months. Everything else will fall into place."

"I plan to." John said to him. He looked up and saw his grandparents.

"Well, I never thought I would see this day." His grandmother said walking up.

"Gram! I'm so glad you could make it."

"I would never miss my grandson's wedding." She said as she hugged him. She then walked over and hugged Phil. "And it's nice to see you again."

"You too. Mrs. Cena."

"Oh call me Gram." She smiled before looking at John. "I'm so happy about this. You picked a great girl, John. I always knew you and Jaycee were meant to be. And you finally got your head together and realized it too."

"Thanks, Gram." John laughed. "I really do love her."

"Good." She smiled.

Jaycee and the girls arrived at the court house and headed in. They headed up to the second floor where the clerk's office was. Jaycee smiled when she saw John.

"Well, there's the groom." Charlie smiled. "Let's get to this wedding."

John took his place at the end if the aisle and Mike offered Charlie his arm. Phil looked at Jaycee.

"Let's go make you Mrs. Cena." Jaycee smiled as she walked down to where John was.

The judge took his place in front of them. "We are gathered here today to join Jaycee and John in marriage. Is there anyone who knows why they shouldn't be marry, speak now or forever hold your peace? John and Jaycee to come here today to be married and of your own free will?"

"We do." They said together.

"John, do you take Jaycee, to be your wife? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Jaycee, do you take John, to be your husband? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please." Charlie and Mike handed the judge the rings. "John, place the ring on her finger and say, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." John repeated as he slid the 5mm gold band on her finger.

"Jaycee, place the ring on his finger and say, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jaycee said as she slid the 5mm gold band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Everyone else clapped as they did. They headed out to the hallway. "We're married." He smiled.

"We're married. Now, I'm so hungry."

He laughed. "Well let's head to the restaurant."

Jaycee and Charlie changed clothes and they headed to the restaurant for dinner. Phil looked over at Charlie as they drove.

"I figured we could leave from the restaurant and head straight to the inn. Then we can spend the night huddled by the fire."

"That sounds like a plan." She smiled as they pulled into the restaurant. "I can't wait for us to be there."

"Me too." He smiled. He got out and opened the car door for her. They headed into the restaurant. They walked to the backroom where John and Charlie's grandparents had reserved for them.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Mr. and Mrs. Cena. May you have a long and happy life together." Mike said causing everyone to smile. "The key to a happy marriage is to always love each other. Always be honest with each other and never go to bed angry."

"To John and Jaycee." Everyone said toasting them. John leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She smiled just as his grandma came over.

"Congratulations to you both." She said hugging them. "I'm so happy about this marriage and the baby. In fact, your grandfather and I have a surprise for you both." She said handing them a key.

"What's this?" John asked.

"It's a key to the honeymoon suite at the Boston Harbour Hotel. Your grandfather and I are giving you two nights there as a wedding gift. So, you two have a wonderful wedding night there."

"That's so sweet of you Gram."

"Well you're my babies. And I always take care of my babies." She said smiling. "Now excuse me. I'm going to talk to your sister. I've got something to give her."

She walked over to where Phil and Charlie were. "And how are you two?"

"We're fine Gram." Charlie replied.

"Well, your grandfather and I gave John and Jaycee two nights at the Boston Harbour for their wedding and now I have something for you."

"What?" Charlie asked.

Gram handed her the envelope. "Just a little something to help you with your trip seat this weekend." Charlie looked in the envelope and saw five one hundred dollar bills.

"Gram, this is too much." Charlie said to her.

"Nonsense." She smiled. "Just consider this an engagement present. Have fun this weekend and enjoy it."

Charlie smiled and hugged her grandma. "Thank you Gram."

"You are both welcome. Now, I better go get your grandfather and head home." She walked over to where he was leaving Charlie and Phil.

"That was very nice of them." Phil said to her.

"Yeah, it was." She said. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "We better get ready to go."

Phil nodded and they headed over to say goodbye to everyone. Once they had, they headed toward the bed and breakfast. He was looking forward to the time away and the time alone with her.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Charlie and Phil walked into the room and Charlie looked around smiling. "This place is amazing." She said as she looked around the room.

The walls were painted a light mint green color and the bed was a queen four post bed with a canopy. The bedding was a light mint color with flowers. There was a fireplace as well as a private bathroom and a hot tub. It was perfect.

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled. "I wanted this to be a great trip."

"It will be." She said as she kissed him. He smiled and they unpacked. It was nice to get away.

John and Jaycee arrived at the Boston Harbour Hotel and they were shown to their suite. They were shocked when they realized it was the honeymoon suite.

"This room is beautiful and the view is amazing." Jaycee said as she looked out the window at the Boston Harbour.

John walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Yeah. It is beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful as you."

She smiled whens he turned to face. "So, this is our wedding night."

"Yes, it is." He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. "Do you have something else you want to change into?"

"Like what? So sexy bridal lingerie?"

"Yes." He replied. She laughed and headed into the bathroom. Once she had changed, she walked out. He was lighting candles as she did.

"Hey, I thought I was what you wanted." She said to him causing him to turn. She smiled seeing him speechless. She was wearing a lace babydoll night gown. "I guess you like the outfit."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing." He smiled pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately and led them over to the bed. He removed his clothes and then hers and they were soon in bed making love.

"This was okay with the baby right?" John asked as they lay there afterward.

Jaycee laughed. "I don't think the baby had any objections."

"I meant it didn't hurt the baby right? I never asked if it was okay for us to do this with you pregnant."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "The doctor said it was perfectly safe for us to make love up until the baby is born."

"Good. I never want to hurt either of you. I love you both so much."

"We love you too." She smiled and kissed him again. "And you could never hurt us." He smiled and kissed her and they were soon making love again.

Phil and Charlie sat in the room by fire enjoying each other's company. It was so peaceful and quiet. "This was a nice idea." She said.

"Well I wanted to do something nice for you. Because I love you and I know it's been kind of hard on you with everyone else married and pregnant."

"Why would that be bothering me?"

"Well, because we're engaged but not planning our wedding. And the others got engaged after us and they're married."

"And I'm so insecure that it would bother me?"

"Doesn't it? I heard what you said to Jaycee. About me leaving you behind if the band ever blew up."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. And Jaycee's right. That would never happen. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you." He leaned in and kissed her. "Nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too." She said as he pulled away. He smiled when she said it.

"Now, let's enjoy this weekend and not think about the real world." She smiled and nodded.

The next day, they got up and headed out to look around the town. It was one of those small towns with the shops downtown. "I love this place." She said. "I want to get something nice for John and Jaycee. Maybe something for the bambino."

"I think that would be great. And I know they would like it."

"I still can't believe they're having a baby." She smiled as she looked at baby stuff. "It seems so unreal."

"I'll say." He laughed. "A year ago, I wouldn't have believed it if anyone would have told me that my sister would be married to John Cena and pregnant."

"A year ago, no one would have guessed we'd be together either." She said.

"True. But I've never been happier than I am right now." She smiled. They looked through the store a little more and she came across a beautiful antique wedding dress. It was from the 1920s and it was beautiful. She ran her fingers over it gently and sighed and kept walking. Phil looked at her as she walked on toward the baby section. He knew her well enough to know that she had fallen in love with the wedding dress and he walked over and pulled it out to look at it. It would look beautiful on her. He headed over to the clerk and asked about the dress. It was a little out of their price range but he couldn't not get it when he saw how much she loved it.

He walked over to where she was at the baby section after he paid for the dress. He made arrangements for it to be at the bed and breakfast by the time they got back. "Did you find something?"

"I did. This is perfect for our niece or nephew." She said showing him the sterling silver antique rattle.

"I agree. It's beautiful."

"So, we should get it?" She said to him.

"Yes, we should." He smiled and they headed up to the register. After paying for the rattle, they headed to the next few stores. It was nice to see the different things in the town.

John woke up the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Jaycee. She was his wife. The woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The mother of his child. He moved to wrap his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Good morning." She said when she did.

"Morning." He smiled. "So, we're married."

"We're married." She smiled back. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we already know where things are in Boston. So, how about we just enjoy this hotel? There's the hot tub."

"Sounds good but I need food first."

"Let's order room service then."

"That's too much." She said getting up. "We can go out."

"Relax, my grandparents paid for everything. The room, food and everything. It's their wedding present to us."

"Okay." She smiled. "Then just some fruit and oatmeal. My stomach can't take too much."

"You know the books say dry toast and crackers help."

She turned to him. "When did you read baby books?"

"Not long after you told me you were expecting." He smiled and kissed her. "I wanted to know everything about this and how I could help you. I want to be part of everything."

She smiled again and kissed him. "I'm glad. Who would have thought a year ago we would be here."

"I know but I've grown up." He took her hand in his. "I'm not the same person who was all about sleeping around. I know now that with you is where I want to be and where I was supposed to be. I never want to be with anyone but you forever. You are my life. You and our child."

"Wow." She smiled. "You have come a long way. Because the John Cena who lied about us after that party would have never said something so sweet."

"Yes he would have. But for all the wrong reasons. I'm saying them because I love you and I'm glad we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"I know that." She smiled. "John, I know you love me. And I love you. All that that happened is in the past. We've moved on and we're going to have great life together."

He kissed her and they were soon back in the bed. He loved her so much and really couldn't wait for the rest of their life together. He knew they just had to deal with their parents when they find out about the baby and the wedding. And he was sure it might not be a pleasant conversation.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil woke up and smiled as he remembered her reaction to the wedding dress.

XxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxx  
they walked into the hotel room after dinner and there was a box sitting on the bed. Charlie looked back at Phil who was smiling.

"Looks like someone bought you a gift. Open it."

She walked over to the bed and opened the box. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my god, how did you do this?"

"Well, I saw you looking at the dress and I could see how much you wanted it and loved it. I couldn't deny you something you obviously wanted more than I've never seen you like anything. "And you're going to be beautiful when you wear it." She smiled.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled and walked over to her. He gently kissed her. "I'm happy that you're happy."

XxxxxxxxEnd of Flashbackxxxx

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He loved making her happy. He kissed her on the head and drifted back to sleep with her wrapped in his arms.

John and Jaycee woke up the next morning and got their things together. They had enjoyed their time at the hotel but now it was time to get back to life. And they had to tell their parents about the baby and their marriage. They checked out and headed back to their apartment.

"So, when did you want to tell our parents?" He asked when they arrived back.

"Maybe we can go visit them next weekend or we could just call." She said.

"Calling is good. That way your dad can't hurt me."

She laughed. "Why would my dad hurt you? He likes you."

"Well that was before I got you pregnant before we were married and in your first year of college. I know your parents wanted you to graduate first before marriage and kids. And I'm sure they won't be too happy about the sex before marriage either."

"My parents aren't stupid. I'm sure they know." She replied. "But I think calling is good."

"Okay, so when did you want to do that?"

"Tomorrow? Let's give it one day before we tell them." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay. One more day."

"When are Phil and Charlie supposed to be back?"

"Tomorrow I think. I hope they're having a good time."

"I'm sure they did." She replied. "And I can't wait to hear it." She said as she heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She said as she walked over and opened the door. "Mom, dad?"

"Hi, sweetie." Her mom said walking in. "We decided to surprise you and your brother."

"Um...Phil's not here right now. He's out with Charlie."

"Oh. Well, we can visit with you and wait for them to get back. Oh hi John."

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks how are you?" John said to them.

"We're fine." They said sitting down. "So, Jaycee, how are things with you?"

"Well school is going good. I'm on the dean's list."

"Of course you are." Damon, her dad, smiled. "You're a smart girl. We have always been proud of how you are focused on your studies."

"Yeah." She replied as she and John sat down across from her parents. She pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"What is that on your hand?" Her mother asked.

"What?"

"That ring on your finger."

"Oh." Jaycee said looking from the ring to John. "John and I got married a few days ago."

"I'm sorry. You what?"

"We got married. I love her."

"I don't believe this. Why would you do that unless...oh my god! You're pregnant aren't you?" Alexia said to her daughter.

"I'm…" Jaycee sighed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"How could you be so stupid?" Damon said to his daughter. "This is your first year of college. You have a whole lifetime to have children." He got up and sighed. "We are very disappointed in you. How could you let this happen? How are you going to finish college with a baby?

"School has a daycare and I can talk to my professors about taking online classes so I don't fall behind. John and I both have jobs. We've thought this through. We love each other and we are going to be a family."

Damon stood up. "I'm just so disappointed in you Jaycee. We expected more from you. You had so much potential. I'm worried this will derail that." He looked at John. "And I trusted you to take care of my daughter. I knew you two were sleeping together. I'm not stupid about that. But I thought you had more intelligence and respect to use protection. You knew how much Jaycee had going for her. Smartest girl in school, dean's list, the highest GPA. How could you manage to get her in trouble like this? To derail her whole life. I don't think either of you is really ready for this. I think you should consider the options."

"Damon, what's done is done. We can't change it now." Alexia said. "Our daughter is having a baby and despite how much we disapprove, we should suppose her."

"I just want them to think about the options. There are plenty of couples out there that can take care of a baby."

"With all due respect sir, there is no way in hell anyone is raising this baby but us. Jaycee and I have worked this out. We don't need your approval." John said standing up. "I love Jaycee and I want this baby."

Damon looked at his daughter. "Do you feel that way too despite all you have accomplished and have yet to accomplish?"

"Yes." Jaycee said standing up by John. "I love John and I want this baby. We have talked about this. We know what we're doing. This is our baby and no one is going to raise him or her but us."

Alexia looked at her husband. "Damon, this subject is closed. They're married and having a baby. Now we have to support them."

"Fine. So, when are Phil and Charlie getting back?"

"Tomorrow. They went away for the weekend."

"Great. " Damon replied. "I think your mom and I are going to check into the hotel. We will come and see you all tomorrow."

"Okay." Jaycee said to him. Her mom hugged her and they headed out. Jaycee turned to John. "Well, I guess they made their feelings known. I hope your parents take the news better."

"I hope so." He said as he hugged her. "Do you want me to call them?"

"Yes." He nodded and picked up the phone and dialed his parents' number. He really hoped his parents took the news better.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hi baby. How are you?"

"Good. Mom, there's something we need to tell you. A few days ago, Jaycee and I got married."

"Married? Oh honey, that's wonderful."

"But there's more. We're having a baby."

"My first grandchild." She said. "I'm so happy. Your father and I will have to come up and visit you."

"Great. You're really okay with this?"

"Yes I am. Granted it's sooner than I would like for you and Jaycee. I would hope you guys finished college first before you took this step. But I'm happy and you both have my full support. And your dad's too."

Thanks Mom."

"Tell your sister I said hi and tell my beautiful daughter in law that we will see you guys in a few weeks for Thanksgiving. We're doing it at Grams this year."

"Okay. See you then." He said as he hung up. He looked at his wife. "They couldn't be happier about this."

"Good. At least the baby will have one set of grandparents." He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Your parents will come around. I believe that."

"I hope so." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

She hoped he was right. She knew her parents wouldn't exactly be happy about this but she hoped they would at least support her in this. It wasn't like she had planned for her life to be like this. She always assumed she would be out of college before she had children and got married. But she didn't regret this. She loved John and she was already in love with the baby. This was her life and she hoped her parents would come around.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil and Charlie packed up their stuff and headed back home. They'd had an amazing time and had really gotten closer. They arrived at the apartment and decided to see how John and Jaycee were doing. Phil took Charlie's hand as they knocked on the door.

"Well, you guys are home." John said opening the door. "How was the trip?"

"It was good." Charlie replied as they walked in. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was nice to be alone and in a nice hotel." John replied. "But we had some visitors after we got back and needless to say it wasn't the best visit."

"Who visited you?" Phil asked.

"Mom and dad." Jaycee said walking into the living room from the bedroom. "And they weren't real happy about John and I being married and having a baby."

"Close minded assholes."

"Watch your mouth."

"What?" He said looking at his sister and girlfriend.

"That's our parents Phil. Even though they aren't happy about the baby or my marriage, they are still our parents. And hopefully they will come around." Jaycee replied. "I think they were just disappointed that I didn't wait. They expected so much from me and they feel I have ruined my life. But I don't see it like that. I can still accomplish everything I wanted too. I just get to do it with John and our child."

"Disappointed or not, they should support you. The way they acted is total bullshit. And I will never treat my kids that way."

"Phil, it's just how they are. I'm sure they will come around." Charlie replied.

"It's just they want too much out of Jaycee. They have always tried to make her life the way they wanted it. Not what she wanted."

"I'm right here and can you hear you know."

"Chill out. I'm on your side. But they could let you live your life."

"Well it's how they are. Maybe they will come around. But I'm not going to focus on that." She smiled. "I have my husband and baby to think about. They are my main concern. So, how was the bed and breakfast? Was it romantic?"

"You really want to know?" Charlie asked

"I don't want details but did you have a good time?"

"We had a great time and we got presents." She said going to get the antique baby rattle. "This for you and the baby." She said handing the box to her.

Jaycee smiled as she opened it. "Oh My God, it's beautiful." She said holding up the silver baby rattle.

"That's not all we got." Phil said. "You should show her."

Charlie smiled. "Phil bought me this beautiful antique wedding dress."

"Oh My God. It's gorgeous. Does this mean we're closer to setting a date?" Jaycee asked.

"No. It just means I have a beautiful dress for when the time is right."

"Right." Jaycee smiled.

"Well, John and I are going to run some errands." Phil said getting up. "We will leave you ladies to talk." He motioned for John to follow him.

John kissed Jaycee while Phil kissed Charlie and they headed out. "What's going on, Phil?"

"I want us to go speak with my parents. They're still in town right?"

"Yes they are."

"Then I want to see them."

"Do you honestly think you going off on them is going to make anything better?"

"Jaycee has bent over backwards to be the perfect daughter and the perfect student. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy. She can still accomplish all her dreams but it'll be better for her because she'll have you there with her. And my little niece or nephew. It'll all work out."

"I hope so." John said as they pulled into the hotel. They got out and headed to the room.

Phil knocked on the door and waited for his parents to open it. "Phil, what are you doing here? We were coming to see you tomorrow." Damon said to him. He then noticed John behind him. "What are you both doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Come in then." He stepped aside letting them in. "Talk about what?"

"About Jaycee."

"I don't see how it's your business son. It's between us and your sister."

"Jaycee's my sister so that makes it my business. And John is her husband so that makes it his. She's always been the perfect kid and done everything you've ever wanted her to do. She's lived on the path you wanted for her her whole life. And now that she wants to do something for herself, something that makes her truly happy, you write her off because it's outside of your plan for her. Jaycee is mature and smart and capable of amazing things. And John sees that. He encourages that in her and she's so happy and at peace when you even say his name. And he loves her. My niece or nephew is proof of that. And despite the differences we've had in the past, he's a good guy and the best person imaginable for Jaycee. Now the way I see it, you've got two choices. You can be the great parents you've always been or you can write her off. But if you write her off, you lose her, your grandchild and me too."

"This isn't about the path we have laid out for your sister and what plans we had for her. It's about her throwing her life away. She has so much potential in this life. She has the potential to do great things. But not with a husband and a child right now. She is a freshman in college. She should finish college first and then get married and have a baby." Damon replied.

"Philip, the point your father is making is that Jaycee could do great things in this life. And we hate for her to throw it away because she couldn't or wouldn't say no when John got her into bed." Alexia said turning to face him. "We know all about the type of person you are. You slept with every girl in high school. Most of the girls are ruined now. And then you set your sights on my daughter. A good girl who was going places in life. She had her whole life ahead of her. And because you seduced her into bed during your last year of high school, you have ruined my daughter's life."

"You're both narrow minded assholes who wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass. Stay away from me, stay away from my sister and my niece or nephew if all you're going to do is throw accusations around like water. Yeah John was kind of a man whore. But Jaycee changed him. She brought out the good in him and he got her to open up and be herself. They bring out the best in each other. But you're too stupid to see it." He said as he turned to go. Then he turned and looked at them as he got to the door. "Oh by the way, Charlie and I have been living together for the last six months and we have sex pretty much every chance we get. So, I'm really no better than John now am I?"

"Philip Jack Brooks." Damon said to his son. "We are your parents and you will not speak to us like that."

"Dad, you both need to get your head out of your asses. Jaycee is going to do everything she wants. And John and the baby will be a part of that. And John will support her. I hope you will realize that." He walked out the door with John following behind. He couldn't believe his parents. They were being unreasonable about things. And the ones that would be hurt were Jaycee and her baby.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John looked at him as they got in the car. "I can't believe you went off on them like that and stood up for me. I could have done without the part of knowing you and my sister have sex all the time but thanks man."

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "My parents are being stupid. They want Jaycee to forever be that freshman geek that was so quiet and content to study hard. They don't want to see her as a woman who is in love and having any kind of sex with anyone." Phil's face scrunched. "Let's make a deal. I won't talk about sex with your sister if you don't talk about sex with mine."

"Deal." John laughed. "I feel bad about Jaycee though. I mean, I know she wants her mom apart of things."

"Well, she has Charlie and us. That's all she needs."

John smiled and nodded. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I'm glad Charlie's got you. And you're not nearly as bad as thought."

"Thanks. And there's more to you than just being a dumb jock."

"Thanks." John laughed as they went through the drive thru and headed home.

"Do you think the guys went to talk to your parents?" Charlie asked Jaycee as they sat in the living room.

"Yes, they did. And I'm betting Phil did all the talking."

"He does have a habit of doing that, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Jaycee laughed. "If Phil wasn't going to be a musician, I swear my brother would go into politics."

Charlie laughed. "He's good at arguing."

"Yes, he is." Jaycee laughed as the door opened and John and Phil walked in with dinner. "Did you have a nice talk with mom and dad?"

"How did you know that's where we went?" John asked.

"Way to keep a secret Cena. She didn't know until you told her."

"Reverse Psychology. Works every time." Jaycee smiled. John walked over to her and kissed her. "So, how did it go?"

"The usual." Phil said before kissing Charlie hello. "Let's eat and talk about it over dinner." They sat down at the table and put the food on plates.

"So, what did mom and dad say?"

"Just that they were disappointed in you for ruining your life by letting Cena seduce you into bed. And how they had such high hopes for you. I told them that if they really cared, they would support you. That you could still do everything you wanted only you would have John and your child with you."

"He also told them that if they shut you out, they lose him and their grandchild too."

"What did they say?"

"They didn't say anything because I didn't give them a chance." he replied. "Jaycee, if they can't accept that you want this, then they shouldn't be in your life. You have me, Charlie, John, Lexie, Randy, Natalie and Mike. We are the ones who will support you in this."

"You're right. Now, let's forget this for now and finish this food. This little one is hungry." Jaycee smiled. Phil nodded and they finished eating.

After Phil and Charlie left, Jaycee headed to the bedroom to lay down. She didn't feel real well. John cleaned up the kitchen and then headed to the bedroom with her. He laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about your parents and everything." he whispered. "I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. It took two of us to make this baby." She said shifting to look at him. "I love my life and I love you. I'm not worried about what my parents say. Do I wish they would be happy? Yes but since they won't. I'm not going to worry it. I want to focus on our child and marriage."

"I love you Jaycee."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him. He pulled her to him and they were both soon asleep.

Phil looked at Charlie as she laid in bed reading. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about how your parents feel about me if they hate my brother so much."

"My parents love you." He replied. "And even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter."

"How do you know they love me?"

"Because they always have. You and Jaycee have been best friends for years. They don't think you're like John was. They love you." He looked at her. "Hey, believe me when I tell you that even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter. Because I do. I love you with everything I am and I would never leave you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. Because I love you too."

Carol and John Cena Sr. arrived in Boston the next morning. They had made plans to stay for a little while. Both were excited about their grandchild.

"Our first little baby to spoil." Carol said as they drove. They had been talking about the kids. She looked at her husband. "I'm a little shocked at Damon and Alexia. I mean to not want to be a part of your grandchild's life."

"I never agreed with the way Damon and Alexia were with Jaycee. You know that, Carol." John Sr said. "They were always so much tougher on her than Phil and they had this big plan laid out for her. You can't plan your kid's life."

"I agree with you. I know they wanted Jaycee to be something great. We wanted that for Charlie too but we didn't plan out her life or John's for that matter."

"Speaking of Charlie, you think she'll come clean about living with Phil this whole time?"

"I think she will now that John and Jaycee are married." Carol laughed. "I can't believe they thought we didn't know. How gullible do they think we are?"

"Very." He laughed as they pulled up to the apartment building. "Now, let's go surprise the kids."

Charlie kissed Phil as he fell to the side and pulled her closer to him. "I swear you're going to be the death of me woman." He said laughing breathlessly. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope." He said as the doorbell rang. " Who could that be?"

"I'll get it." Charlie said picking up his shirt and slipping it on. She walked to the door and opened it without looking out the peephole. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hi honey. Did we catch you at a bad time? Phil in the shower?"

"Um..." Phil came walking out of the bedroom in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I love how you guys decorated the place. It's beautiful. The Christmas tree is nice. She make you carry it up all six flights of stairs?" Carol asked. Phil nodded. Carol laughed.

"Relax you guys. We know you've been living together. How about you guys get cleaned up and we'll go next door to visit John and Jaycee and we'll meet you downstairs in an hour for breakfast?"

"Great." Phil said to them.

"We will see you in a few." Carol said as she and her husband headed next door.

Charlie looked at Phil after her parents left. "They knew?"

"I guess they do notice things." He laughed. "Let's go get dressed and head to breakfast.'

She nodded and they headed to shower and get dressed. Charlie still couldn't believe her parents knew. But now it was out and she was actually happy it was.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John smiled when he answered the door and saw his parents standing there. "Hey, mom, dad."

"Son." John Sr. said hugging him. "Where that wife of yours?"

"She's getting dressed." John laughed as he hugged his mom. "Sorry you guys weren't at the wedding. But it was last minute."

"Well, when you get someone pregnant, sometimes the wedding is last minute." Carol replied. "But we couldn't be happier about your marriage and our grandchild. Granted, it's sooner than we had hoped, but we are happy."

"So, you don't think we're too young or that I'm ruining my life and Jaycee's?"

"Of course not." John Sr replied. "John, in high school, all those girls weren't the right ones. And we were worried that you would make a mistake and end up having to marry someone you didn't love. Like when you told us Kelly might be pregnant with your baby. We didn't want that girl in our family. You didn't love her and she wasn't the right one."

"Jaycee is the right one. And we are so happy about this baby." John smiled. "We surprised your sister."

"Yeah. I guess you know that she and Phil have been living together and Jaycee and I have been living together."

"Yeah we kind of got that when Jaycee ended up pregnant." Carol said. "But we knew from the beginning. You guys didn't hide it very well and I'm guessing it was more for the Brooks' than us."

"They'd have flipped." Jaycee said as she came into the room. Carol smiled and hugged her.

"You look beautiful. Has my son been taking care of you?"

"He's been great."

"You do look beautiful, my dear." John Sr said hugging her. "We hope it's okay we surprised you. We told your sister that we wanted to take you all out of breakfast.'

"That sounds wonderful. I could so go for some French Toast, a little banana, some sausage. No bacon or maple." Jaycee said.

"Okay" Carol laughed. "As soon as Phil and Charlie are ready, we will head off." She smiled at Jaycee. She was always the one she wanted for her son.

Charlie and Phil arrived a few minutes later and they headed out. They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Once everyone had order, John turned to his parents.

"How long are you guys going to be in town?"

"We aren't sure yet. At least through the holidays. We want to spend time with family." She said as the waiter brought the breakfast.

"This bacon smells great." Phil said as the waiter sat the plates down in front of them.

"Excuse me." Jaycee said heading to the restroom.

"Morning sickness. The smell of bacon bothers her." John replied.

"She will be fine." Carol smiled. They all started eating when John realized that Jaycee wasn't back yet.

"Charlie, can you go check on Jaycee? She's been in there for a while."

"Yeah." Charlie said getting up and heading that way. She walked into the bathroom and found Jaycee on the floor. "Jaycee! Come on wake up." She took out her phone and dialed 911 first and then dialed Phil and explained things to him.

Phil looked at John. "Something's wrong with Jaycee." Phil had barely gotten the words out of his mouth and John was up from the table and in the ladies room with Jaycee scooped up in his arms.

"John, the ambulance is on their way." Charlie said as their parents came in.

"I have to get her to the hospital." John said walking out of the restroom and he was met by the paramedics.

"What happen?" The paramedic asked as John placed her on the gurney.

"I just came in and she was on the floor." Charlie replied. "She's pregnant."

"Alright. Let's start an IV and get her to the hospital." They looked at the group. "Who's coming with her?'

"I am. I'm her husband." John said following them out.

"John, we will meet you at the hospital." His dad said to him.

Phil stood there for a minute before he walked out to the car. Charlie sat in the driver's seat. " I'll drive." He nodded and they were soon on their way to the hospital. Phil hoped his sister would be okay.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Jaycee was immediately taken back. The doctor drew blood.

"Mr. Cena, what exactly happened with your wife?" The doctor asked him.

"I don't know. She went to the restroom with morning sickness. I got worried when she didn't come back right away. I sent my sister to check on her and she found her on the floor."

"Alright. We will do some test and let you know." the doctor walked back to where Jaycee was. John sat down in the room and held her hand. She had to be okay.

Jaycee woke up and saw John sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"You fainted or something. Charlie found you in the restroom of the restaurant." John said kissing her. "I was so scared."

"Mrs. Cena, glad you're awake." the doctor said walking in. "We have your blood work. It looks like you're anemic so I want to prescribe some iron pills."

"Did that cause her to pass out?" John asked him.

"Yes but she was also very dehydrated. Have you been eating and drinking fluids?"

"I have." Jaycee replied to him.

"She has." John added.

"Well, we are giving you fluids to help." He made notes in his chart. "How much morning sickness have you had?"

"All day sickness. It comes at all times in the day. And different smells effect it."

"Okay based on everything, I'm sure you have hyperemesis gravidarum. A severe type of morning sickness. I want to keep you here for a few days to do more tests and put you on some medication to help." Jaycee nodded. "But I think if you stick with the medication and you get plenty of rest, you and the baby will be just fine."

"Alright." She replied as he walked out. She turned to John. "See the baby and I are fine."

"This is a serious condition. You are going to rest as much as you can."

"John, I'm fine." She said with a slight smile at how overprotective he was being. "You should probably go tell your parents and Charlie and Phil."

"Yeah. I don't know who was more terrified."

"Then go tell them all I'm fine." She smiled. He kissed her and headed out to the waiting room. He walked in and saw his parents and Phil and Charlie there.

"How's Jaycee?" Phil said getting up.

"She's fine. They want to keep her for a few days for observation."

"What's wrong with her?" Carol asked.

"She's anemic and has hyperemesis gravidarum. A severe type of morning sickness. They've given her medication and ordered her to rest as much as possible."

"Can we see her?" Phil asked. John nodded.

"We don't want to bombard her. So Phil, you and Charlie go. We will go later. I think I should call Damon and Alexia and let them know."

"I don't know why." Phil replied. "They don't care."

"They still should know." Carol said him.

"Phil, why don't you and Charlie go see Jaycee?' John Sr. said to him.

He and Charlie headed to the room with John. Phil was glad that Jaycee was going to be okay. He couldn't lose her.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jaycee came home three days later. The doctor had prescribed her some medication for the morning sickness. John helped her into bed when she got home.

"You stay in bed." He said as he did.

"John, the doctor said I just have to take it easy. He didn't officially put me on bed rest." She said with a smile. She loved that he was so overprotective but she was fine.

"You just rest. I've got Charlie bringing you assignments until you feel better and Mom's going to sit with you while I'm at school."

"Do you think that's necessary?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm not taking any chance with you or our child. I want you both safe."

She smiled and kissed him. "Alright. Just until I feel better."

"Great." He smiled. "So, can I get you anything?"

"Some peppermint tea and dry toast. I still feel a little nauseous."

"Coming right up." He kissed her and headed to the kitchen. He knew he was being overprotective but he didn't want to lose her or the baby.

Charlie and Phil were in their apartment. They knew Jaycee had come home from the hospital that morning.

"John talked to Jaycee's teachers and they are going to let her do assignments over the internet and I'm bringing her some of her assignments too. Just to make sure she doesn't get behind. Once she feels better, she will head back to school." Charlie said as they sat there.

"If John has his way, I have a feeling Jaycee will be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Will you be like that when I'm pregnant? All overprotective and sweet?"

"I will wait on you hand and foot. But we've got plenty of time."

"We do?"

"Yeah. I mean we are in no way ready for kids right now. I want my band to take and I want you to finish school first."

"Jaycee and John wanted to finish school before they had kids but it didn't work that way."

"No but that's them. We are always very careful. Jaycee and John weren't. And while I'm all for them having a baby. I know we aren't ready for that. Do you think we are?"

"Not right now. But it's nice to think about. You and me...married with a couple of cute little babies."

He smiled and kissed her. "It is when the time is right." She nodded in agreement.

Carol arrived at the apartment and headed up. She told John she would come and stay with Jaycee well everyone was in school. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Mom, thanks for coming." John said when he opened the door.

"No problem. I love spending time with Jaycee."

"You like her better than me, don't you" He said kiddingly.

"Yes I do. She's carrying my grandchild and she's sweeter than you are."

"Thanks mom." He laughed. "Jaycee is in the bedroom and under strict instructions to stay there."

"I'll watch her like a hawk."

"Great." He said heading to the bedroom. He kissed Jaycee and grabbed his stuff and headed out.

Once he was gone, Carol headed into the bedroom. "My son getting your nerves yet?"

Jaycee laughed. "Just a little but I know he means well." She said moving a little bit. "I don't think I need full bed rest but John is convinced I do."

"Well, we can sit here and talk about him while he's away. I'll talk to him so he's not so intense."

Jaycee smiled. "It's alright. I know why he's worried. I'm a little worried myself."

"You shouldn't be. Everything is going to be fine with you and the baby." Carol said. "You're young and healthy. Is the morning sickness that bad?"

"Yes. I swear I have it all day sometimes and sometimes I don't want to get out of bed it's so bad."

"But the doctor gave you some medication right?"

"Yes, and it has helped a lot. So, I think everything will be okay."

"You're just a little sick of John's hovering.'

"A little but I know he means well and loves me."

"He does love you. And I'm glad he finally got his head out of his butt and figured that out."

Jaycee laughed. "Yeah me too."

Carol smiled. "I always knew he was meant to be with you. I just wasn't sure he would ever realize it."

"You knew?"

"Of course dear. When the four of you use to play when you were younger, I saw the writing on the wall with you and John and Charlie and Phil. I'm just glad it all worked out." Jaycee smiled.

"How did you know so much?"

"Oh honey, it was easy to see the way those boys looked at you and Charlie. And the way you'd look at them in return."

"It sure took a long time to get there though."

"Yes but wasn't it worth the wait?"

Jaycee smiled. "Yes, it was. I'm hungry."

Carol laughed. "Alright and what do you and my grandchild want?"

"Sesame Chicken with crab Rangoon and an egg roll. Plus some canoli."

"I can do that. You just rest." Carol walked out of the room and ordered from the Chinese place and the Italian place.

Charlie headed home after her class. She had Jaycee's assignments. She headed over the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Charlie dear, I didn't know you still knocked." Her mom said when she opened the door.

"Hey, mom. I have Jaycee's assignments."

"I think she's sleeping right now. So we can talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Charlie asked. Carol smiled and shook her head.

"No baby. I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Just how things are with you. We have been so focused on Jaycee and the baby. I haven't heard from you how things are with you."

"Everything's good. Phil and I are getting along great, school's awesome. My brother is happily married to my best friend and their having a baby. The rest of my friends are happy and married with babies. Life is good."

"But?" Carol said to her daughter.

"But what?"

"What is wrong then? If everything is perfect."

"I guess I'm just wondering if Phil is serious about me. I mean the band is taking off and girls go crazy for him. What do I have that they don't?"

"His heart."

"But if that's not enough? I mean I see those trampy groupies around him and the others. Just because I have his heart doesn't mean he can't be tempted into bed with them.'

Carol walked over and hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, Phil loves you more than anything in the world. And I don't think there is anyone who could turn his head from you."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Mom. I needed to hear that."

"Glad I could help." Carol smiled. "Now, why don't you do something special for Phil? Just something to let him know how much he means to you."

"That's a great idea. Can you give Jaycee her assignments?"

"Sure. Go." Carol laughed as she left. She was glad that it seemed both her children were happy. That was all she ever wanted for them. For them to be happy in their life and relationships. That's all any parent could hope for.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

A few months later, Jaycee was starting to show. She had a doctor's appointment as she was having headaches. Even though she was in her second trimester, she still had morning sickness. She sat in the doctor's office. John had school and then work. She told him she would tell him what the doctor said.

"Jaycee, how are you feeling?" The doctor said walking in.

"Okay. I still have morning sickness. I've been having headaches and some blurred vision."

"Well let's take your vital signs and we will go from there." She took her blood pressure and pulse and wrote down the information. "Well, your blood pressure is high. And it has been at every visit. But it's very high right now. Have you been stressed?"

"Just with school and work."

"Well, I think you need to rest more. I'm recommending modified bed rest. You aren't on complete bed rest. But almost. I'm recommending that you do your classes on line. I want you resting as much as possible. You can get up but do not do anything strenuous."

"So what's going on?"

"I'm sure you have preeclampsia. Usually it appears in last of second trimester or in the third. But based on everything, I feel you do have it. And you're much to early to deliver. We want a healthy baby. So bed rest."

"Alright. Bed rest." Jaycee said as the doctor got the ultrasound.

"Let's see what's going on with that baby." She smiled as she put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe. "Well, everything looks good. Strong heartbeat. The placenta is a little low but I'm sure it will move before delivery. Do you have anyone who can drive you home?" Jaycee nodded.

"My mother in law is here with me. My husband has her watching me like a hawk." Jaycee said laughing.

"That's good." She smiled. "Jaycee, this is the second complication you have had in a short time. I think you should come and see me every two weeks. Just to be on the safe side."

"Alright." She nodded as she got dressed. She got everything the doctor had given her and walked out to where Carol was waiting.

"Is everything okay?" Carol asked her.

"Yeah." Jaycee smiled as they got into the car.

"So tell me the truth."

Jaycee sighed. "I have preeclampsia and the placenta is a little low. But she feels that will correct itself before delivery. She wants me on modified bed rest. Which means bed rest for most of the day."

"Never fear. I'll take care of everything for you dear."

"I know you will and I'm glad you're here but don't you have to get back to John and your own life."

"No. John and I moved back to Boston to be closer to you, John, Charlie and Phil. We wanted to be close for my grandchild." She replied as they drove toward the apartment. "Jaycee, dear, you are no inconvenience. I enjoy spending time with you."

Jaycee smiled. "Thanks. God, John is going to go into severely overprotective mode."

"I won't let him drive you too crazy."

"Thanks." She laughed. They pulled into the apartment complex and headed in. Jaycee wasn't looking forward to telling John about the newest complication. She knew she was young but she was healthy and took care of herself. She didn't understand why she was having complications like this.

"Why don't you go rest and I will fix you something to eat?"

"Thanks Carol." She said walking to the bedroom. She changed into some comfortable clothes and got into bed. She turned on a movie and was soon asleep.

"Hey mom." John said when he walked in from work. "Where's Jaycee?"

"She's resting. The doctor told her to rest more." Carol said as she got up from the sofa.

"What did the doctor say?"

"You should talk to Jaycee. She had an ultrasound done and I'm sure she wants to show you it." Carol said as she got her stuff together. "Let me know if you need me tomorrow."

"I will. Thanks mom." He said hugging her. She nodded and headed out.

John headed into the bedroom and saw Jaycee sleeping. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey." She said waking up.

"Hey. Mom said the doctor told you rest more. What did she say?"

"I have preeclampsia and the placenta is a little low. I just need to rest most of the time. That's all."

"What's preeclampsia?"

"Pregnancy induced high blood pressure."

"That sounds serious?"

"It can be but she says if I rest and avoid as much stress as possible, I should be fine. She wants to monitor me and see me every two weeks."

"Baby, this is serious."

"It can be but I'll be fine. I promise. I've got the best nurses in the world."

"You know I can go online or read a baby book to find out about this. You are telling me everything right?"

"I am. Right now, my blood pressure is just a little high. She wants me to rest. When I rest, I'm sure the blood pressure will come down."

"Alright. You're on bed rest. I'm not letting anything happen to you or the baby. So, me or my mom, or Charlie or Phil will get you anything you need. You just rest."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"No. I'm not taking any chances. So you are on rest for the reminder of the pregnancy or until the doctor says it's alright."

"Ok. I promise."

"Good. Now you rest and I go see about dinner and invite Charlie and Phil over."

"Great." She smiled as he left. She sighed once he had. She could tell he was going to annoy her with all the hovering. But it was also nice to know he loved her and the baby that much.

John walked into the kitchen and quickly brought up preeclampsia on his laptop. He read all about it. He sighed once he did. It was more serious than she'd let on and he was determined to make sure that she had as little stress as possible.

He picked up the phone and called Charlie and invited her and Phil over. He got out some chicken and started to make Chicken Fajitas.

Charlie hung up with John and walked into the bedroom to talk to Phil. "Hey, that was John. He invited us to dinner."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Well?"

"Jaycee went to the doctor and had a check up today. They found another complication. She has preeclampsia. It's pregnancy induced high blood pressure."

"Is it serious?"

"It can be if it's not monitored."

"So she has anemia, that horrible morning sickness and now this. That's a lot of complications."

"Yeah but the doctor is going to monitor her." She said to him. "Now let's go to dinner." He nodded and they headed out. "Phil, everything will be okay."

He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as they knocked on the door.

"Glad you guys came." John said when he opened the door. "Dinner is all ready. Jaycee is in bed resting."

"So we're eating without her?" Phil said to him.

"You better not be." They heard from the hallway. They looked and saw Jaycee standing there. "I'm starving." Charlie smiled and hugged her, putting her hand on the baby bump.

"What are you doing?"

"Visiting with Charlie and Phil."

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"What if she relaxes on the couch? That way she's still resting but we can all talk too?"

"Alright but stay on the couch." John said to her.

"I will." She smiled and sat down on the couch. John nodded and headed into the kitchen. She loved that he loved her and the baby so much but the hovering would take some getting use too.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Charlie smiled at Jaycee as they sat on the couch. Phil had volunteered to help John with dinner. "He's driving you nuts right?" Jaycee nodded.

"Yes." Jaycee laughed. "I love that he loves me and the baby so much but I need some breathing room."

"He's just concerned."

"I know and I know I have some complications. But I don't need him hovering so much." She sighed. "But I'm going to deal with it because I love him. And I know he means well. And he has no idea he's doing it."

"I've got a special surprise planned for Phil later. To help celebrate the band taking off. They got signed. Did he tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me." She said. "But I'm excited for him and the others. They deserve it."

"Yes, they do." Charlie smiled as John and Phil came out of the kitchen with dinner.

"I hope homemade pizza is okay."

"If it has my toppings on it and no bacon or pineapple." Jaycee replied.

"I made sure no bacon or pineapple." John replied. "But it does have pepperoni and peppers."

"Yummy." She smiled. "So, Phil do you have something to tell me?"

Phil smiled. "Well I was going to wait but...we got signed."

"That's awesome." She smiled. "I'm so excited for you guys."

"Thanks." Phil smiled. "It's finally happening. I think this is it."

"It's great. You guys work hard and you deserve to be signed. So, when do you start recording?"

"Next week." Phil said smiling. "I'm excited. And I know I couldn't have done this without you...you always believed in me. And of course, my muse." He leaned over and kissed Charlie on the temple and smiled.

"That's so sweet." Jaycee said before she put a hand to head.

"Are you okay?" John asked his wife.

"I'm just a little dizzy but it happens."

"Maybe we should go." Charlie said to her.

"Why don't you go celebrate the band signing?" Jaycee smiled. "I'm going to rest. So go. Have fun."

Charlie smiled and nodded and she took Phil's hand and they headed out. They walked next door to their apartment and he pulled her back against him as she unlocked the door.

"Didn't feel like going out?" He whispered. She turned to look at him slightly and shook her head.

"No. I think a celebration at home in much better." She smiled as they walked into the apartment.

"What exactly did you have plan for us?" he smiled.

"Well... I thought we could spend the rest of the night in bed." She said smiling.

He smiled and took her hand. They headed to the bedroom and spend the night enjoying each other.

The next morning, Jaycee woke up to find that John had made her breakfast in bed. "This is nice of you but I know you have class and work. You don't need to do all of this."

"I wan to take care of you. You're my wife and I love you. Taking care of you is the most important thing to me." She smiled and kissed him.

"Isn't that what got her in trouble in the first place?" Phil said as he walked in. "You've got class and work. Go."

"Alright." John said kissing her again and then headed out.

Jaycee looked at her brother. "So, what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my sister. So I volunteered to sit with you today and give Carol a break."

"Well you're in for a fun day." Jaycee smiled. "We have my soaps and other shows I like to watch."

"Soaps? You still watch General Hospital."

"Yes I love General Hospital." She smiled "So, is something on your mind? Anything you want to talk about."

"No. I'm good. Just wanted to hang out with you. I guess I'm nervous and excited. And I hope this deal sticks. That we finally have made it."

"It will because you guys are amazing. You deserve this." She smiled.

"Thanks. So how are you feeling? I'm worried about you."

"I'm feeling good. I just have to rest and not get stressed." She replied. "So, are you and Charlie doing good?"

"We're great. I can't believe how much more I love her everyday."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "You guys are perfect."

"Thanks." He said rolling his eyes. "And as much as I don't want to admit it. You and John are perfect too. I mean you better be since he knocked you up."

She laughed. "Must you say it like that. It sounds like he knocked me up without marrying me. And he would have married me even if I wasn't pregnant."

"I know he would have. He's not so bad really. And he loves you."

"I'm glad you realize that." She smiled. "Now, since you're going to be here with me, you need to feed me."

"Feed you what?"

"Oh, feed me Mexican."

"Didn't you just eat?"

"So, what's your point?" Jaycee asked him.

"That you can't be hungry."

"I'm eating for two. And that was breakfast this morning. I want some Mexican."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Fudge cake."

He looked at her. "You're going to make my niece or nephew come out fat aren't you?"

"No. I'm just hungry and so is the baby. He obviously has John's appetite already. And what's wrong with a plump baby. With chubby little cheeks."

Phil laughed and shook his head. "You're a mess."

"Yeah so go get my Mexican."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Mexican and I want chicken quesadillas, chips and cheese dip. I want fudge cake also with whipped cream."

"Alright. I will be right back. Stay in bed. I don't want Cena to have my head for anything."

"I'll protect you."

"Good to know." He laughed and headed out.

Just after Phil left, Jaycee heard the doorbell. "Who could that be?" He said to herself as she slowly got out of bed. If she got out too quickly, she got dizzy. So, she always took her time. She walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see her parents there.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" She asked them.

"We wanted to come and see you. Your father and I have some news." Alexia said walking in.

"News?"

"Yes." Damon said walking in too. "I've been transferred to California. So, we are moving to San Diego. As you know we aren't happy with your choices in life. And since we are moving away, I think this just might be the last bit of communication we have."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means as of now, your mother and I will no longer speak with you."

"You've come all the way here to tell me this? You kind of made it clear I didn't have your support when I told you guys I was pregnant and John and I had gotten married."

"What are you doing out of bed?" they turned to see Phil standing there with the food. He walked in and put it down on the table. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was answering the door." Jaycee replied.

"Well you go back to bed and I will bring you your lunch." He turned to his parents. "And I will deal with these two." Jaycee nodded and headed back to the bedroom. "What the hell are you doing here and you had better not upset Jaycee?"

"We just told her we were moving to California and we wouldn't be speaking to her anymore."

"Well extend that to me too and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." He said as he started unpacking the bags. "Did I stutter? Bye."

"Is something wrong with Jaycee?" Alexia asked.

"Like you care. Just leave." He said walking over to the door. "Leave."

Damon took Alexia's hand. "We should go. We aren't apart of our kids' lives anymore. So, let's go."

Phil stood at the door and waited for them to leave. Once they had, he shut the door and headed to get the lunch on plates. He couldn't believe his parents came and told her they were moving and they wouldn't speak anymore. They had made it clear when she told them about the baby. Why they needed to tell her again he didn't know.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jaycee got back into bed and sighed. Even though she'd come to accept her parents didn't want anything to do with her anymore, it still hurt to hear.

"Still hungry?" She heard from the door.

"Yes, I am." She said to him. "Mom and dad leave."

"They did. I don't know why they had to come here." He said placing the food on the bed.

"I don't know either." She said as she grabbed her food. "But it's over and they're gone now."

"Just don't get out of bed again or your husband will kill me."

"I won't. I couldn't ignore the door. It could have been important." She said taking a bite of her food.

"Well it wasn't and now they are on their way to California and I have a feeling that mom and dad aren't happy with each other. But that's not our concern anymore." He said eating his own food. "And don't let them bother you. You've still got me."

"Yes, I do." She replied.

John arrived home later in the day after work. He ran into Charlie in the hallway and they headed over to the apartment.

"Jaycee sleeping?" John asked when they walked in.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling good." Phil replied. "She got sick a few times but she said that's the morning sickness."

John nodded. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I should tell you that our parents came by and told her that they were moving to California and wouldn't be speaking to her again. I told them to extend that to me and just go. They came by when I went to get lunch. She said she's okay but I know my sister and I know it bothers her some."

"Thanks Phil." John replied. "Why don't you guys head back to your place? I think Jaycee and I need some alone time." Phil nodded and he and Charlie headed to their place.

John headed into the bedroom and saw Jaycee sleeping. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're home."

"Phil told me about your parents." He said to her. "I think it's better if they're that far away. That way, you don't have to deal with them."

"You're right." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Where's Phil and Charlie?"

"I sent them to their apartment. I wanted some time alone with my beautiful wife." He said kissing her. "So, the doctor said it was okay right?'

"Yes." She smiled. "Now, what are we waiting for?" He laughed a little and kissed her. They were soon making love.

Phil and Charlie sat in their apartment after leaving John and Jaycee's. "Are you okay?" She asked as she stirred the sauce for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Jaycee."

"You can act all big and bad if you want to, I know deep down this hurts you too."

"It might a little bit. But it's probably better this way. They won't be around to constantly remind Jaycee how she's ruining her life and all that garbage. They can't see she's happy with this. And I know she will still do everything she wants in life."

"Yeah she will." Charlie replied. "But how do you really feel? Take Jaycee out of the equation. What are your feelings about your parents?"

"I hate them for always treating us so differently. And I hate them for hurting her." He sighed. "I know her having the baby and being married right now is not ideal. But Jaycee is happy. My parents should be too. But I guess it is what it is, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well, let's try to put this behind us. They're gone and we have a new niece or nephew coming soon."

Phil smiled. "Yes, we do. And you're doing great in school and we're getting ready to record the first album. Life is fantastic for us."

"It certain is." She said walking over to him. "Now, why don't we have dessert first and dinner later?"

He nodded and they headed into the bedroom. Afterward, he laid there with her resting on his chest and smiled. As long as Jaycee had them and John, she had all she needed.

The next few months flew by as everyone was busy with school and work. The band was working on their album. Jaycee was in fifth month and she and John were getting ready to find out what the baby was.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Carol asked

"No, take the day off." Jaycee smiled. "You have been so good to stay with me the last few months. You should have a day off. John is meeting me there. And then we are going to announce to everyone what we're having tonight at the family dinner."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am." Jaycee smiled as she got her stuff together. "I will see you tonight at the restaurant." Carol nodded and followed Jaycee out. She got into her car and drove away.

Jaycee arrived at the doctor's office and headed in. She hoped John made it in time for the appointment. "Jaycee Cena." She heard the nurse say. She got up and followed the nurse to the room. She took her vital signs just as the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late." John said rushing in. "Traffic."

"You're here now." Jaycee smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Well Jaycee, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired and some dizziness."

"Well, that's from the preeclampsia. Your blood pressure is very high and that worries me. So, let's do this ultrasound and we will go from there." Jaycee nodded as the doctor got the sonogram machine. "Okay, the baby looks good. Right size. Strong heartbeat. And it looks like you're having a little boy." She smiled. "The placenta is still low over the cervix and that worries me but I'm sure it will move as the pregnancy progresses. I want to keep a check on it." She said as she printed out the ultrasound photos.

"Is all of this serious?" John asked the doctor.

"Yes. The blood pressure and the placenta issues are serious." She said turning to them. "Jaycee, all of the conditions you're having are serious and it's rare to have them all in one pregnancy. So, I want you on complete bed rest. No more than fifteen to twenty minutes on your feet at one time. The only way to get your blood pressure down is rest. You aren't far enough along to do a c-section to deliver the baby. So, rest is the best thing right now." Jaycee nodded. "I also think we should start seeing you once a week."

"Okay." Jaycee said as the doctor walked out. She turned to John. "So I guess I'm on bed rest for the next few months."

"Yes, you are. You and this baby are going to fine and I'm making sure of that. From now on, you will not leave the house except to come to the doctor. You will not get out of bed unless it's to use the bathroom or get a bath. And I or someone else will help you with that. There will be going no where. I'm not losing you or our baby."

"Ok. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"We will move it to our house and you will stay on the couch."

She nodded and they headed out. They arrived home and she immediately got into bed. He called everyone over so they could tell them the sex of the baby and everything. He hoped the rest of the pregnancy would be calm for Jaycee and the baby. He couldn't lose them.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jaycee woke up a little while later to John's lips pressed against her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was nice."

"Great. I ordered in dinner and everyone will be here soon."

"Then I guess I should move to the sofa." She said getting up.

"Wait, you no walking." He said walking to the bed. "I'm going to carry you to the sofa."

"I can walk. It's just about a two minute walk." She laughed.

"Nope." He said picking her up bridal style. "No walking."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you John Cena."

"Well, I would hope so. You did marry me and you're having my baby." He smiled. "I love you too."

They walked out of the bedroom and he sat her down on the sofa. "I hope Chinese is okay."

"Sounds yum to me." She smiled as the doorbell rang.

John walked to get it and it was his parents. "Mom, dad, glad you came."

"We wouldn't miss it. But we were shocked that you wanted to have the dinner here instead of the restaurant like we planned." Carol replied.

"Well, these a reason for that. Which I will go into later when Phil and Charlie get here."

"We're here. Go into it now." Phil said as he and Charlie walked in.

"Alright." He said when they walked into the apartment. He walked over to Jaycee and sat down. "As you all know, we went to the doctor today and we found out we're having a boy."

"That's wonderful, son." John Sr said to him.

"But?" Phil asked him.

"But Jaycee has some complications. She has high blood pressure and the placenta is low over the cervix. So the doctor put her on complete bed rest. No more than fifteen or twenty minutes on her feet and the doctor wants to see her every week. That plus the anemia makes the pregnancy high risk." John said. "That's why I moved the family dinner here."

"No need to worry John. You've got an army of people who will help you take care of her and ensure that she behaves herself. In fact, we were going to talk to you about this later but Charlie has explained the situation to her professors and got approval to take her classes online until after my nephew is born. She's agreed to split shifts with Carol while I'm in the studio and you're at work and school."

"Are you sure about that Charlie?" Carol asked her daughter. "I would hate for anything to mess up your schooling."

"Me too." Jaycee added from her spot. "Charlie, school is important and I don't want you to fall behind."

"Don't worry. I have it worked out. I'm going to do my classes online while you're resting." Charlie smiled. "I'm going to watch you and make sure my nephew is healthy. I'm ahead of everyone for the semester anyway." Charlie said.

"Alright. As long as your school work doesn't fall behind." Carol added.

"It won't." She smiled.

"Well nice that's settled. Can we eat? I'm so hungry." Jaycee said to them. Everyone laughed and John made Jaycee a plate. "Thank you." She said as she started to eat. "Umm, is there anything better than crab Rangoon?"

"It is pretty good." John replied. They finished up dinner and everyone headed home leaving Jaycee and John alone.

"I'm so exhausted." Jaycee said as they laid in bed that night.

"You need to get some sleep." He said as he kissed her goodnight.

"But I wanted to be with you."

"Sweetie, this has been an exhausting day for both of us. So let's sleep and tomorrow night, I will plan a romantic night for two." He said. "Wait, the doctor said it was okay right?"

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow night, we will have the romantic night." He kissed her again and they were both soon asleep.

Phil and Charlie sat in their apartment after dinner. "I'm glad you're going to stay with Jaycee."

"She's my sister in law and my best friend and I've got to protect my nephew. My little E means everything to me." She said.

"E?"

"Short for Ethan. She always said that would be her son's name."

"And you think she still wants that name?" He asked knowing Jaycee picked that name out when she was twelve.

"Yes. She told me when she found out she was pregnant that she had two names picked out. One for a girl and one for a boy. The little boy would Ethan John. The little girl Baylee Charlotte."

"She wants to name her son after John and her daughter after you?"

"What can I say? We Cenas make an impression."

"I agree with that." He smiled. "She's going to be okay right? I mean with all these complications, she and Ethan will be okay right?"

"They'll be alright." She said to him. "I promise. Jaycee is healthy. She and Ethan will be fine."

He sighed. "I did the research on these complications. They can be serious. They most often effect first time mothers and young mothers. Jaycee is only 18. That puts her in the young mother group."

"But Jaycee's also strong. And she's getting the best prenatal care possible and she's surrounded by fussy people who will see to it she follows doctors orders. Jaycee will be fine. You just worry about knocking it out of the park with this album."

He smiled and kissed her. "Have I told you how much I love you lately? And how I couldn't picture my life without you?"

"Yes. But it's always nice to hear."

"So, let's head to our room and spend a little time together." He smiled and took her hand and led her to the bedroom where they were soon locked away. Having Charlie in his life made it all worth while.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few months later, Jaycee was still on bed rest. She was 31 weeks into the pregnancy. Her high blood pressure had continued as well as the placenta previa. The doctor was hoping to wait to deliver the baby until Jaycee was 37 weeks. But that depended on the blood pressure and placenta previa.

John walked into the bedroom after making breakfast. He smiled when he saw her still asleep. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently more than when she was early in the pregnancy. He walked over and shook her awake.

"Jaycee." He said trying to wake her up. "Jaycee." He said again. He moved the covers to wake her and saw the blood on the sheets.

He grabbed the phone and frantically dialed 911 as Phil and Charlie came running into the room. John explained to the paramedics and they were on their way. Both Phil and Charlie tried to wake Jaycee up. The paramedics came and rushed Jaycee to the hospital. Phil and Charlie followed in their car while John rode with Jaycee.

Charlie looked over at Phil. "She'll be ok."

"I hope so." He said as they drove.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Jaycee was rushed up to labor and delivery. John waited in the waiting room while she was examined. He hope everything was going to be okay.

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said walking out just as Phil and Charlie arrived.

"Yes, how is my wife?" John asked.

"She's in critical condition. The high blood pressure along with the placenta previa has caused a placenta abruption. We have to do an c-section immediately to get the baby out or we will lose them both. She's bleeding profusely."

"Fine. Do the c-section." John said to him.

"We need your permission for the surgery and permission to give her blood."

"Fine. Do it." He said signing the form. "Just save them. Please." The doctor nodded and headed back into the room. John turned to Charlie and Phil. "They're going to be okay right? I can't lose them." He said sitting down with his head in his hands.

"They'll be fine. Jaycee is a fighter. She'd never leave you like this."

"I hope you're right." He whispered. He hoped and prayed they would both be okay.

"Alright, let's get this baby out." The doctor said as he made an incision. They had put Jaycee under general anesthesia. The doctor pulled the baby out and cut the umbilical cord. "He's blue." He said handing him to the neonatologist.

"Let's start CPR." the doctor said as they worked to get him breathing. They gently did CPR on him. "Come little guy." He said as they continued.

"She's coding." They heard from the other table. "Charge the paddles to 300. Clear." He said as he shocked her.

"Still no pulse." The nurse said.

"Charging 350. Clear." The doctor said as the neonatologist worked on the baby.

"Nothing."

"Damn it. Come on." The doctor said. "Charge again 400 clear" He shocked her one more time.

"Sinus rhythm." The nurse said.

"Vitals every fifteen minutes. Let's stitch her up and do an CT to figure out the problem." He looked over at the neonatologist. "How is he?"

"He's pinking up." He said. They intubated the baby and quickly took him to the NICU. They had tests to run on him and he wasn't breathing on his own. They were worried about a heart condition.

"I want them both monitored every hour. Report back to me." The nurse and other doctors nodded. "I want the results of that CT immediately. Rush it." He said as he walked out to tell John the news.

John looked up as the doctor came into the waiting room. He looked at the doctor's face. "Please tell me they are both okay."

"They are both critical." He said. "We delivered the baby but he wasn't breathing. We did CPR and managed to get it going. We have him on a ventilator and the neonatologist is doing some tests. He isn't out of the woods yet. He is very small and very critical. He weighed only 3lbs. 12ozs."

"What about Jaycee?" He asked.

"She's in critical condition also. Her heart stopped during delivery. We had to shock her heart to get it started."

"But she's okay now?"

"She's in stable but critical condition. We aren't sure what caused the cardiac arrest. We are doing test." He looked at them. "She's not out of the woods yet. This is very serious."

"When can we see her?" John asked.

"She will be in recovery for an hour and we have tests to run. Then you can see her. We have her sedated right now. I can take you to see your son. He's still critical also."

John nodded. He followed the doctor down the hallway. Charlie looked over at Phil.

"Phil? Baby?" She sat down by him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." he said softly. "My sister almost died and she still could." He sighed. "I can't lose her. Besides you, she's my only family really."

"You won't lose her. She wouldn't leave us like this." He nodded as she put her arm around him. "She will be fine."

John walked to the NICU and sighed. He wasn't sure what he would see when he walked in. "Let me show you how to wash your hands first." The nurse said to him. She showed him and he was soon ready to go in and see the baby.

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said walking over. "Your son is this way." John nodded and followed him over to the incubator. "He has a tube down his throat to help him breath. We did some tests and there is no heart defect. We are giving him doses of caffeine to guard against SIDS. We have him on a sleep apnea machine also."

"But he's okay?" John asked.

"We are certain he will be. He has to stay in the NICU for several weeks."

"Can I hold him?"

"Not yet. Once he's breathing on his own, you can hold him. But you can put your hand through the incubator and touch him."

John put his hand through and the baby grabbed onto his finger. "He has a strong grip."

"That's good. We are doing tests but we are certain he will be okay. Once he's breathing on his own, we will now more." John nodded. "I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes." John nodded as he walked away.

He turned back to the incubator. "Hey, little man. I'm so happy you're here." He said quietly. "The doctor said you're going to be okay. I know mommy will be happy to know that. Once she's better, she will come and see you. I love you little man." He said as the nurse walked up.

"Mr. Cena, we have some papers you need to sign. They are about the birth certificate and other things. Your son does have a name right?"

"Yes. Ethan John Cena."

"Alright. Then let's fill out this paperwork and make Ethan official."

John nodded. "Can my sister and my brother in law come and sit with him?"

"Of course." She replied.

John nodded and headed to the waiting room. Once Phil and Charlie were in with Ethan, he followed the nurse to do the paperwork. He desperately wanted to see Jaycee and know she was okay. He just had to know.

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil and Charlie looked at Ethan. "He's so tiny."

"But the doctor said he was strong." Phil replied. He looked at his nephew.

"He takes that after John and Jaycee." Charlie smiled. "I wish we knew how she was."

"We will." He said placing his hand over hers on the incubator. "It's like you said. She's a fighter. She wouldn't leave us. Not like this." Charlie nodded and turned her attention back to Ethan. She knew preemies sometimes had learning problems. She desperately hoped Ethan was healthy in every way.

John walked into the ICU where Jaycee was. He opened the door to the room and walked in. He sighed when he saw her in the bed hooked up to machine.

"She's resting." He heard behind him. "We did some tests and what caused the cardiac arrest was an Amniotic Fluid Embolism. That's where some amniotic fluid somehow got into the blood steam causing an allergic reaction in her. That lead to the cardiac arrest. We strongly believe she will be okay but she needs to rest and she will be here for a little while."

"When can she see Ethan?"

"In a few days. She had a traumatic delivery and we want to make she is alright. Once she wakes we will do more tests."

John nodded and the doctor walked out. He took Jaycee's hand. "Hey baby. Our boy is here and he's beautiful. And he needs you. We both do. You can't leave me Jaycee. I can't do this without you." He gently kissed her hand. "You should see Ethan. He's so tiny but he's strong. He has to get that from you. You have always been the strong one. So much stronger than me. That's why I can't do this without you. We are a family. You, me and Ethan. Please come back to us." He held her hand, resting it between his and pressed it to his forehead. "Just please wake up and tell me to..quit fussing over you."

"Stop fussing over me." He heard from the bed. He looked up and saw her awake.

"You're awake." He said leaning up and kissing her. "I'm so glad you're okay.'

"What..happened?" She asked.

"You almost died on me."

"What?"

"You had some complications. You and Ethan."

"Is he…is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's small and has to stay here for a while. But the doctors think he will be fine. They will know more once he's breathing on his own."

"I need to see him." She said trying to get up.

"You can't yet baby." He said trying to get her to lay back down.

"No. I need to see my baby." She said crying. "John, I have to see him. I have to know he's okay. He needs me."

"You will see him baby. I promise. The doctor just wants you to rest. You almost died. You need to rest."

"No. I need to see my son. He shouldn't be alone."

"He's not. Phil and Charlie are with him."

"I need to see him please." She said still crying.

"Let me talk to the doctor okay?" She nodded. He kissed her and walked out. He found the doctor at the nurses' station. "My wife would like to see Ethan. Is there anyway she can see him?"

"Normally we don't do this but we can bring the incubator into the room so they can be in the same room. But we will have to do it fast and make sure he doesn't get too cold."

"Is it safe to that?" John asked. "As much as I want Jaycee to see Ethan. I know she wouldn't want to risk his life. And I know he needs to stay in the NICU."

"Yes he does. It's very important he stay in the NICU. But he does need to bond with your wife." The doctor replied. He looked over his notes. "This situation is very hard. Your son needs to stay in the NICU but he also needs to bond with your wife. Your wife needs to stay in ICU to get better but she needs to see the baby." He sighed. "I'll tell you what. We will let your wife go down to the NICU and see the baby. She will have to be wheeled down there. She can't stay too long. But a little time will be okay. But if your wife gets tired, then she goes back to her room. Once the baby is breathing on his own and he gains some weight, we will bring him into the room with her."

"Thank you so much." He said turning to go back into the room. He looked at Jaycee.

"When can I see him?"

"The doctor agreed you could go to the NICU and see him. But if you get tired, you have to come back here and rest. You can't stay too long because both you and Ethan need rest. You both almost died. I don't want to lose you. So you will follow the doctors orders."

"Alright. I just want to see Ethan." He nodded just as the door opened and a nurse came in with the wheelchair.

"Are you ready to see your son, Mrs. Cena?"

"Yes." She smiled a little. John and the nurse helped her into the wheelchair and they headed to the NICU. She smiled when she saw Phil and Charlie there. She followed what John did and they headed in.

Charlie and Phil turned as the door opened and Phil walked over and hugged her. "Oh My God! I'm so glad you're awake. Are you alright?"

"I'm getting there." She smiled. "Right now, I want to see my son." Phil nodded and moved out of the way. Jaycee looked into the incubator that held her son. He was so tiny and hooked up to wires. "He's okay right?"

"The doctor said he's strong. He isn't out of the woods yet but they are confident he will be fine." John said to her. "The tube is helping him breath. The wires monitor his heart and make sure he doesn't go to deep in sleep. They will know more once he is breathing on his own."

"Hey precious boy. It's your Mommy. And I want to hold you soon. You've got to get better for me okay?" She smiled when his little hand wrapped around her finger. "I love you Ethan."

Phil and Charlie motioned to John that were going outside. John nodded and turned his attention back to Jaycee and Ethan. He walked over to her and stood beside her.

"He's strong, baby. And he will get better." He said as he placed his hand over hers. "Our little boy will be fine and he will come home."

"He's so little." She said turning to face him. "Did I do something wrong through my pregnancy to make him come early?"

"No baby. Don't you blame yourself for this. You did everything right." He said placing his arm around her. "This was no one's fault. You just had some complications that weren't your fault. But you and Ethan will be fine." She nodded. "Now, you need to rest. Ethan needs you rested. So let's go back to your room and you can rest for a little bit."

"I can't leave Ethan. He needs me."

"He needs you rested. Jaycee, this isn't open for debate. You need to rest. I will stay with Ethan if you want."

She looked at him and realized he wasn't going to let up. "Will you stay with him? I don't want him alone."

"I will stay here and I will give you updates." She nodded and John motioned for the nurse to help her back to the room. He could tell Jaycee was exhausted and she needed to rest. He looked at Ethan once she was gone. "Come on little guy. Breath on your own. Your mommy wants to hold you so much." He said and sat down by him. He never imagined when Jaycee told him she was pregnant that she would have this many complications. It really made him think about their future. As long as he had her and Ethan, that was all he needed.

Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jaycee was sitting in bed two days later when Carol and Charlie came into the room. "Hey, new mom." Charlie smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." She replied.

"Well that's to be expected." Carol said putting the flowers on the table. "You just had a baby and a very difficult delivery." She said hugging her. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"I will try not too." She smiled. "Have you seen Ethan?"

"I have. He's so cute."

"He's so little."

"The doctor said he's getting stronger. They brought me a little blanket so he could get use to my smell." Jaycee sighed. "I just want to hold my little boy."

Carol walked over and hugged her. "You will. John said he's close to breathing on his own and then you hold him all day if you want."

"How about you start right now?" John said as he stood at the door.

"What?" Jaycee asked.

"Ethan is breathing on his own and you can hold him." He smiled and walked in. "So, let's get you down to the NICU and you can hold Ethan as much as you like."

Jaycee smiled and John helped her into the wheelchair. Carol and Charlie smiled as they followed them down. Once Jaycee and John were in the NICU, the nurse gently placed Ethan in Jaycee's arms once she was sitting in the rocker chair.

"He's perfect." She said softly as she held him. "My precious boy."

John smiled and kissed her softly. "We're a family." She smiled at him as they both looked down at their son. He was still attached to the sleep apnea machine and the IV and feeding tube as he was too small to take a bottle. But to them he was perfect.

Carol smiled from the NICU window at John and Jaycee and Ethan. Charlie stood by her. "My first grandchild. I still can't believe it." She said turning to Charlie. "Did anyone call Jaycee's parents? I know they don't talk to her but they might want to know about Ethan."

"Phil tried last night. They didn't seem to care."

Carol sighed. "I just don't understand them. Jaycee almost died and so did Ethan. You would think they would care. She's their daughter and that's their grandson."

"And they're assholes." Phil said as he walked up.

"I'm sorry about your parents Phil." Carol replied. "But you and Jaycee have us."

"Thanks." He said looking through the NICU window at John and Jaycee with Ethan. "I'm just glad she's okay. I couldn't take losing her."

Carol smiled. "I don't think any of us could."

Charlie hugged him. "Jaycee and Ethan are going to be fine. Once he gains enough weight, they will both come home and we can spoil him rotten."

Phil smiled and kissed her on the temple. "I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"I'm always here for you. Same as you are for me. And Jaycee is family. Not only is she my sister-in-law but my best friend. And now we have Ethan to spoil." She smiled.

"Yeah we do." He replied. "He is a cute one and thank goodness he looks more like Jaycee than Cena."

Charlie laughed. "I think he looks like John. But he probably has Jaycee's brains and obviously her strength but he looks like John."

"Maybe." Phil said. "I was going to go get something to eat. Either of you want anything?"

"A sandwich." Charlie said. Phil nodded and looked at Carol.

"Mom?"

Carol smiled. "A sandwich is fine." He nodded and headed down to the cafeteria. Carol turned to Charlie. "You and Phil still plan to wait until graduation to be married right?"

"Yes. The band just took off and he wants me to finish school first."

"Good. I'm glad." Carol replied. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that John and Jaycee are married and have Ethan. But I wished they had waited. But it's done and I'm so excited to be a grandmother. I can't wait to spoil my grandson rotten."

"I promise to wait to give you more grand kids to spoil."

"Thank you." Carol smiled. "Well I'm going in and see if I can't get in on the Ethan love a little bit. If I can pry him away from Ethan."

"You mean from Jaycee right?"

"Yes I meant Jaycee." Carol laughed. "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has." Charlie smiled.

Carol washed her hands and headed back into the NICU. She walked over to where John and Jaycee were with Ethan. "Can a grandma hold her grandson?"

"Sure." Jaycee said handing him to her gently.

"Oh John, he looks just like you." Carol said as she looked at him and then at John and Jaycee. "He's so handsome."

"Thanks, mom." John smiled.

"I can't believe I have a grandchild. You have no idea how happy this makes me." She smiled.

"We're glad mom." Jaycee replied.

"Well, I would love to hold my grandson all day and spoil him but I think mommy doesn't' want to be far away from him." She smiled and handed him back to Jaycee. "Besides, I have shopping to do for my grandson." She hugged them and headed out. She couldn't have been happier about Ethan.

John turned to Jaycee. "I think it's time you rest."

"But I don't want to leave him." Jaycee said holding Ethan close.

"I know but you need to rest. Don't forget, you almost died and you're still healing from the delivery. You need to rest so you don't get sick and can't take care of Ethan. So to bed now."

She sighed. "Alright."

He motioned for the nurse to come over and he told her that he was taking Jaycee back to the room to rest and he would come back later. He wheeled her to her room and helped her into bed. "Will you lay with me? Please?"

He nodded and got into the bed with her. She rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait to go home with Ethan."

"Baby, it will be a few months before Ethan can go home. He has to gain at least three pounds."

"I know. I just can't wait to have our baby home"

"And he'll come home. And he'll be healthy and strong. And he'll love his mommy as much as I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jaycee. More than anything in the world. And our son is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me. And this is for you."

She smiled as she took the black box from him. "Its beautiful." She said when she saw the charm bracelet.

"It has a charm with Ethan's name and birth date. The other charm is our wedding date. One for the day I knew I loved you and the last one is for the date of the prom when you forgave me and we really became a couple."

She smiled. "I love it."

He smiled and kissed her. "Now, go to sleep. You need your rest." She nodded and laid her head back on his chest and was soon asleep. He held her close thinking about how close he'd come to losing her and how thankful he was that she was still alive. She and Ethan. His family.

Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Six weeks later, Jaycee was sitting in the nursery at the hospital holding Ethan. In the six weeks he'd been there, he'd gained nearly three pounds. They were planning on running the final tests and everything looked good, he'd finally get to go home.

"The doctor said he could go home tomorrow." John said walking up. "All of Ethan's tests are fine. They just want to keep him one more night and then he can go home."

"I can't wait to have our little man home. You got the nursery finished right?"

"Phil and Charlie are finishing up now."

"Good. You remembered all the sports stuff right?"

"Yes. I know you wanted the whole room done in the sports theme."

"Well it suits our son. You love sports and I know you want Ethan to also. So it makes sense."

"Yeah. Well it should be done by the time you and Ethan get home tomorrow."

She smiled and looked down at their son. "We're going home little man. And I promise we will always take care of you." John smiled. Jaycee was going to be an excellent mother.

Charlie looked at the nursery as they were putting up the wall décor. "It looks like the New England Patriots and Boston Red Soxs decorated this room. Why the sports theme?"

"Your brother I'm sure." Phil replied. "When we have kids, how would you want their room decorated?"

"Something neutral. Like maybe a sage green wall color and some zoo animals or something. You think about us having kids one day?"

"Well, we are getting married so it's logical to think we will someday. And I don't want to know the sex of the baby. I would rather be surprised."

"Alright. I can live with that."

"Great. Now, let's finish this because it needs to be ready by tomorrow."

Carol and John Sr arrived at the hospital with John's grandparents to see Ethan. They were excited to see him. They walked to the nursery and smiled when they saw Ethan in his bassinet.

"I was wondering when you would come Gram." John said walking up to them and hugging his grandparents.

"Well we were out of town and now we're back and I want to hold my great grandson." She smiled.

"Of course. Gram, this is Ethan." He motioned for the nurse to bring Ethan out. He gently handed him to his grandmother.

"Oh he's precious." She smiled. "He has the Cena dimples. I can tell already."

"And how do you know that?" John laughed.

"I can just tell. He's going to be a little heartbreaker." She smiled. "I see the Cena dimples and I bet he has Jaycee's brain and strength. And I bet he has your athletic ability too."

"So what does all that mean?"

"It means you have one very smart, handsome, strong, athletic little boy. And he is a blessing for you and Jaycee." She smiled. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's resting in the room. They both go home tomorrow."

"I want to see her."

"I'm sure she will love that." John smiled as his grandmother put Ethan back in the bassinet and they headed to the room where Jaycee was.

Jaycee smiled when they opened the door and she saw John's grandmother. "I was wondering when you would come and meet your great grandson."

"I came to see all of my babies." She hugging her.

Jaycee smiled. "So, what did you think of Ethan?"

"He's handsome like all Cena men." She replied. "And I'm sure he has your brain. So he will be smart and handsome. A real heartbreaker."

Jaycee laughed. "I'm sure he will be.'

"I'm proud of you you know. You and John. You've been through some tough times but you've stuck together and you'll make it."

Jaycee smiled. "I think so too. I can't imagine my life without him."

"I always knew you were the girl for him."

"Really?" Jaycee smiled.

"Oh honey, I knew it from the time you guys were little. I saw the writing on the wall. You were so cute trying to get John to not be such a boy and play with you. I knew you like him then and despite his reluctance, John knew it too. He just chose not to see it."

"But I wised up. And now, I will never let her go." He said walking in.

"Well that's good to know." She smiled. "Now, I have seen my great grandson and grandson and granddaughter. So now I need to see my other granddaughter and grandson. Where are Phil and Charlie?"

"They're finishing up the nursery for Ethan. He came so early that we didn't' get a chance to finish it. So they are putting the final touches on it."

"I think I'll stop by and take them some lunch." Gram said.

"I think they would like that. I will drive you." Carol said to her and they headed out. They drove to the apartment building after stopping for lunch and headed in.

Carol knocked on the door of John and Jaycee's and waited for someone to open it. Charlie came to the door and smiled at her mom.

"Hi, mom and Gram." She said hugging them both.

"Hello sweetheart." Her grandmother said hugging her. "We brought you and Phil some food since you both have been busy."

"Would you like to see the nursery?"

"Of course I would." She smiled. "I want to see where my great-grandson will be sleeping."

Charlie smiled and took her gram and her mom to the second bedroom. "This is it." She said as they all walked in.

"Oh my goodness." She laughed. "This room is so John. I'm guessing Jaycee had no say in it?"

"Not after they found out they were having a boy."

"That sounds like my son." Carol smiled.

"Yep. So Jaycee told him the next baby, she got to pick." Charlie smiled.

"Well I'm sure Ethan will love this room."

"I'm sure he will." Carol smiled. "I just can't believe I'm a grandmother. What will he call me?"

Charlie smiled at Phil and then looked at her mom. "I think you should let him call you granny."

"And I'll be Gram like always."

Carol laughed. "So, are you guys having a welcome home party for Jaycee, John and Ethan?"

"Of course."

"Great. Then we will all be here tomorrow to welcome that sweet little boy home." Carol smiled. "And you should go out and do something tonight."

"Like what?" Charlie replied.

"Just something for you and Phil. Spend some time together." Gram replied. "Now, go. This nursery is done and Ethan will love it."

Charlie looked at Phil. "Do you want to go out tonight? Have a little fun. You and me."

"Always."

"Good. Then you guys go out." Carol smiled. "And Gram and I are going back to the hospital because your dad and grandpa are there seeing Ethan, John and Jaycee."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." They nodded and walked out. Charlie turned to Phil. "Shall we go get ready for a night out?"

"Definitely." Phil smiled and they headed to their apartment. This would be the first time they had really been out since Jaycee had Ethan. With him being early and having heath issues and Jaycee's issues, they hadn't wanted to be far away from them.

"Lets go eat and go to the movies." He nodded and they headed out. They both couldn't wait to spend the time together and enjoy the quiet time alone.

Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

This is the final chapter in this story. We want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are awesome. Make sure to check out the sequel that is to come.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next morning, John walked into the hospital room to take Jaycee and Ethan home. He headed up to the maternity floor and walked into Jaycee's room. He smiled when he saw that she was dressed and ready.

"Someone is ready to go home." He said walking over to her.

"I am. I want to take our son home and leave this hospital."

"Well, today is the day." He smiled as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Well, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. She's very impatient." John laughed. "Ethan ready to go."

"Yes. I just did my final check. He's ready to go. Here are a list of things you will need to know." He said handing them the discharge papers.

"So we can take him home?"

"Yes, you can take him home." He smiled. "So let's get Jaycee into a wheelchair and you can go to the NICU and get him."

The nurse came in a few minutes later and they headed down to the NICU. John texted Charlie and told her they would be leaving soon and to make sure everything is ready at home.

Charlie woke up to the sound of her phone beeping and shifted in Phil's arms.

"Don't get up. Just let me have you all to myself for a little while." He said groggily.

"Sorry baby. But our nephew will be home shortly. We've got to get moving. I'm sure Gram and Mom will be here soon."

"Alright. For Ethan." He said getting up. They headed to the shower and quickly got dressed.

"Alright. We need to go over to John and Jaycee's and get everything ready. This is a great celebration. I can't wait to spoil him."

"I'm sure your mom and grandma will too."

Jaycee looked at him. "Like you won't spoil him. Your only nephew. You will have him being a mini rock star."

"Well yeah."

"I knew it." She laughed. "Ethan is going to be the most spoiled baby in the world."

"And it will make up for my shitty parents."

"Hey, you've got family. And we will never turn our back on you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I know. Now, let's go get ready to welcome our nephew home." She nodded and they headed over to John and Jaycee's.

John and Jaycee pulled up at the apartments. "Are you ready to take our son in his new home?"

"Yes." She smiled. John got out of the car and opened her door first and helped her out. He then went to the back and got out the baby carrier.

"Well, let's go." He smiled and they headed to the apartment. He knew his family was planning something as he had seen his mom's car. They got to the apartment and he opened the door.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled.

"Oh my god, you guys. This is awesome." Jaycee smiled.

"Well, we wanted to welcome Ethan home in style." Charlie smiled as she walked over and hugged her.

"John, I'll help you with the bags." Phil said walking over. He took some of them from John and they headed to the nursery.

Carol walked over to Jaycee. "My grandson gets cuter every time I see him. He's so precious."

"You come sit down and let Mom have a second with her grandson. I'll get you a plate of something other than hospital food."

"Thanks." Jaycee said as Carol took Ethan and Charlie helped her to the sofa. She got her plate of food and brought it too her.

"Still sore?" Charlie asked as she sat down by her.

"I am. But the doctor said that's normal."

"You'll be as good as new in no time."

"I hope so." She laughed a little bit. As she sat some food.

"Everything in the nursery." John said walking back in. "I see Grammy has the kid." He smiled and turned to Jaycee. "Which means my wife is eating. Now I am too." He grabbed a plate of food and sat down by his wife.

"He really is adorable." Charlie said

"Thanks." Jaycee smiled. "So, since everyone is here. John and I wanted to talk to you guys about Ethan's christening."

"Have you chosen Godparents?"

"Yeah we have. Charlie of course. And Mike."

"What about me?" Phil asked.

"You get to be godfather to the next one." Jaycee replied. "I choose the godmother and John choose the godfather."

"Relax, sis. I understand. Besides, I get to be cool Uncle Phil. Make my nephew into a mini rock star."

"Yeah sure." Jaycee laughed.

"Have you chosen a place?" Carol asked.

"We have. We were thinking about the church down the street. They are very nice. And maybe have a small party at your house." John replied.

"I love the sound of that." Carol said. Jaycee looked over at Charlie who sat there holding Ethan with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I just can't believe you'd pick me to be his godmother. I'm honored."

"Who else would I chose?" Jaycee smiled. "You have been my best friend since we were five years old. There is no one I would trust more with Ethan should anything happen to me. You were always my first choice. And I expect the same when you have one."

"Done." Charlie said smiling.

"I think we're going to head out and let you get some rest." Phil said. Jaycee nodded.

"We're going to go too and let you guys rest." Carol said hugging Jaycee and John and kissing Ethan on the head.

Everyone was soon gone and only John and Jaycee were left. "It's weird to know it's you, me and Ethan." Jaycee said to him as they sat there.

"I know but we have to do this. And we will do great. Especially you. Our son is lucky to have a mom like you." She smiled. "It's true. You're the kindest, most patient and caring person I know."

"Aww." She smiled.

"It's true. Who else could put up with me." He smiled and kissed her.

"You're going to be a great dad too."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Now, let's get you to bed. The books say when he's sleeping, you should be too." She nodded and he helped her off the sofa and into the bedroom. He helped her change clothes and get into bed. "Now you rest and when Ethan needs to be fed, I'll bring him to you."

"Okay." She smiled as she laid down.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jaycee."

"I love you too." She said back. He smiled and walked out to clean up the living room.

After he did, he headed into the nursery to check on Ethan. He smiled when he saw his son sleeping so peacefully. He grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the bedroom to check on Jaycee. He smiled when he saw she was sleeping too. Once he knew they both were okay, he headed to the living room to watch a movie. His family was safe and sound. And that was all he wanted.

Please Review!


End file.
